MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE ll SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ll
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: La apuesta con Usopp es el fragmento de un recuerdo. Luffy ha perdido miles en el camino y aquella a la que ama,le parece una desconocida. Alguien lo engaña, pero ¿quien? La locura supera los limites de la traicion. Una perdida que no podra superar. LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**STAGE.01: TIEMPO+**

Puntos suspensivos.

La historia de hacia un par de meses, se mecia en su mirada. Algo estaba roto.

Mas bien, el lo habia roto. Pero, con motivos.

El lazo que tanto habia construido, con un par de tijeras, lo corto. Con la misma cara tanto conocian y la misma sonrisa; seguro de era lo mejor.

**TANTO PARA EL, COMO PARA ELLA...**

Y, tal como se lo habia propuesto en silencio, no lloro. No dijo nada, simplemente, la dejo ir.

Dejo y lo golpease, dejo y le gritase; dejo y ella terminase lo que el no fue capaz de dejar atrás.

La historia que habian creado juntos, dejo y ella la despedazase; para no volver a leer ninguna de sus páginas. Nunca más.

Esas que, con su sangre, por las noches habia escrito. La misma a la que le habia puesto un final y que ahora, volvia a tomar camino.

**PARA TENER UNO NUEVO.**

¿Tendria la misma suerte? ¿Volveria ella a estar a su lado? O... ¿terminaria solo, como el creia y debia estarlo?

Habian sido unos meses maravillosos, con esa chica de su lado, habia aprendido muchas cosas. Especialmente, a amarla más de la cuenta.

Los dias habian corrido y se habia cerciorado de eso. A Nami, no la queria, ¡la amaba!

Pero, sabía muy bien que significaba tal cosa. Amar a esa chica, era una maldicion y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perderla, no otra vez. Tan solo por eso...

**SE PRIVO DE LO POCO TENIAN, DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE.**

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban por buen camino. Ni para el, ni para la navegante.

Los animos se le habian caido al suelo y por primera vez, ella se habia negado a levantarlos.

Luffy comprendio entonces que, no era digno de estar a la altura de su nakama y mucho menos, de ser dueño de sus disculpas.

Porque, terminar lo que habian empezado el año pasado, habia sido su idea y la habia echado a perder. Si no era capaz de admitir eso, siquiera la tendria como amiga; el resto del viaje.

Pasaria a ser una desconocida que, seguiria a su lado por intereses en comun y que habia acabado sobre Sunny Go; por mero error. Sabiendo y todo eso...

**NO ERA MAS QUE UNA MENTIRA.**

Pero, claro. Volverlo lo que antes era, no era tarea facil y el, hacia buen rato y habia perdido las fuerzas.

Desde esa mañana en que la enfrento y dijo que debian terminar, se volvio todo un cobarde. Incapaz de cruzar palabra con ella e incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa referida a su persona.

Habia pasado a ser, lo que a Nami menos le gustaba. Un inutil, bueno para nada.

Eso si que lo habia admitido, que ya no era el mismo de antes; que habia pasado a ser otro. Eso si que lo habia admitido, solo que a solas y en silencio.

Comentarle a los otros y le daba gusto haber pasado a ser todo lo opuesto, le parecia absurdo. Y para absurdos, ya estaba el.

Eso no necesitaba oirlo, ya se habia encargado de decirselo a si mismo. Desde habia cortado vinculo con la navegante, habia desaparecido.

**EN CUERPO Y ALMA...**

Pero, lo mas raro de todo era que, aun seguia en pie. Caminaba, respiraba; seguia siendo un ser vivo en toda su regla. Solo que algo le faltaba por dentro, el corazon. Llevaba una semana asi y se preguntaba, como demonios se las habia arreglado para sobrevivir. Si esa chica lo tenía en sus manos...

Al cabo de unos minutos, sentencio y debia de ir a buscarla. Si lo queria de regreso, tenia que enfrentarla y decirle las palabras que; de veras y lo terminarian todo entre ellos.

Aunque tuviese miedo de perderla de manera tal que se le hiciese imposible recuperarla, era algo que ya no podia pasar por alto y que; tarde o temprano... terminaria por suceder.

Solo por eso, se puso de pie y salio de su camarote. Mostro la cara, tan perdida cual estaba y sento destino, en encontrar a su nakama.

Se cruzo con todos, en el paso del dia; menos con ella. Parecia haberse ocultado, de esos ojos que siempre la habian buscado. Por primera vez...

No queria que la encontrase, Luffy noto eso. Y quizas por esa certeza, paro y dio media vuelta.

**-¿Qué caso tiene ir a buscarla?-murmuro-¡No quiere verme de todos modos!-**

**-Te equivocas...-una voz completamente semejante a la suya, lo interrumpio-Si quiero...-**

Y solo por eso, giro. Giro de reconocerla, giro de saber y era ella.

Y se encontro con esa cara tan propia de si y esos brazos que temblaban, por lo que se habia atrevido a decir.

Queria ver a su capitan, pese a que este le habia cortado el rostro. Las cosas, no estaban orden y una vez más, habian comenzado a romper las reglas.

Aunque no lo dijesen, estaba claro. Era cuestion de tiempo y se volviesen a buscar.


	2. Chapter 2

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.02: SILENCIO+**

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos asi, planeando que decir. A fin de cuentas, penso y era el unico arrepentido por semejante error y ahora ella... se le habia unido.

Juntos, habian vuelto a admitir y no podian seguir sin el otro. Que, muy a su pesar, funcionaban mal y cambiar eso; era como intentar dar vuelta el oceano.

**CAMBIAR SUS REGLAS, NO ERA PARTE DEL JUEGO.**

Y Luffy lo sabía más que nadie. Desde el momento en que se decidio a terminarlo todo. Desde ese entonces, supo y no seria tarea facil, el ignorar la existencia de su navegante. A la vez, Nami tambien sabia eso.

Que, era imposible decir y su capitan ya no formaba parte de quien era. Porque, era quien era por el. Ese chico la habia cambiado y la habia vuelto alguien semejante a su persona. Para que se llevasen del todo bien y las diferencias, se fuesen borrando con el tiempo. Sin embargo...

**ESO NO FUE MAS QUE UN EXPERIMENTO FALLIDO.**

Y Usopp no tenia la culpa de que no hubiese resultado. Por primera vez, sus calculos habian sido exactos.

El narizotas se lo habia dicho a los dias de haberse dado por enterado de la relacion que compartia con esa chica.

_**-No dudaras mucho con ella y la pasaras mal, te lo aseguro...-**_

Pero, Luffy quiso apostar a todo lo contrario. Que durarian mas que un par de meses y que no la pasarian del todo mal, si se proponian trabajar juntos.

Y lo hicieron, tal como se lo propusieron. Trabajaron juntos en todo, hasta el dia que el sueño termino. Aun con esa pequeña diferencia en el plan del tirador, el resultado... fue el mismo.

Quizas a eso, se debia su frustracion. Habia intentado por todos los medios, no perder a esa chica y aun asi...

**HABIA TERMINADO POR HACERLO.**

Y quizas por eso tanto le dolia. Tener que separarse de ella, tener que dejarla ir... cuando en realidad, nunca estuvo dispuesto a permitir tal cosa. Luffy, simplemente, se sentia devastado.

Tomado a rienda suelta por alguno de sus enemigos, pasando un mal rato; un mal trago. Las veces habia pasado por eso, se las habia buscado. Pero, ahora... ahora si que era diferente. Aunque el hubiese roto los lazos con la navegante, en el fondo... estaba desesperado por poder recuperarlos.

Un sentimiento contradictorio que lo habia llevado a dejar lo oscuro y buscar la poca luz que, el mismo, se habia quitado.

Y ahora que la tenia al alcance de la mano, no era capaz de...

**-¿Te quedo algo por decir, Luffy?-lo llamo y la sintio seca-¿Algo que te hayas olvidado cuando rompiste conmigo?-**

**-Siento mucho haber hecho eso...-fue sincero de inmediato-Se que te hice daño...-**

**-No te preocupes...-quiso aliviarle la culpa-Ya me lo habia visto venir...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso le sorprendio**

**-Despues de todo, ¿Cuánto puede durar un idiota como tu con una chica como yo?-rotundamente, los comparo-Hasta me sorprendio, que pasaran los meses...-**

**-¿De veras lo sientes asi, Nami?-busco y al menos, le diese esa respuesta**

**-Tu debes de sentirlo peor...-contesto sin mucha vuelta-Despues de todo, terminaste conmigo...-**

**-Ya te dije y siento haber hecho eso...-repitio mas bajo**

**-¿Hasta que punto lo sientes?-le ataco-¿Qué tanto te duele haberme dejado asi, sin darme un explicacion logica de por que lo hacias?-**

**-Es lo mejor para los dos...-sentencio-Estar separados...-**

**-¿Cómo demonios se supone que estemos separados, si practicamente, vivimos juntos?-hizo larga la cuestion-¿Nunca pensaste cuan doloroso seria esto?-**

**-Son las consecuencias de mis propios actos...-confeso-No puedo quejarme ahora...-**

**-Al menos, cuando estuviste conmigo...-las lagrimas comenzaron a amenazarla-¿No dijiste mentiras?-pidio ser dueña de eso-Al menos, en esos momentos...-alargo un poco el discurso-¿Si era cierto y me querias?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que si!-respondio a los cuatro vientos-¡Aun te quiero!-**

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios terminaste conmigo?-reitero-¿Por qué si aun sientes lo mismo?-agrego-¿Puedes explicarme al menos eso, Luffy?-**

**-Lo siento...-se disculpo-No puedo responder esa pregunta...-**

La desilusión se dibujo en la cara de la navegante, minutos mas tarde. Por primera vez... Luffy no tenía nada que decirle. Por primera vez, dejaba a la duda seguir siendo lo que era. Por primera vez... solo se estaba ahí y en silencio. Por primera vez, queria ser absolutamente ignorado, no ser tomado en cuenta.

**YA NO CONGENIABAN...**

Y, aun sin saber si era cierto o no, lo esquivo. Bajo la mirada y avanzo en camara lenta, parandose a su lado. Le correspondia murmurar algo, sabia. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Unicamente, dejo y las lágrimas marcasen camino. Decidiendo por su propia cuenta y desatino que, no serian más que un par de desconocidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.03: MENTIRA+**

¿Y que si todo era mentira? Un mal sueño que, no queria llegar a su fin. Un tropiezo tras otro que, no merecia tener numero ni nombre propio.

¿Qué si era eso lo que les estaba pasando? Estando separados, a la espera de poder volver a lo que era antes...

¿Qué si era eso lo que les estaba pasando? ¿Qué si no podia detenerlo? ¿Qué no le cuadraba de todo eso?

El lo habia decidido, el queria y fuese asi. Entonces, ¿de que demonios se quejaba? ¿Qué le hacia estar asi de insatisfecho?

La noche le habia pegado en la cara, mientras se preguntaba ese par de cosas. Aun no tenía una respuesta.

Parecia y las cosas habian empeorado, desde se habia atrevido a enfrentarla. Si Nami no lo odiaba, ahora si que lo hacia.

_**-Al menos... cuando estuviste conmigo, ¿si era cierto y me querias?-**_

Su respuesta en esos momentos, habia sido patetica. ¿Qué le costaba decirle y no estaba equivocada?

Despues de todo, mientras estuvo a su lado, compartieron el mismo sentimiento. Asi como Nami lo queria, Luffy la queria a ella.

¿Qué no era eso prueba suficiente para admitirlo de una vez y ya? Parecia ser que no.

Aunque le daba vueltas al asunto, no llegaba a ninguna parte. Era como si quisiese quedarse estancado en ese preciso lugar, quieto... sin simular movimiento el resto de sus dias. Los cuales le parecian pocos, desde que habia roto con esa chica.

Miro hacia un costado, estaba solo. Desde que habian atracado por la tarde, no se habia movido de su lugar. El resto habia ido a recorrer la isla, más bien, el pueblo.

Y aunque se estaban tardando, el gesto no le cambio. La cabeza gacha y los labios heridos, nada de eso... pasó a ser otra cosa. Para el, estaba bien asi. No necesitaba cambiar mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho. Despues de todo, aunque lo hiciese... Nami no volveria a aceptarlo. Ya no habia vuelta atrás.

_**-¿Cuánto puede durar un idiota como tu con una chica como yo?-**_

De veras y le habia pesado ese comentario. Era como si esa chica hubiese estado a su lado por lastima y no porque de veras queria estarlo. Se sentia como desplazado y eso que nadie ocupaba su lugar. La navegante seguia libre, como si esperase y su capitan regresase. Pero...

No sabía y estaba tratando con un cobarde que, aun reconociendo sus errores, no era capaz de dar la vuelta y pedir disculpas. Cambiar sus palabras por otras y dejarle en manos, eso que sabia y tanto queria.

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Porque, podian intentarlo de nuevo, si se lo proponian. Pero...

Por alguna extraña razon, ya no queria. Ya no queria seguir intentado lo mismo, fracasar en el mismo punto... ¡queria librarse de una falta que hacia buen rato cometia!

Aunque eso significase tener que renunciar a la persona que mas amaba, ¡ya no queria tropezar con la misma piedra!

Si tenía que volver a caer, queria y fuese por otros motivos, ¡no por los mismos de siempre!

Queria volver a ser quien era y tratarla como la trataba en un principio. Hacer a un lado, el haber estado cercanos y empezar de nuevo; pero...

**-¿Cómo puedes creer y eso es posible?-se hablo a si mismo-A estas alturas, es mejor olvidarla...-sentencio-A Nami y a todo lo que tenga que ver con ella...-**

Una lágrima le paso por el rostro, cuando un par de pasos frenaron a sus espaldas. Pudo sentirlo, ella... estaba respirando.

Estaba ahí, justo tras de si, soportando las ganas de decir algo y marcando el abrazo con los brazos del silencio.

**NO ESTABA TAN SOLO COMO CREIA ESTARLO...**

Aun asi, no dijo nada. Ella no queria escucharlo, solo queria estar ahí.

Un par de minutos, un par de segundos, lo que fuese. Nami... solo queria estar ahí, para de una vez por todas; dejarlo ir.

Habia tardado en darse cuenta pero, al final, lo habia admitido. Era mejor y estuviesen separados; al menos por un tiempo. Solo por eso... se le apego por completo y con las manos, le toco el pecho. El frio se le mecia en la sangre, no podia hablar.

**TENIA MIEDO DE SE EMPEZACEN A ODIAR...**

Luffy comprendia ese sentimiento a la perfeccion. Por eso...

La aparto un poco. Tomo la distancia necesaria, para volver y encontrarse con ella. Con esos ojos heridos que buscaban disculparse con los suyos y que querian volver al cielo, del cual habian sido desterrados. Con esa sonrisa a medias finjida que, ocultaba la expresion de su llanto; el llanto que lloraba por dentro. Y esa voz que, hablaba por dentro y no por fuera.

Las palabras que vinieron despues, quedaron grabadas en el aire, el resto de la noche.

**LA ABRAZO.**

La inundo de ese mundo que, ya no podia negar y la necesitaba. Y grito, al final, lo que hacia dias y gritaba por dentro.

**-Vuelve conmigo...-suplico-Te necesito...-**


	4. Chapter 4

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.04: ENGAÑO+**

Despues de esas palabras, se quedo pensando. Más de lo normal.

Aunque el no solia hacer esas cosas, hacia buen rato y se habia colado en su programa. Un par de meses que, a su vista, parecian un par de años.

De esos tortuosos que, te acuerdas hasta el dia de tu muerte. Terrible, una pesadilla en cuatro patas.

Miro a un costado, ya era de dia. El sol se habia borrado del cielo, venia una tormenta.

El negro del cuarto, era dominante. El amarillo de los rayos, se habia desdibujado completamente.

**UNA VEZ MAS, ESTABA SOLO...**

No recordaba muy bien, que tanto habia pasado por la noche. Solo estaba en su mente, el abrazo le habia dado a Nami y las palabras que habia soltado a su oido.

_**-Vuelve conmigo, te necesito...-**_

¿Le habia dado una respuesta, acaso?

Salto la pregunta, mientras abria de a poco los ojos. La navegante le habia hablado tan poco en esas horas que, no estaba seguro si habia aceptado volver a su lado o no. Despues de todo...

El chirrido de la puerta mojada, le hizo volver a las afueras. Y, la compañía de su sombra, se escurrio por entre las paredes; dandole paso a la de alguien mas.

**-¿Ya despertaste?-pregunto, aun viendolo con los ojos abiertos**

**-O-Osu...-respondio, aun con sorpresa-¿Pasa algo?-**

**-Todo esta tranquilo...-informo-No te preocupes...-y agrego la sonrisita-Solo vine a traer mis cosas...-**

**-¿Tus cosas?-repitio por no entender-¿A que te...?-se quedo en seco, por el recuerdo**

**-Ya te olvidaste, ¿cierto?-dejo caer el bolso, de cambiarle el gesto**

**-¡P-Para nada!-salto en su defensa-¡S-Solo que...!-**

**-Aun estas un poco aturdido...-sentencio-Las cosas se dieron un poco rapido...-cerro la puerta, en medio del discurso**

**-Debe de ser eso...-admitio-Sin dudas...-**

**-Si no estas seguro de querer y volvamos a estar juntos, puedes decirmelo...-adivino, como de costumbre-Mientras las cosas esten bien entre nosotros, todo estara bien para mi...-**

**-¡No quiero terminar contigo, Nami!-solto alto-No quiero... dejarte...-bajo la mirada, por tirar algo con tan poco sentido**

**-E-Esta bien...-la sorpresa, la tomo por sorpresa-No es necesario y reacciones asi...-se le acerco de a poco-Si para ti esta bien y hagamos esto...-se refirio a volver, otra vez-Entonces, hagamoslo...-**

**-Siento haber sido tan egoista...-siquiera la miro, cuando se sento a su lado-Cuando dije y queria terminar contigo...-volvio a lo de un principio-No pense como te sentirias tu al respecto...-aclaro-Fui... tan egoista...-**

**-Esta bien...-lo apego a ella-No es necesario disculparse...-le hizo saber-Esas cosas pasan, ¿nee?-**

**-¿Cuántas veces tienes pensado perdonarme por ser tan idiota?-busco entender ese punto-¿Cuánto mas toleraras y te lastime?-**

**-Aunque seas el ser mas imperfecto sobre este mundo...-cosa que le faltaba poco-No voy a dejarte, Luffy...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso si que le llego**

**-Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no?-le hablo de tiempos pasados-Eres a quien más quiero...-como le toco eso-No tengo pensado perderte por una tonteria como esta...-**

**-Nami...-las lágrimas se le colaron por los ojos**

**-Ambos nos equivocamos...-sentencio-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos como un empate?-sono hasta dulce-De esa manera, estaremos a mano...-**

**-Por mi, esta bien...-**

Y siquiera busco negarse a eso. A estar a mano con su navegante, ¡siquiera mostro oposicion alguna!

Volver a igualarla, a estar a su altura... hacia dias y deseaba desesperadamente y eso ocurriese. Porque...

Estar por debajo de ella, significaba una sola cosa. No poder alcanzarla.

**NUNCA MÁS.**

Y era tan grande el temor que le tenía a esa certeza que, preferia seguir viviendo en medio del engaño que ahora estaban creando.

Volver a intentarlo, perdonarse todos los errores; pasar por alto el egoismo... Luffy sabia cuan caro les saldria romper tantas reglas al mismo tiempo, pero... aun asi, no movio un solo dedo. Se quedo ahí, pegado a Nami. Cautivo del silencio y preso del amor que sentia por ella.

Aceptando su castigo, como asi, la pena de muerte. Porque...

Eso le esperaba. La maldicion que, pocos piratas habian dejado correr y manchar su sangre. Sin decir una sola palabra, se abrio las venas y la dejo pasar.

**EL VENENO MOSTRO SUS FAUCES.**

El agua comenzo a correr, como asi, los dedos de esa chica por sus brazos. Estaba intentado sanar el agujero que aun estaba abierto. Y el... no se digno a levantar el rostro, a buscarle los labios; a darle un beso. Unicamente... se apego más a ella y sonrio. Feliz, recibio de brazos abiertos a su peor enemigo; el tormento.


	5. Chapter 5

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.05: DESTINO+**

_**-No dudaras mucho con ella y la pasaras mal, te lo aseguro...-**_

Abrio la puerta, de recordar esas palabras. Parecia ser y no querian dejarlo en paz, más bien, no tenian pensado hacerlo.

De alguna manera, le daba esa impresión. Desde Nami habia vuelto a tomar su lugar, no habia dejado de pensar que le habia querido decir Usopp en ese entonces. Despues de todo, si mal no lo recordaba, el tirador era uno de los pocos que apoyaba su relacion con la navegante. Y, si mal no lo recordaba, el le habia dicho semejante comentario pesimista que; le aplaco los sueños y hasta le hizo pensar que era cierto.

**¿CON QUE MOTIVOS?**

Caminaba por la cubierta, mientras lo buscaba. Era temprano aun, pero... habia aprovechado para encontrarle, puesto que el cobarde andaba haciendo guardia. Habia salido ganador del sorteo y, para lucirse (aun sin Kaya presente), acepto cuidar la seguridad de la tripulacion durante las altas horas de la noche. Y, hasta el momento, siquiera se les habia presentado una falsa alarma.

**ESTABA HACIENDOLO BIEN.**

Llego a la torre vigía, alrededor de unos 15 minutos de prestar atencion a su alrededor y clavo los ojos en lo alto, a ver si lo veia.

Para su suerte, la niebla que se les habia presentado durante la noche, le opacaba la vista. No le quedo otra que subir.

Lo hizo sigiloso, para que el mentiroso no se percatase de su presencia. Una infiltracion perfecta, sin ningun tipo de sonido, con sus pies ya puestos en la madera; ¡nada podia salir mal!

**-¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Marine!-el golpe recibio en la cabeza, lo arruino todo-¡Rindete y pide misericordia!-alardeo su compañero-¡Usopp-sama esta frente a ti!-**

**-¿Se puede saber...?-susurro dejando el suelo-¡¿A quien demonios le llamas "MARINE"?!-levanto el rostro y le devolvio el favor**

**-¡L-Luffy!-tiro de la sorpresa, ya compuesto-¿Q-Que estas haciendo aquí?-**

**-Hay algo de lo que queria hablar contigo...-contesto con mas calma**

**-Debiste avisarme que eras tú...-le reprocho-Mira que tomarse por sorpresa...-**

**-¡Fuiste tu quien me tomo por sorpresa a mi!-le corrigio**

**-Oi, oi...-lo noto fuera de si-Tranquilo...-fue suave con su capitan-¿Qué te anda pasando?-**

**-Sobre lo que dijiste el año pasado...-volvio a lo que le importaba-¿Qué me quisiste decir?-**

**-No se de que estas hablando...-despues de todo, le habia dicho muchas cosas el año pasado**

**-Dijiste y no duraria mucho con Nami...-le explico-Que estabas seguro y la pasaria mal, si me quedaba con ella...-añadio-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-**

**-Nada en especial...-comento-Solo algo que me pasó por la cabeza, despues de digerir la noticia...-prosiguio-La verdad, no esperaba y decidieses estar con ella, despues de lo de la apuesta...-hablo del pasado, mal-Crei y todo habia acabado ahí para ti...-aclaro-No pense y fuese algo tan serio...-siguio su corto discurso-De hecho, si no me lo hubieses dicho, nunca me hubiese dado por enterado y estabas enamorado de Nami...-empeoro mas la cosa-Pero, no tienes que preocuparte por eso...-busco levantarle los animos, aun sin saber si los tenia caidos-Despues de todo, lo estas llevando bien...-**

**-Nami y yo terminamos, Usopp...-confeso-Hace un par de dias...-le miro fijo-¿Crees y eso es manejarlo bien?-**

**-Pero, han vuelto a estar juntos...-le recordo-Por algo sera, ¿no?-siguio, sin dejarle musitar palabra-Mira, Luffy...-se le acerco un poco-Esas son cosas que pasan...-como conocia eso-Puede y rompan mil veces, despues de esta...-¡que bueno saber eso!-Pero, si vuelven a buscarse...-como la vez primera-Puedes estar seguro, ese es el destino que les toca...-**

**-¿Ir y venir?-resolvio y a eso se referia**

**-No, baka...-a cambio de una respuesta, le insulto-Estar juntos...-le dijo al final-Si aun despues de los peores momentos, siguen buscandose...-de vuelta a lo mismo-Puede y sea porque estan destinados a estar el uno con el otro...-**

**-Con que era eso...-respiro despues de escucharlo**

**-¿No te habias dado cuenta?-le miro y todo-Aun habiendo escogido tu esa clase de destino...-le llamo al recuerdo-¿No tenias ni la menor idea de cual era?-**

**-Si lo supiera...-cosa que no-¿Crees y habria venido a hablar contigo?-**

**-No hay necesidad de ser tan duro...-quiso hacer gracia y no le salio-¡M-Mira!-cambio de tema-¡Ya esta por amanecer!-señalo-Mi turno esta por terminar y no ha pasado nada malo...-festejo-¡Este debe ser mi dia de suerte!-y rio tanto que, dio la impresión como si el mundo hubiese temblado**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-se alerto de inmediato-¿Nos estan atacando?-**

**-¿Estas loco?-fue lo primero que dijo, de ponerse de pie-Estamos en medio de la nada, ¿Quién podria hacer algo asi?-y cayo al suelo, por la pregunta**

**-¡Alerta a todos!-ordeno de inmediato-¡Yo me hare cargo del resto!-y asi, bajo a cubierta**

**-¡O-Oi, Luffy!-tiro desde lo alto-¡Espera!-dijo, como siempre-¿Qué piensas...?-el estruendo lo callo y un cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo, a su mera vista-¡Uso...!-se le corto el aire y todo-Luffy...-y de paso, cayo-¡LUFFY!-**


	6. Chapter 6

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.06: ESPERA+**

Pausa.

Tanto el tirador, como el capitan, fueron tomados por sorpresa.

Un par de bombas contra Sunny Go, unas aguas un tanto ligeras y una figura que comenzaba a hacer presencia; dejando las sombras.

En resumen, estaban en problemas. El escondite les habia facilitado la niebla, estaba desapareciendo y eran presa facil para el enemigo.

Con Luffy caido (aun sin conocer el motivo), Usopp sentencio y estaban perdidos. Si alertaba a los que estaban dormidos, descubririan su posicion.

Necesitaba idear un plan, sacar de aprietos a su capitan y ahí si, llamar a los demas.

No era la primera vez y se enfrentaban a algo asi, pero... si la primera vez y Luffy caia tan rapido.

**DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO...**

No habia tenido tiempo de respirar. Apenas piso cubierta, el sonido de un disparo, lo dejo en el suelo.

¿Desde cuando las balas dañaban al hombre de goma?

Hasta donde sabia el ex-carpintero de los Mugiwara, lo unico podia poner al limite a su capitan eran los ataques cortantes y otras cosas; pero... ¡nunca una bala y mucho menos una bomba! Entonces...

**¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA AHÍ TIRADO, SIN HACER NADA?**

Mientras mas se lo preguntaba, ese ser del triple de su estatura, avanzaba con intenciones de aplastarlo.

Mientras más miedo le agarraba, ese otro mas en peligro se encontraba.

¿Qué debia hacer? ¡¿Qué debia hacer?!

**-Hasta aquí llegaste, Mugiwara...-oyo una voz robotica-Di tus ultimas palabras...-y salio de las tinieblas, el adversario**

**-¡ALTO!-grito de verle simular movimiento-¡SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!-lo amenazo-¡A POCO LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A LUFFY, TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!-**

**-Usopp, el tirador...-adivino de solo verlo**

**-¡APRENDETE ESO, PORQUE LO RECORDARAS!-se sintio superior, de ser reconocido**

**-Hazte a un lado, si quieres vivir...-fue generoso-De lo contrario, baja aquí y muere junto a Monkey....-**

**-¿Morir?-rio y todo-¿Acaso estas loco?-se le burlo-¡LUFFY NO MORIRA!-le aseguro-¡EL ES EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL PROXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS!-**

**-Si muere, ya no lo sera...-y se fijo, en el que estaba en desventaja**

**-¡O-OI!-los ojos le quedaron blancos, cuando el enemigo tomo a su compañero-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-en el fondo, se lo suplico-¡SI LLEGAS A LASTIMARLO, JURO QUE...!-**

**-Si no eres capaz de proteger a tu capitan...-le remarco, sin soltar al otro-Esas palabras carecen de valor...-**

**-¿Q-Que?-quedo en seco, el tipo parecia estar programado para leerle el pensamiento**

**-Si ya no tienes nada mas que decir...-puesto lo sintio mudo-Vete a la cama...-ordeno-Esto terminara en cuestion de segundos...-los dedos le brillaron, en las recientes uñas-Una vez que su corazon deje de latir, podremos despedirnos de esta pequeña amenaza...-sonrio, paseandose su lengua por los dientes-Para siempre...-**

**-¡Uso...!-hasta le temblaron las piernas-**_**Ese tipo tiene razon...**_**-admitio para sus adentros-**_**No importa cuan duras sean mis palabras, si no soy capaz de proteger a Luffy; entonces... ¡ninguna de ellas tiene valor!**_**-y hasta le dolio eso-**_**Pero, si no hago algo pronto; ¡Luffy...!**_**-**

**-Hasta otra vida, Mugiwara...-sentencio y era el fin**

**-¡DETENTE!-el viento, no corto el grito; pero si las lagrimas**

**-¿Qué demonios?-el del bando contrario, mordio el polvo-¿De donde vino eso?-y sacudio los ojos para todos lados, de ver y habia perdido el control**

**-Si tienes pensado acabar con la vida de Luffy...-oyo otra voz y no la del tirador-Al menos, hazlo en silencio...-le aconsejo-No dejas dormir...-**

**-¡ZORO!-solto fuerte el mentiroso-¡YA ERA HORA!-**

**-¡Baja y llevate a Luffy de aquí, Usopp!-ordeno-Yo me hago cargo de este tipo...-y sonrio, por la diversion**

**-¡A la orden!-y asi, dejo la torre vigía**

**-Roronoa Zoro, el espadachin...-agrego de observarlo-Antes, cazador de piratas...-hablo del pasado-Ahora, segundo al mando de los Mugiwara...-nombro el presente-¿Qué te hace pensar y eres rival para mi?-**

**-Te agradezco la presentacion...-tomo sus katanas, listo para el duelo-Pero, te aconsejo y te tragues esas palabras...-fue amable-Te serviran para pedir perdon...-**

**-¿Bromeas?-rio estando de pie-¡Tu seras el que pida perdon y de rodillas!-**

**-Eso ya lo veremos...-lo reto y todo-¡Usopp, date prisa y llevate a Luffy!-repitio, cubriendole las espaldas-¡Alerta a los demas y esperen mi señal!-actuo como todo un capitan-¡Vamos a atacar!-**

**-¡E-Entendido!-y asi, metio prisa**

**-¿De veras tienes pensado perder la vida por seres tan insignificantes?-se refirio a sus compañeros**

**-Puede que sean unos seres insignificantes...-admitio-Pero, son mi banda...-afirmo-Y, primero que nada, mis amigos...-aclaro-¡Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos, si es necesario!-**

**-Eres divertido...-murmuro-Pero, ¡eso no te salvara!-y metio carrera-¡DEAD ◊ END!-**


	7. Chapter 7

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.07: RESPUESTA+**

Una vez mas, Sunny Go sacudio el mundo.

Usopp rodo hasta los camarotes y mordio el suelo, hasta con los dientes. Una caida asombrosa, para alguien de su categoria.

¿Seria esa la señal de Zoro? Se levanto entre quejidos, tan rapido como la firmeza del barco de lo permitio; busco a Luffy.

Aparentemente, habia sido victima de un gran daño, como para haber quedado tan inmovil y siquiera despertarse con tanto grito y alboroto. Se pregunto, si despues de ese golpe estaria...

**-¡LUFFY!-lo llamo fuerte-¡OI, LUFFY!-siguio de no poder alcanzarlo-¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?-parecia que no-¡TIENES QUE ABRIR LOS OJOS!-eso, lo suplico-¡ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!-tiro, arrastrandose-¡SI NO NOS DAMOS PRISA, ZORO MORIRA!-le informo-¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA!-hasta lloro, por no poder mantenerse firme-¡VIENEN POR TI...!-el estruendo, los sacudio y le impidio seguir-¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, LUFFY...!-**

**-Ah, ah...-recien ahí, lo oyo quejarse-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?-comento de no ser consciente de la situacion**

**-¡LUFFY, BAKA!-lo insulto, pero feliz**

**-¿Eh?-y reconocio, se referia a el-¿Usopp?-le miro bien, pues no estaba del todo despierto-¡Uso...!-hasta ahí llego, de reaccionar del todo-Oi, ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí tirado?-**

**-¡ES POR TU CULPA, BAKA!-respondio-¡UN BARCO ENEMIGO ACABA DE INVADIRNOS!-le informo-¡VIENEN POR TU CABEZA!-**

**-Con que era eso, ¿eh?-cerro los ojos y todo-¡¿NOS HAN INVADIDO?!-salto de un momento a otro**

**-Hasta que te acuerdas...-comento de pie**

**-¡No hay tiempo para charlas, tenemos que...!-freno y sin dar un paso en falso**

**-¡O-Oi!-tiro de verlo de rodillas-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?-**

**-No puedo... moverme...-susurro-Mi cuerpo... no tiene fuerzas para...-**

**-¿Qué pasa, Mugiwara?-el tirador, reconocio la voz del horror-¿Limitado?-**

**-¿Quién demonios...?-volteo, quedando de cara al suelo**

**-¡LUFFY!-el mentiroso, fue testigo tardio del golpe-¡KUSO!-insulto con los dientes-¿Qué paso con Zoro?-**

**-Ese espadachin acaba de ver pasar su vida delante de sus ojos...-comento-Ahora te toca a ti, Monkey....-**

**-¡TU...!-de una, el capitan enfurecio-¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE CON ZORO?-**

**-El dijo y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por sus amigos...-comento-Yo, simplemente, le hice ese favor...-**

**-¡MISERABLE!-no ceso, de insultarlo-¿COMO TE...?-**

**-Si fuera tú, dejaria de hacer eso...-le clavo la pierna en la espalda-No sirve de nada que me insultes...-alardeo de su fuerza-Roronoa Zoro, acaba de morir...-el odio se mecio en los ojos de su victima-Pero, no te preocupes...-le alivio el dolor-Volveras a verlo, ¡cuando pases al otro mundo!-**

**-¡LUFFY!-grito el mentiroso, al tiempo de las ligeras garras**

_**~ ¡THUNDER BOLT...! ~**_

**-¡MUERE!-y cual zarpazo de animal salvaje, busco la piel y carne de su presa**

_**~ ¡TEMPO! ~**_

**-¿Cómo...?-susurro en medio del impacto-¿He... fallado?-y asi, cayo derrumbado por el trueno**

**-¿Esa fue...?-el tirador, alzo la vista de inmediato-¡NAMI!-**

**-¿Nami...?-el capitan, parecia haber recuperado la consciencia**

**-¡NAMI, QUE GUSTO VERTE!-por primera vez, se sentia honesto de decir eso-¡NOS HAS SALVADO!-agradecio, cuando la chica piso tierra**

**-Dorobou Neko...-el enemigo, los conocia a todos-¿Tu tambien interferiras?-**

**-¡A todo aquel que se atreva a atentar contra la vida de Luffy...!-invento un nuevo discurso-¡NO LO PERDONARE!-**

**-¡SUGOI!-y si, tenia que decir eso-¡NAMI, ESO FUE...!-**

**-¡ESTATE CALLADO Y DEJA ESO PARA DESPUES!-el golpe, tambien vino, como de costumbre**

**-O-Osu...-y asi, obedecio**

**-¡Y TU...!-señalo al del bando enemigo-¡MAS TE VALE Y DEJES ESTE BARCO AHORA!-ordeno-¡DE LO CONTRARIO, PREPARATE PARA MORIR!-**

**-Tranquila, no hay necesidad de ser tan ruda...-la llamo poco femenina-Mi trabajo ya esta hecho...-aseguro-Nos veremos en otra oportunidad...-**

**-¿Cómo que esta hecho?-busco una respuesta, en tanto este desaparecia-¿A que te...?-bajo los brazos, de ver la nada-¿Quién demonios...?-**

**-Dejalo asi, Nami...-el mentiroso, volvia a estar tranquilo-Al menos y Luffy esta bien...-por asi decirlo-No consiguio llevarselo...-**

**-Si, pero...-se quedo pensando-Si de veras vino por eso...-cosa que no le cuadraba-¿Por qué desistio de un momento a otro y sin pelear?-saco a la luz, todas sus dudas-No lo entiendo...-**

**-Quizas y no sea necesario que lo entiendas...- **

**-Si...-susurro-Puede y tengas razon...-**

Luffy pudo percibirlo, algo le preocupaba a la navegante. Aun en su estado, estaba seguro. No iba a parar hasta llegar al final de lo que fuese y se tratase. Aun estando la niebla mostrando los rayos del sol, algo seguia oculto en ella. La pregunta era, ¿Qué?

**CONTINUARA…**

Minna-san, me ausente demasiado por aquí

Pido disculpas por eso, he tenido que ocuparme de los estudios T_T

Pero, como prometi cuando acabe este fanfic, les traigo su continuación XD

Apenas y estoy escribiendo el 8, hasta ahora no nos dice nada; pero… tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda ^^

Les dejo los 7 primeros, para ver que onda y luego sigo subiendo XD

Tengo completa la continuación y final de AFTER YOU… , la colgare en dias

Desde aquí, gracias a los que me leen y apoyan ^^

Les dedico este fanfic en agradecimiento ^^

Nos vemos prontooo

**RuFixNaMi**


	8. Chapter 8

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.08: LUGAR+**

El dia lo abrazo por la espalda, misteriosamente.

Las heridas habian comenzado a cicatrizar mas rapido de lo que Chopper le habia previsto y las vendas cambiadas por Nami a media mañana, estaban bañadas en sangre; desde que las aves habian levantado vuelo. Se sentia extraño.

Algo en si, estaba fuera de lugar. Algo habia sido movido de donde estaba, de donde el lo habia puesto y... estaba alterando el orden del resto de las cosas habia en su interior. Era como si hubiesen saturado su sistema o algo por el estilo. Luffy se sentia invadido. Y, por primera vez...

**ESTABA INQUIETO.**

Aunque Zoro solo hubiese recibido un par de golpes y salido mas o menos bien del encontronazo con ese otro tipo, algo le decia y habia sido por pura suerte. Que el hubiese quedado inmovilizado, teniendo que cargar el resto con la responsabilidad de protegerlo... ¿quién demonios era ese otro como para dejarlo en semejante postura humillante? Alguien capaz de superarlo, sabia y existian tipos asi; pero... ¿acaso el era...?

**-¿Molesto?-la voz suave de su compañera, lo separo del miedo, como asi la llamada a la puerta**

**-Eres tu, Nami...-se quedo mirandola un largo rato-Pasa...-**

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-la entrada se cerro, con la pregunta-¿Te duele?-**

**-Creo y ya estoy mejor...-mintio, con una sonrisa-No ha sido para tanto...-**

**-Tendre que cambiar eso...-se refirio al vendaje-Te lo has manchado todo ya...-**

**-Gomen...-se disculpo, como le salio**

**-No te preocupes...-que fuese dulce, le frustraba-Venia a eso, despues de todo...-**

**-¿Eh?-se quedo helado, por segundos**

**-Le dije a Chopper y me haria cargo de todo esta vez...-confeso, sentada a su lado-Asi que, dame esos brazos...-ordeno amable-Es hora de cambiar esas vendas...-**

**-O-Osu...-en el fondo estaba sorprendido, pero no se nego; obedecio-Nee, Nami...-la llamo al rato, aun viendola ocupada**

**-¿Qué pasa?-lo miro apenas, terminando con un brazo-Dame el otro...-**

**-C-Claro...-y asi, lo hizo-Nee, ¿no te molesta tener que hacer esto?-**

**-¿Qué cosa, Luffy?-y ajusto el vendaje, mas fuerte que la ultima vez**

**-Estar al corriente de lo que me pasa...-respondio-¿No te resulta pesado?-**

**-Luffy, tu me gustas...-repitio-A ver si lo entiendes...-porque parecia y le estaba costando-Lo que haga o deje de hacer a raiz de eso, es asunto mio...-fue directa-Tu solo preocupate por estar bien...-ordeno-Yo me encargo del resto...-**

**-Pero, acordamos hacerlo juntos...-le recordo-No me siento comodo, dejandolo todo en tus manos...-**

**-Es solo hasta que estes mejor...-le informo-Una vez que esas heridas hayan sanado, volveras a hacer las cosas como a ti te gusta...-lo conformo, de alguna manera-Solo esperate un poco, ¿si?-**

**-Oosu...-**

No solo las palabras no lo convencieron, la sonrisa que vino despues; mucho menos. Le estaba ocultando algo. Mas bien...

Era el quien sentia y Nami le estaba ocultando algo. No solo eso, sentia todo demasiado extraño, como fuera de su entorno. Tenía la ligereza de que estaba en el lugar equivocado y con las personas equivocadas; todos le estaban mintiendo.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Con que motivos? ¿Acaso habia algo que el no debia saber?

Sabía y dudar de sus propios camaradas, no tenia sentido; pero... ellos le estaban dando razones para hacerlo. De alguna manera, sentia como si planeasen entregarlo y eso, no le gustaba nada.

Aturdido, se disculpo con la navegante y salio afuera. Apenas y reconocio que estaba sobre Sunny Go.

Ese barco era tan distinto a Merry, ¿Cómo habia llegado a abandonar esa nave?

Recordo entonces que, no daba para más y que no podian seguir con ella. Hasta habia peleado con Usopp por eso, por tener ideas opuestas y ahora se llevaban tan bien, como si nada...

**¿ACASO SE HABIA TRATADO DE UNA FARZA?**

No. Estaba seguro y habia sido cierto, los recuerdos que llevaba consigo... no eran parte de ningun cuento. El... habia peleado con el tirador y se habian separado por buen rato. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo era que ahora estaban juntos de nuevo?

No solo la ausencia de esa respuesta le tenia perdido, la cercania y cambio de Nami respecto a el, tambien lo tenia inquieto.

¿Desde cuando esa chica estaba tan al pendiente de el? No solo eso, ¿Por qué tanto interes en cuidar de su persona y sanar sus heridas?

Antes que la niebla se dispersase, tenia consigo las respuestas a esas preguntas. Ahora que el sol mostraba sus rayos otra vez, parecia estar vacio tanto por dentro como por fuera.

**ESTABA PERDIENDO SUS PROPIOS RECUERDOS...**

Y a costa de su propia voluntad. Puesto que el, asi no lo queria.

Olvidar esos momentos que lo habian marcado, empezar de nuevo...

Era como volver a estar solo, al principio. En lo que era suyo y le parecia ajeno. Un lugar familiar que, para el capitan, no era más que un misterio.


	9. Chapter 9

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.09: ESPACIO+**

La noche le pego en la espalda, de alguna manera.

Llevaba horas y horas, tras esa puerta; con los ojos clavados en el cielo que... habia cesado de regalarle la luna.

¿Cuántos años tenia ya? Hasta donde lo acompañaba la memoria, estaba con los preparativos para salir en busca del **ONE PIECE**, solo.

Ace, su hermano mayor, hacia años y habia salido en busca de aventuras. Aun seguia molesto por su pequeño discurso de querer hacer las cosas a su manera, sin la necesidad de su participacion.

El... no era un chico egoista, pero... cuando seguia su propio camino, lo demas, era un caso aparte.

Estaba tan emocionado por la mañana, cuando salio del pueblo. Iniciar ese viaje era su chance, para volver a verlo; a el y tambien a Shanks. Y asi...

**CUMPLIR SU PROMESA.**

Sin embargo, ya no estaba solo. Al contrario, estaba bien acompañado. Por un par de chicos y chicas, bastante interesantes que, no recordaba haber reclutado. Despues de todo...

Su pueblo se caracterizaba por ser pequeño y, estaba seguro y jamas habia visto esas caras antes. Y, si aun seguia siendo el mismo dia de ese entonces...

¿Cómo demonios habia terminado en semejante barco, si habia salido en un pequeño bote?

No solo eso, ¿Qué habia pasado con el monstruo que lo habia atacado a pocos pasos del camino?

¿Acaso esos tipos lo habian salvado?

Tenia la leve impresión que, los minutos que se habia tomado para cerrar los ojos, se habian llevado algo importante consigo. Pero...

**¿QUE?**

**-¿Aun por aquí?-una voz, le pego en los oidos-Crei y ya estarias en la cocina...-**

**-¿Ya es hora de cenar?-no lo habia notado**

**-Si...-afirmo-Siempre comemos a la misma hora...-aclaro-Al menos, desde que tú lo decidiste...-**

**-Ya veo...-**

**-¿Pasa algo?-le miro un largo rato-Te noto raro...-**

**-¿Algo?-repitio-¿Cómo que?-**

**-No lo se...-respondio-Has estado todo el dia solo, desde que saliste del camarote...-hablo de un par de horas-¿Seguro y estas bien, Luffy?-**

**-Estoy un poco aturdido, es todo...-al menos, eso le parecia-No es necesario que te preocupes...-**

**-Aunque digas eso, sabes y no te hare caso...-murmuro-No me dejas tranquila con eso de que estas bien...-**

**-¿Y por que no deberias estarlo?-en el fondo, sintio y la estaba atacando-No es necesario que te preocupes por un desconocido...-**

**-¿De que estas hablando?-mala manera de hacer una broma-Tu no eres nada de eso...-**

**-¿Eh?-y se quedo helado, sin esperarlo**

**-Luffy, tu no eres un desconocido...-que lo llamase tanto por el nombre, se lo decia-Eres la persona a la que yo mas quiero...-eso, le sono familiar-¿A poco y te olvidaste de eso?-**

**-P-Por supuesto que no...-mintio-Es solo que...-**

**-Estas preocupado por lo que paso con ese tipo, ¿verdad?-adivino o, intento hacerlo**

**-Si...-dijo no muy seguro-Debe de ser eso...-**

**-Lo mas seguro es y regrese...-le dio sus sospechas-Pero, no te preocupes...-sonrio y todo-Estaremos preparados, para cuando eso suceda...-**

Los animos de esa chica, le sonaban de algun lado.

Esa confianza puesta en si y esos ojos que, lo miraban y le decian todo.

¿Qué tipo de vinculo tenia con ella?

Por mas que sabia y tenian algo que ver, que estaban relacionados... ¿hasta que punto?

Despues de todo, tenia claro y estaban involucrados por lo que le habia dicho; pero...

Siquiera tenia presente el dia en que se habian conocido y mucho menos, que circunstancias los habian llevado a seguir el mismo camino.

¿Por qué tenia la ligera sospecha de que le habian robado algo? ¿Por qué si su corazon parecia dictarle y lo tenia todo? ¿Por qué de repente semejante vacio, si...?

**-¿Te molestaria quedarte un poco mas?-por poco, no la trato con respeto-Hay algo que quiero que me digas...-**

**-Seguro...-asistio contenta-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Tu y yo...-comenzo, como pudo-¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado?-**

**-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-vaya respuesta-¿Te preocupa algo?-**

**-L-La verdad es que...-dijo a duras penas-No tengo ni la mas palida idea de quien eres...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso debio doler**

**-Me he sentido extraño desde la mañana...-confeso-Tengo la impresión de que mis recuerdos estan desapareciendo...-a contra de su voluntad, dejo su cuerpo derrumbarse en un ligero abrazo-Seas quien seas...-porque, ni el nombre se acordaba-No quiero olvidar que existes...-rogo que al menos, eso le quedase-No quiero olvidar que siento...-siguio-¡No quiero olvidar que te quiero!-**

**-Tranquilo...-lo apego mas a si-No dejare y eso suceda...-aseguro-Juro y hare hasta lo imposible, para que no me olvides...-sentencio-¡Lo prometo!-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Minna-san, ya estamos a pasos de cumplir los primeros 10 capitulos de esta segunda parte XD

Sugoi, la primera entrega no habia ido tan rapido ^^

Sera porque la empece en otra epoca del año jjje

Buen, buen... no hay mucho que decir respecto a estos dos nuevos capitulos; solo que... se viene un poco de relleno XD

El proximo capitulo lleva el nombre de PASADO y pos, habra una pequeña remake de la primera parte de este fanfic (de lo que no se vio), espero y les guste ^^

Sin mas, agradezco a quienes se han pasado y lo han leido ^^

Especialmente a Kaze !!! Que ha sido el primero en dejar reviewww

Espero y tambien te gusten estos capis, sin mas...

Nos vemos en la proxima ^^

**RuFixNaMi**

**EDIT: **

**Gabe!!!** Es un honor tener tu review en este fic ^^ Yo me he leido los tuyos y no he podido dejar la mia, pero... ya sabes, los tuyos son genialesss !!! Agradezco de corazon tu review y me da gusto que te haya gustado esta entrega ^^ Spero y estos capis tambien tengan buena respuesta !!!


	10. Chapter 10

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.010: PASADO+**

Esas palabras bastaron para tranquilizarlo, hasta despues de la cena.

Dio vueltas y vueltas, sin comer nada; pidiendo disculpas para asi salir afuera. No se sentia nada bien.

Todos esos que lo acompañaban, se los veia tan felices...

Compartian comentarios, de lo que fuera y el... se sentia excluido. Porque, no era capaz de coincidir con ninguno de ellos y mucho menos, decir algo al respecto.

Era la sensacion de haber estado dentro de una burbuja por años y recien haber despertado. Y lo peor de todo era que, a medida que pasaban las horas, ese sentimiento de vacio; se incrementaba.

**SE HACIA CADA VEZ MAS GRANDE...**

Y aunque le habia pedido a Nami, hasta de rodillas, que no permitiera y desaparecieran todos sus recuerdos...

Esa chica estaba soltandole la mano de a poco, como en ese entonces. Solo que con una diferencia, era el quien estaba sujentadola con fuerza; sin recibir la misma respuesta.

Por primera vez, le daba la impresión y no coincidian. Aun sin recordar, si lo hacian muy seguido...

**LE DOLIA EL PECHO, POR SENTIRLA AJENA A SU VIDA...**

Aunque ella estuviera ahí, justo ahí, Luffy sentia que...

_**-¡TE DETESTO, LUFFY!-**_

Por enecima vez, se derrumbo tras esa puerta que, el mismo habia cerrado. El recuerdo del golpe de esas palabras, termino por destruir su poca fuerza de voluntad.

Esas palabras... ¿Por qué asi y tan de repente? ¿Qué le habia hecho para merecerlas?

Si habia sido capaz de lastimar a esa chica que, supuestamente, estaba hacia buen rato a su lado... ¿Qué le quedaba?

No solo eso, si habia sido capaz de hacerlo... ¿Cómo demonios lo habia perdonado? O, ¿era que se las habia arreglado para que lo perdonara?

No. Ninguna de las dos cosas, ella habia vuelto sola porque habia reconocido y no podia seguir su camino sin el. Y el, en esos momentos...

**HABIA COINCIDIDO CON LA NAVEGANTE.**

No podia seguir su camino sin ella, porque hacia buen rato y...

En medio de la certeza de lo que se le era familiar, quedo en blanco. ¿Hacia buen rato que...?

El sonido de una burbuja, le taladro los oidos. Acababa de romperse, una vez mas y ahí dentro.

Un recuerdo más, habia sido borrado. Pero, ¿Cuál?

Desde que habia comenzado a sentirse asi, habia perdido miles. En tan solo un dia que, siquiera habia terminado, decenas de fragmentos habian abandonado su mente. Pero, ¿con que proposito?

Aunque se esforzaba, no lograba comprenderlo. No lograba terminar de entenderlo, era tan frustrante...

Tener vivas cosas pasadas, sin ser capaz de retener las presentes. Tener vivos los ultimos instantes y no los importantes...

Los lazos que tenia con ese par de desconocidos, habian desaparecido de un momento a otro y el más valioso de todos ellos, amenazaba con quedar en el olvido.

Alguien le deseaba el mal, pero... no sabía quien. Estaba solo y en medio de la nada, unicamente rodeado por sus brazos que, habian terminado por lastimarle los hombros.

**LA SANGRE ESTABA CORRIENDO...**

Y no tenía ni la más minima intencion de detenerla. ¿Para que?

De a poco, terminaria siendo un ser vacio, sin conocimiento alguno de su vida pasada. Comenzaria a vivir una nueva, pero...

¿Al lado de quien? ¿Seria al lado de Nami? O... ¿terminaria por estarse junto a alguien mas?

Despues de todo, no era la unica chica que habia pasado por su vida, pero... si la unica a la que, a medias, recordaba y le tenía cariño.

Porque, todas las otras, habian pasado por su vida como si se tratara de una hoja. Una de esas tantas que, llegado el otoño abandona el arbol del que es parte.

La navegante era la ultima hoja que, estaba al borde de dejarse caer y el, el estaba dejando de sostenerla. Aun en contra de su voluntad, estaba aflojandola de a poco y aunque en el fondo, queria y ella se diera cuenta de eso...

**LA VOZ NO LE RESPONDIA COMO PARA GRITARLO...**

_**-¡NAMI!-**_

El grito en medio de la nada, lo llevo a ponerse de rodillas y dejar las lágrimas salir. Estaba dormido por fuera y despierto por dentro. Y las burbujas seguian rompiendose, cada vez mas ligeras; sin dejar nada vivo en su interior.

Corriendo miles de imágenes por sus ojos, ahora llorosos, especialmente la de aquellas manos que... aun seguian sin encontrarse. Esas que reconocia y que, de un momento a otro, lo abrazaron en señal de apoyo. No estaba solo.

**-Tranquilo...-y el susurro, lo hizo quedarse quieto-Ya estoy aquí...-**

**-¡Nami...!-el llanto hablo por el y por ese que, decia ser**

**CONTINUARA...**

Proximo... PRESENTE XD

Minna-san, al final... no quedo tan de relleno como pensaba ^^

Pero, el 11 y 12 si lo seran jjjeee

Esta es como una pequeña intro de lo que va quedando y lo que va desapareciendo, aunque no se si quedo tan bien como yo queria

Aun asi, agradezco a Kaze y Gabe por darse una vuelta por aquí ^^

Me dan animos para seguir escribiendo este fanfic ^^

Por cierto, acomode el capitulo 6, ya que habia puesto el 7 dos veces de la prisa XD

Espero y no haya sido molestia u.u

Desde aquí, me despido hasta otro capi (que sera pronto) y doy las gracias a quienes me leen y comentan

Nos vemossss !!!

**RuFixNaMi**

**NOTA: los invito a que se pasen por mis otros fics nuevecitos ^^**

**Y recuerden, mis fics son para todos !!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.011: PRESENTE+**

En un vano intento de arreglar las cosas, su vida paso a ser un infierno. Lo unico que le quedaba de el mismo, era su nombre que, no lo habia olvidado; de tanto que se lo decian.

Desde el encuentro con ese tipo un tanto amenazante, habian pasado un par de semanas; quizas hasta un mes. Y el...

Seguia en la misma posicion. En la litera de su camarote, con los ojos cerrados y abrazado a su propio cuerpo. Creia que, de esa manera, los recuerdos no se irian. Que se quedarian donde debian quedarse, que no se movirian de su corazon. Pero...

No más, se estaba engañando. Estos seguian borrandose de sus adentros, dejandolo cada vez más sordo; más solo. Apenas y habia podido retener un par de ellos, pero... sin importancia.

¿De que le servia saber cuando era su cumpleaños? ¿De que le servia saber el nombre del lugar en el que habia nacido?

Hacia tiempo largo que lo habia dejado y no regresaria pronto, por lo que parecia. Entonces...

¿Por qué se habia molestado en atajar eso y no otra cosa? Despues de todo...

Se habia ajenado por completo al mundo de afuera y no hablaba con nadie. Tenía miedo que le hiciesen daño, porque no sabía como demonios habia llegado a tratar con unos tipos tan raros. Aunque, ese tipo de cosas le gustaban, no recordaba que fuese hasta un punto tan alto.

Unicamente, aceptaba dar con ellos para comer, porque le habian dicho y no podia estar con el estomago vacio. Pero...

Eran no mas, unos minutos de puro silencio, en los que todos los ojos se posaban en el y no lo dejaban respirar.

**LO AHOGABAN...**

Habia comenzado a odiar ese sensacion y a temerle al sol. Cosa que, según lo poco que aun recordaba, era como otra parte de su ser.

Luffy adoraba el mar y las aventuras, eso... no lo habia olvidado. Pero, ¿todo lo demas?

Esos huecos que tenía al costado del corazon, antes habian estado llenos de algo. Pero, ¿de que?

Aunque intentaba dar a fondo con lo que ya le habian quitado, no...

**-¿Todavia despierto?-esa voz, lo asalto-Crei que ya estabas durmiendo...-**

**-No tengo sueño...-respondio equivando los ojos que, lo acechaban-El... no me deja dormir...-**

**-¿El?-no entendio-¿De quien estas hablando?-**

**-Esta terminantemente prohibido decir su nombre...-temblo de un momento a otro-El... puede oirnos...-**

**-Luffy...-lo llamo, porque otra no le quedo-¿Qué te...?-**

**-Nami-la llamo en seco-Yo estoy desapareciendo...-completo**

**-¿Eh?-eso, la sorprendio**

**-Tarde o temprano, no quedara nada de quien conoces...-aclaro-Solo sere un sujeto que se llame igual que el...-**

**-¡No digas tonterias!-para esto, ya estaba frente a el-¡Tu nunca...!-**

**-Ya que yo no podre hacerlo...-la interrumpio, con un abrazo corto-¿Podrias recordarme tu a mi?-en el fondo, sabia lo que decia-Si me tienes contigo, no desaparecere del todo...-arreglo-De esa manera, puede que...-**

**-Deja de decir esas cosas...-susurro-Por favor...-**

**-¿Eh?-su mirada, lo ataco de nuevo**

**-Dije y no dejaria que desaparecieras...-sentencio-Y no dejare que lo hagas...-repitio-No me importa quien te haya hecho esto...-un poco si-Yo... te traere de regreso...-**

**-Nami...-lo dejo sin palabras**

**-Solo por esta vez...-lo miro fijo-¿Podrias confiar un poquito en mi, Luffy?-**

Como no encontro las palabras justas y necesarias, no le respondio.

Le parecio mas justo, apegarla a su cuerpo y dejar que se quedase ahí. Por alguna extraña razon, Nami era un sello.

Mientras estaba a su lado, nada desaparecia, el tiempo parecia congelarse cada vez que tenia contacto con ella. Y esas palabras...

Le borraban tanto el miedo de adentro que, aun con lo mal que la estaba pasando, podia soltar un par de lagrimas y dibujar una corta sonrisa.

Parecia ser que, la historia se daria vuelta. Por primera vez...

El la necesitaria para todo y ella, tendria que arreglarselas para no dejarlo solo. Mientras tanto...

Busco como asegurarse y aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba. Ese pequeño reflejo de su confesion que, quizas fuese el hilo de lo que ahora, le estaba pasando.

_**-Tu me gustas, Nami...-**_

La maldicion habia caido sobre una sola persona, el y estaba haciendole daño a todo aquel que tocaba. Sin embargo...

Intentar alejar a la navegante, era inutil. Ella estaba demasiado prendada a el y Luffy, por su parte, no queria desprenderse de Nami.

La necesitaba, la extrañaba. Aunque, no estaba bien seguro por que, la queria de su lado.

Aunque el mundo se le viniese abajo y lo aplastase con todas las letras, aunque siquiera se recordase a si mismo; queria conservar algo de todo lo vivido.

**EL NOMBRE DE SU NAVEGANTE Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR ELLA...**

Que, de a poco, estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Sin que se diese cuenta...


	12. Chapter 12

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.012: INSTANTE+**

Desperto abrumado por el mal sueño. El aire le faltaba en los pulmones y su mano habia alcanzado el cielo, del grito que pego.

Una vez más, habia vuelto a suceder. Ese sueño, ese contacto con ese tipo que tanto se le parecia.

Desde que habia comenzado a olvidar lo que lo rodeaba y lo hacia persona, este habia pasado a invadir sus sueños; por no decir... su mente. Al principio, no era nada más que un sueño comun. Un cuarto oscuro, el de un lado, el otro a metros de si...

No tenia nada de extraño, hasta que... de repente, sus memorias comenzaron a desaparecer. Ahí, la cosa cambio.

Comenzo a verlo con mayor detenimiento y a escuchar una especie de corriente de agua, bajo sus pies.

Lo unico que capto bien desde el primer momento, fueron las manos de ese otro. Manchadas de sangre, mientras comia papel a lo loco.

No habia nada que los diferenciase, era como una copia que, habitaba en sus pensamientos y no lo dejaba dormir. Que, a veces lo tomaba por sorpresa y le atravesaba el pecho; para llevarse más de sus adentros.

**ESTABA SIENDO DEVORADO POR SI MISMO...**

Esa noche, despues que Nami lo dejo, volvio a suceder.

El tipo se le acerco astuto y le toco el corazon, arrancandole otra hoja mas; llevandosela a la boca. El pecho le dolio tanto que, grito por dentro para poder despertar. Esa era la unica manera que tenia de salir de ahí, puesto que su cuerpo... no lo escuchaba.

Habia dejado de sonreir, de reir, de ver las cosas del lado positivo; para el... ya no habia nada de eso. Con el tormento que tenia encima, el tiempo no le alcanzaba para encintarse los ojos y no caer rendido sobre ese suelo frio que; ahora era su abrigo.

Oyo movimiento afuera, habian llegado a una isla. Las provisiones habian terminado por acabarse y, según el cocinero, necesitaban mas; antes de continuar con el camino que habian decidido en un principio. Luffy ya no recordaba cual era, hasta se le habia pasado volando el sueño suyo; como si no tuviese ninguno.

**ESO TAMBIEN SE LO HABIAN QUITADO.**

La puerta se abrio ante sus narices, cuando achico los ojos y volvio a encontrarla, rodeada por esa luz que; siquiera sabia si venia de ella o del mismisimo sol.

**-Nos toca ir a la cuidad...-le informo-¿Vienes?-**

**-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-se incorporo, despertandose un poco-Aunque este...-**

**-Luffy-lo llamo ligera-¿Cuántas veces tendre que decirtelo?-eso, le sono a reproche-Aunque no te acuerdes ni de quien eres...-cosa para la que poco le faltaba-Tu sigues siendo Luffy...-sentencio-Y lo seguiras siendo, hasta que a mi se me olvide...-**

**-Nami...-realmente, no sabia que decir**

**-Ven...-lo invito amable-Dame esa mano y salgamos de aquí...-**

**-Seguro...-**

Y el tiempo, volvio a dar un giro, cuando le hizo caso.

Un par de imágenes lo asaltaron por delante y otras, lo apuñalaron por detrás.

¿Cuántas veces esa chica habia pedido su mano? ¿Cuántas veces no se la habia dado?

No solo eso, la vez que intento alcanzarla y no pudo...

¿Por qué demonios ese recuerdo seguia ahí? ¿Por qué solo le quedaban dentro los que le hacian daño?

La culpa corria por sus venas y le impedia acercarse tanto como queria. Si Nami era capaz de detener el paso del tiempo, entonces, era posible que tambien pudiese regresarle los recuerdos que habia perdido. Sin embargo...

Los gritos y lagrimas de esa ultima vez, le impedian dar un paso adelante y lo abligaban a dar uno hacia el costado.

**LO QUERIAN FUERA, DE UNA BUENA VEZ...**

Pero, ¿Quién? Y, ¿Por qué?

Si se habia vuelto un estorbo en el camino de alguien, al menos y queria saberlo. Aunque, ¿para que?

No ganaria nada con saberlo. Sus cosas no regresarian, solo porque atrapase al culpable. Ademas, si lo encontraba...

¿Qué haria con el? ¿Acaso sabia como hacerle frente? ¿Estaba apto para ser su oponente?

Según los recuerdos que aun tenía dentro, habia perdido una gran cantidad veces y no habia salido del todo bien parado. Querer hacerse el fuerte, cuando siquiera recordaba de que se valia para dar pelea...

**SIMPLEMENTE, SE ESTABA ENGAÑANDO.**

Aun asi, aposto a que, tomando la mano de esa chica; las cosas podian cambiar.

Aposto a empezar de nuevo, para recuperar la vida que, de a poco, le estaban quitando.

Aunque tuviese que empezar desde el otro lado de la esquina, estaba seguro y llegaria al mismo puerto que ella. Y ahí, entonces...

Las palabras le quedaron medio en blanco, cuando el tiempo volvio a correr. Los gritos dejaron de volverlo sordo, para que asi pudiese volver a escuchar la voz de la navegante.

Despacio, avanzo junto con ella, dejando atrás ese pedazo oscuro que; no hacia otra cosa más que comérselo mientras dormia. Haciendo a la pesadilla mas fuerte y al sueño...

**MÁS PEQUEÑO. **


	13. Chapter 13

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.013: PASAJERO+**

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba lejos de ella. Corriendo a todo lo que daba, para alcanzar esa presencia, tan parecida a la suya. Oyo los gritos de la navegante, pidiendole que se detuviese; sin hacerle caso siquiera por un segundo. Estaba demasiado tildado en ese otro que, por las noches lo atormentaba que, frenar cuando podia interrogarlo...

**SIQUIERA PENSO EN ESO, LO DEJO DE LADO.**

Doblo en la última de todas las esquinas y freno ante un callejon sin salida. Ahí, lo estaba esperando. Ese tipo que, hacia un buen rato, los habia atacado cuando estaban sobre Sunny Go. La noche que Usopp habia hecho guardia, esa misma noche... sus recuerdos; comenzaron a desaparecer. Y todo por el unico golpe que le dio ese sujeto a su pecho.

**¿QUE LE HABIA HECHO EN ESOS MOMENTOS?**

Solo recordaba haberle hecho frente, con uno de sus tantos puñetazos, recibiendo el rechazo como asi, un impacto que lo dejo con la boca abierta. Cayo entonces al suelo y el tipo lo tomo del cuello, para decirle esas palabras que; aun cuando estaba solo... lo atormentaban.

_**-Lo olvidaras todo y me buscaras-**_

Y era cierto. Apenas diviso a ese que, parecia su sombra más que otra cosa, se olvido de que estaba con los otros y salio corriendo; como si hubiese visto al diablo o algo por el estilo. Aunque, si lo pensaba asi...

**-Hasta que viniste-dijo, saliendo de lo oscuro-Llevo dias esperandote, Mugiwara-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-lo trato un poco con respeto-¿Por qué me hizo venir hasta aquí?-**

**-Te necesito-contesto-Eres parte de mi-**

**-¿De que demonios esta hablando?-no se la trago-¡Yo no soy...!-**

**-¿Acaso sabes quien eres?-lo corto-Crei haber borrado eso tambien-**

**-¡¿POR QUE?!-ahí, grito-¡¿POR QUE ME LO QUITO TODO?!-**

**-¿Acaso te gustaban ese par de recuerdos falsos?-lo ataco, con otra pregunta**

**-¿Eh?-y lo dejo en blanco**

**-Esos tipos te tomaron como prisionero y se apoderaron de ti-le mintio-No hicieron mas que mentirte-aclaro-Todo para ponerte en mi contra-**

**-¿Cómo dice?-achico los ojos, molesto**

**-He estado buscandote todo este tiempo, Luffy-lo llamo con confianza-Para volverte la persona que realmente eres-**

**-¿La persona que realmente soy?-repitio-¡Entonces...!-salto de un momento a otro-¡Todo lo que Nami me dijo...!-**

**-Es mentira-le dio a entender-Ella te ha mentido mas que todos los otros-y a saber, tambien-Es una bruja-lo engaño-Solo se divirtio, jugando contigo-**

**-Uso...-susurro, con los recuerdos pegados a los ojos-Tiene que estar mintiendo...-y hasta lo pidio-Nami jamas podria...-hasta se acordo de ella, en ese preciso instante-¡ELLA JAMAS ME HARIA ALGO ASI!-eso, lo grito-¡NOSOTROS SOMOS...!-**

**-¿Qué?-no lo dejo terminar-¿Qué es lo que son?-lo reto a que lo dijese-Si es que lo recuerdas, claro-**

**-¡NAMI Y LOS OTROS, SON MIS NAKAMAS!-declaro-¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA, SE QUE ESO NO ES MENTIRA!-**

**-Dime una cosa-apreto los dientes-¿Ellos te lo dijeron o tú te lo acuerdas?-**

**-Eso no es asunto suyo-declaro serio-¿Qué demonios pretendia poniendome en contra de los mios?-**

**-Aun con un par de recuerdos encima, no puedo cambiarte de bando-murmuro furioso-Supongo que no queda otra-se resigno-¡MUERE!-**

Ahí, le volvio el impacto. El mismo de esa noche, le paso el pecho, llevandose lo poco que le quedaba dentro y tirandolo al suelo; luego de hacerlo volar un poco. Toco donde estaba su corazon, buscando un poco de aire, mientras el tipo se le acercaba despacio; bien despacio. Otra vez, el le habia...

**-Recuerda bien esto, Mugiwara-volvio a llamarlo, como en un principio-Yo sere quien te entregue a la Marine y cobre la recompensa que tiene tu cabeza-aseguro, mas seguro que los seguros-Vendre por ti, muy pronto-**

Y como si se tratase de una pelicula de terror, desaparecio junto con la sobra de ese lugar y lo dejo solo.

Ahí, tirado en el suelo, con el dolor pegado al cuerpo y con el vacio por dentro. Dijo que iba a matarlo y sin embargo...

Lo habia dejado medio vivo, imposibilitado de pedir ayuda, pero... vivo. Aun asi... su voz lucho por salir, llamar a gritos a los otros para que viniesen a buscarlo; pero... nada. Unicamente, podia llamarlos por dentro, por fuera... estaba mas mudo que una piedra. ¿Acaso le habia quitado la voz?

No solo eso, las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse dentro de el, lo que faltaba parecia estar volviendo y sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo. Las palabras de ese tipo, lo habian dejado pensando.

_**-He estado buscandote todo este tiempo, Luffy. Para volverte la persona que realmente eres-**_

¿Qué habia querido decirle con eso? ¿Y por que?


	14. Chapter 14

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.014: SUEÑO+**

Los otros, se aparecieron un poco tarde, para levantarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Para cuando abrio los ojos, se encontraba en el mismo lugar que, junto a Nami habia dejado. Se sentia extraño.

Por alguna extraña razon, el vacio que sentia desde hacia un par de dias, se habia llenado con algo. Pero, ¿con que?

Se incorporo a medias y comenzo a caminar despacio, le dolian los hombros. Aparentemente, el efecto del ultimo golpe, le habia hecho mas daño del que creia y estaba mostrando los dientes, para molestarlo por un buen rato. Ese tipo... habia terminado por divertirse con el, solo por haberle robado un par de recuerdos que, parecia haberle regresado con su unico ataque.

**¿SERIAN ESAS SUS INTENCIONES?**

Se encamino a la cocina, suponiendo que habia dormido mucho y abrio la puerta, encontrandose con Sanji.

El rubio volvio enseguida de verlo entrar y lo recibio mas amable que de costumbre. Eso, le sono raro y fruncio el ceño.

**-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el cocinero-¿Por qué esa cara?-**

**-¿Por qué de repente esa amabilidad?-lo ataco seco-¿Qué no estabas molesto conmigo por lo de...?-**

**-Eso ya es cosa del pasado-no lo dejo terminar-Ya te lo dije hace un rato-le dio a entender-Dejo a Nami-san en tus manos-la nombro, sin remordimientos-Se que, ella solo sera feliz, si se encuentra contigo-**

**-De veras que no entiendo a esa chica...-suspiro y tomo asiento-¿Qué no se cansa de estar conmigo?-**

**-Ha encontrado a quien proteger-le comento-No te quejes por ser esa persona para ella, Luffy-**

**-No me quejo...-volvio a tomar aire-Simplemente, no lo entiendo...-le dio a saber-¿Qué vio en mi para preferirme sobre ti?-vaya pregunta-Tu tenias mas...-**

**-Puntos a favor, ¿eh?-termino por el-Si, supongo que los tenia-no le dio mucha importancia-Pero, Nami-san tomo otro tipo de cosas en cuenta, por lo que parece-le dio a entender-Y ganaste tu-sentencio-¿Qué no te sientes feliz?-**

**-Con todo lo que ha pasado en estos ultimos dias...-acoto como frustrado-Me tomo que no...-**

**-Bueno, bueno...-intento levantarle los animos, con un poco de carne-Lo peor ya ha pasado...-agrego con una media sonrisa-Sal afuera y diviertete, ¿de acuerdo?-como que se lo ordeno-A todos les dara gusto ver que has regresado, capitan...-**

**-Lo intentare...-añadio poniendose de pie-Gracias, Sanji...-**

El rubio respondio un tanto mas tarde, cuando cerró la puerta.

Tenia razon, lo peor ya habia pasado. Mientras ese tipo no se apareciese frente a sus narices, podia estarse tranquilo.

Por supuesto y no podia olvidarse de las pesadillas y las amenazas sobre su memoria; pero... al menos y podia intentar estar bien, para que los demas estuviesen bien.

Lo que menos queria, era...

**-¡OI, LUFFY!-ese, fue el reno-¡VEN A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS!-**

Se quedo medio ido. Hacia buen rato que, no aceptaba ese tipo de invitaciones. Durante un buen tiempo, esos chicos... le parecieron un par de extraños y se nego a confiar en ellos; y ahora... su corazon se le iluminaba, tanto como la cara, por querer estar con ellos... como en un principio.

**-¡OOSU!-acepto de inmediato**

Corrio tan rapido como pudo y resvalo en el intento de parar el paso, cayendo sobre el tirador. Este, automaticamente, se quejo; dandole un par de golpes e insultos, de los cuales... hizo gracia, tanto como pudo.

**-¡ECHABA DE MENOS ESTO!-tiro, en medio de la risa**

**-¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!-completaron los otros con lagrimas-¡BIENVENIDO, LUFFY!-y de paso, lo abrazaron**

**-¡ARIGATO!-se les unio, en todo-¡USOPP, CHOPPER...!-**

**-Si seran chiquitos...-la queja y el suspiro, rompieron el encanto**

**-¡OI, NAMI!-la llamo y la miro, tambien-¡NO ESTROPEES LA DIVERSION!-siguio como de costumbre-¡AHORA MISMO, NOSOTROS ESTAMOS...!-**

**-Toma...-lo interrumpio-No olvides esto...-le regreso su sombrero-Y...-se puso su altura-Bienvenido, capitan...-**

**-O-Osu...-se quedo sin palabras, por verla sonreir**

**-Nos vemos más tarde, ¿nee?-se hizo la simpatica**

**-C-Claro...-no se nego-Ahí nos vemos, Nami...-y con eso, marcho paso**

**-Si seras chiquito, Luffy...-se le burlaron los otros-¡Hasta te sonrojaste!-**

**-¡SILENCIO!-grito, volviendo a sus compañeros-¡NO SE METAN DONDE NO SE LOS LLAMA!-**

**-¡Admitelo, admitelo!-le tomaron el pelo-¡Te sonrojaste, te sonrojaste!-**

**-¡QUE NO!-repitio-¡SERAN...!-lo sacaron, de tanto divertirse con el-¡CORRAN, PORQUE LES DOY!-**

Y con eso, comenzo la persecución de todas las mañanas.

Chopper y Usopp por delante, el por detrás. Gritando despavoridos, rogando que no los alcanzase.

Quizas y Sanji tenia razon, podria estarse tranquilo mientras ese tipo no volviese a dar señales de vida y sus pesadillas quedansen a un costado; regresandole el lugar que le correspondia al sueño; desde un principio.


	15. Chapter 15

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.015: DESVELO+**

Se lo penso un par de veces, antes de llamar a la puerta.

Desde que habian vuelto a estar juntos, no habian tenido oportunidad de estar del todo bien y la invitacion de la navegante, le habia llamado la atencion. Sin embargo...

No dijo nada y obedecio. Fue hasta su camarote y se quedo ahí parado, pensando.

Si era mejor abrir la puerta o no, si era mejor esperar que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia o no. Si era mejor dar la vuelta y no regresar o quedarse ahí y dejar que su cuerpo avanzase primero.

Por desgracia, hacia buen rato que no escuchaba que pensaba su mente, su corazon mandaba en ese tipo de asuntos.

Solo por eso...

Movio un poco la mano y partio el silencio en dos, a ver si Nami lo recibia o no.

**-Te tardaste un poco...-fue lo primero que le dijo**

**-Gomen...-y el, se disculpo-No estaba seguro si debia de venir o no...-**

**-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto, luego de tomarle el brazo, para hacerlo pasar-¿Acaso estabas nervioso?-**

**-N-Nami...-la llamo apenas-Hace rato que no estamos del todo bien...-le dio a entender-Y yo, me siento un poco...-**

**-Intranquilo, ¿verdad?-lo descubrio-Hasta en eso, nos parecemos...-**

**-¿Eh?-se quedo como tonto**

**-La verdad es que...-lo solto de inmediato, para agarrarse asimisma-Despues de todo lo que paso, pense que...-hablo de a pedazos-Nosotros quedamos en intentarlo de nuevo, ¿recuerdas?-ahí, lo miro fijo-Entonces, yo crei que...-**

**-Entiendo...-tiro con una sonrisa-Aun quieres estarte conmigo, ¿nee?-**

**-Hai...-apenas y se la escucho**

**-Esta bien si me lo dices...-se hizo el simpatico, como pudo-Estoy aquí para ti, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, le llego, mucho**

**-Para lo que sea...-termino con una sonrisa**

**-Luffy...-y ahí, empezaron las lágrimas**

**-¡O-Oi!-se alerto de inmediato y la abrazo-Antes que te pongas a llorar...-aunque, ya lo estaba haciendo-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-¡H-Hai!-respondio, como pudo**

**-¿Te gustaria volver conmigo?-fue directo**

**-¿Q-Que?-y ahí, si que lo miro, aun con el llanto encima**

**-Con todo lo que paso, tuviste que mover tus cosas aquí de nuevo...-comento un tanto suelto-Creo y ya es hora que regreses para mis lados, navegante...-**

**-Luffy...-la dejo sin palabras**

**-¿Qué dices?-pero, el no-¿Te vienes?-**

**-Solo si te quedas esta noche conmigo...-le puso condiciones**

**-Ni que tuviese pensado ir a otra parte...-termino arrogante, como de costumbre**

Esas palabras, lo desataron todo.

El impulso de ella y la prisa de el, juntas para bien y para mal.

Avanzando despacio, por ese terreno pequeño que los distanciaba del suelo; como asi... de la cama. Cayendo en la tentación y el capitan sobre la navegante.

Haciendo lo que no debia hacer, rompiendo los límites y las reglas; como la primera vez. Despues de tanto tiempo...

Estaban a solas, para terminar lo que ese dia habian empezado por puro capricho y Luffy...

Luffy no iba a detenerse, hasta no haber acabado con el asunto, de una vez por todas.

Tomo carrera, como asi ventaja y la despojo de la blusa que usaba para dormir; encontrandose como otras tantas veces con el sujetador que le impedia tocar del todo su piel.

Lo bajo, como de costumbre y poso sus manos en esos pechos tan voluminosos que, ya su boca conocia de memoria. Fue entonces, el turno de sus labios que, se conformaron con tomar el cuello e ir bajando.

Todo a su tiempo, a ese que creia necesario, para no perderle detalle y mucho menos; dejarla escapar.

Porque, la queria ahí, justo ahí; rendida y a esperas de lo que el moria porque pasara. Ese instante en que, caeria repentinamente sobre ella y volverian a unirse, para ser uno solo.

**POR LA ETERNIDAD.**

Sus manos ya andaban haciendo de las suyas, herizandole cada centimetro del cuerpo, en tanto su boca decaia sobre los botones rosados que, tanto le llamaban la atencion.

Esa sensacion de hambre, ellos eran los unicos capaces de desvanecerla. Quizas por eso, opto por comerlos (a su manera), recibiendo como respuesta un par de gritos por parte de la quinta subida a Merry Go.

Metio prisa, aun sin andar los demas cerca, deslizandose hasta la tela de la falda, para meterse dentro.

Chillo ella entonces, achicandose un poco y cerrando los ojos; al tiempo que abrio la boca... para dejarlo entrar.

**LUFFY SE DIO PASO, SOLO.**

Violento los dedos en el punto debil, mientras sus labios buscaban contacto con los de su chica.

Resumiendo el asunto, bajo las horas de la noche y el sudor que lo manchaba, junto al frio de una estacion que no era invierno.

Los golpes comenzaron a gastar la madera y la voz, pasó a ser nada más que un susurro.

**MATANDO EL SUEÑO Y EL DESVELO...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: MIEDO**

Minna-san, aquí de regreso con nuevos capitulos XD

Me habia quedado colgada, sin escribir mucho por aquí ^^

Pero, ya llegamos al 15 (mas bien, al 16 - que esta en proceso -), no nos falta tanto jjjee

La historia parece haberse acomodado bastante rapido, verdad?

Pero, no. No todo sera color de rosa, se los aseguro XD

Luffy ha recuperado sus recuerdos un tanto facil, por lo que hice ver; pero... no todo es lo que parece XD

Asi que, preparense para el giro que dare por aquí, despues de un poco de felicidad jjjeee

Por el momento, les dejo estos capitulos y les doy las gracias a quienes se pasaron por esta parte y la anterior ^^

**Gabe - Taiori - Nami-san - Kaze - OPL - Jenny y + **

Por ustedes esta aquí la continuacion que, espero terminar este año y, quien sabe??? Tal vez, tengamos 3era parte XD

Despues de todo, este fic en un principio, iba a ser de unos 1.000 jjjeee

Yaaa, no los aburro y los dejo leer ^^

Grax por las reviews, me animannn !! Espero algunas por estos XD

Nos vemooos ^^

**LuNa RULEZ**

- Pasense por mi nuevo proyecto: **WANTED!**


	16. Chapter 16

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.016: MIEDO+**

**-Buenos dias...-**

Esas palabras pasaron por sus oidos, una vez que abrio los ojos. Habia sido una noche larga. Siquiera recordaba, como se las habia arreglado para llegar hasta la cama y decidirse por el sueño y no, por el cuerpo de la navegante.

Seguramente habia tanteado, mientras su boca luchaba por no despegarse de la suya. Hacia tanto que no la tocaba que, soltarla por un segundo; no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos si era para ponerse mas comodo.

Y, por esa pequeña falta de delicadeza, tenia la duda dando vueltas por ahí. ¿Cómo habia hecho para dejar el suelo?

Estaba tan en otro panorama que, no daba como para preguntarse eso y mucho menos, otra cosa menos interesante. Despues de todo...

**NAMI ESTABA AHÍ, FRENTE A EL...**

¿No era esa, una de las pocas cosas que, le importaban?

Si. Ultimamente, tenia la mente en muchas cosas, pero... cuando se trataba de ella; todas quedaban de lado.

¿Eso por que? Simplemente, porque habia roto la unica regla que sabia y no debia romper.

**ENAMORARSE DE UNA DE LOS SUYOS.**

Sin embargo, eso habia pasado sin que asi lo quisiese.

Las fichas le habian caido demasiado rapido y, no habia tenido tiempo de tomar la correcta. Prefirio equivocarse y quedarse con Nami que, ir por lo que de veras era lo correcto.

Se sintio mas comodo a su lado y paso por alto lo que, de veras le correspondia como pirata. Decidio volver a ser un ser ordinario, para estar a su altura y no a la de alguien mas.

**ESCOGIO AMARLA Y NADA MAS...**

**-¿Dormiste bien?-siguio la chica de verle la sonrisa**

**-Algo...-respondio sin romper el encanto-¿Tu?-**

**-No...-le siguio contenta-Extrañaba esto...-**

**-¿Esto?-repitio sin entender-¿A que te...?-**

**-No lo sabias, ¿eh?-tiro por la sorpresa-Antes, me gustaba verte dormir...-**

**-¿Y ahora?-quiso saber**

**-Solo cuando estas tranquilo...-dijo estando mas cerca-Me transmites paz...-le pasó la mano por el rostro, despacio**

**-Nami...-y el, se la retuvo-Hay algo que yo...-**

**-¿Qué...?-se achico un poco**

Una vez más, las palabras no le alcanzaron. Se quedo en blanco, antes de lo esperado y no le quedo otra que abrazarla.

Apreto el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y cerro los ojos, para asi respirar. El susto habia pasado, pero... Luffy sentia que no. Que, algo no cuadraba, pese a su intento de estar bien y que, tarde o temprano; ese tipo vendria a romper el muro que habia creado para que no les hiciesen daño.

Y, lo sabía. Si llegaba a tocarlo de nuevo, sus recuerdos...

**-¿Tienes miedo?-descubrio, como de costumbre**

**-No quiero perderte, tonta...-la insulto, sin querer-¿Tan dificil es que entiendas eso?-**

**-Una vez me dijiste...-hablo dulce, aferrandose a el-Que mientras estuvieramos juntos...-siguio, lento-Estariamos bien...-termino bajito-Y yo, creo en eso...-**

**-Pero, es que...-busco algun tipo de excusa-Por esto, ¡nosotros...!-la respuesta a su abrazo, lo callo**

**-Dije que te protegeria, ¿no?-se puso seria-Si ese tipo se atreve a venir aquí otra vez...-cosa que, pasaria pronto-Yo misma acabare con el...-**

**-Nami...-para cuando la llamo, ella ya lo miraba**

**-Luffy...-lo nombro seguido-Si vas a tenerle miedo a esto...-cosa que si-Hazlo junto conmigo, ¿si?-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, le llamo la atencion**

**-No te sienta nada bien, hacer las cosas solo...-**

Ya despues de eso, no le quedo otra que sonreir. Esa chica...

Sabia como hacerle sentir seguro, aun cuando sabia y no podia estarlo. Tenia una extraña manera de darle su compañía y el, que tanto la echaba de menos, no mas deseaba tomarla y no soltarla; jamas.

Hacia un año o mas, habia tomado que estar con Nami, era lo correcto y; siendo ya eso un recuerdo, queria hacerlo de nuevo. Queria tomar esa decisión de nuevo y de la misma manera que, en ese entonces.

Sentenciando mas rapido que, la navegante le gustaba y que, no iba a perderla por nada en el mundo. Y, si era necesario destruir el mundo, para que nadie le tocase un pelo, entonces... lo haria. Se bajaria de donde estaba subido y, le daria un golpe a todo aquel que se le topase por el camino.

**IGNORANDO SI ERAN AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS...**

Y al primero que aplastaria con sus propios pies, ¡seria...!

**-¡LUFFY!-la voz del artillero, lo alerto tanto como la puerta abierta-¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!-a eso, volteo-¡ES ESE TIPO DE NUEVO!-sentencio-¡NOS ATACA!-**

**-¡KUSO...!-se alisto mas rapido que de costumbre y salio por la puerta, ignorando a su camarada**

**-¡O-OI!-se dio cuenta, tarde-¿D-DONDE VAS?-**

**-¡A ACABAR CON ESTO, DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-respondio, con los puños cerrados-¡A ESE TIPO, YO...!-apreto los dientes, en camino-¡LE PATEARE EL TRASERO!-**

**PROXIMO ******** TORMENTO**

Minna-san, aquí de a poco, retomando este fanfic XD

Esta vez, vengo con el capitulo del dia no mas u.u

Las clases se me han puesto encima y no tengo el tiempo que querria para continuarlo

Pero, ya he terminado con los otros y este, no quedara pendiente

Como veran, volvieron los problemas y lo que tengo planeado para lo que sigue, le dara un giro a la historia ^^

Este fic, pasara a tener LuNa, de una manera distinta jjje

Ya verannn !!!

Desde aquí agradezco las reviews de Taiori, Gabe y Kaze ^^

Nos vemos prontooo !!

**LuNa RULEZ**


	17. Chapter 17

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.017: TORMENTO+**

**-¿Me buscabas, Mugiwara?-**

Eso, lo hizo frenar.

Los pies se le pararon a mitad del camino y los ojos, se le volvieron hacia la cubierta; mas bien... al centro de ella. Justo ahí, estaba el. De pie y con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, esperando que le diese su mejor golpe.

Luffy apreto los dientes y achico los ojos, lo ultimo que queria era ver a ese tipo de nuevo y este, parecia estar muy interesado en cumplir con su palabra.

_**-Vendre por ti, muy pronto-**_

Y la verdad, si que lo habia hecho. Se habia aparecido mas rapido de lo que esperaba y, lo peor de todo era que, no estaba listo como para darle pelea. Porque...

No estaba solo, todos los otros estaban por ahí y no permitiria que, por su culpa, corriesen peligro. Si era necesario, ¡el mismo...!

**-¿Qué con esa cara?-por poco, se le rio-¿No estas feliz de verme?-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-se olvido del respeto, de la ultima vez**

**-Dije que vendria por ti pronto-respondio rapido-¿Acaso tan mala memoria tienes?-**

**-Te encargaste de robarmela una vez-le recordo, no muy a gusto-¿Vienes a hacerlo de nuevo?-**

**-No-nego-Esa habilidad, acaba de adquirir su primer desperfecto-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, le sono a farza**

**-No puedo tocar a la misma persona dos veces-le informo-Lo que robo, regresa con el segundo golpe-**

**-Ya veo-ahí, le cerro-Con que por eso, mis recuerdos regresaron-**

**-¿Pensaste que te los habia dado por gusto?-recien entonces, apreto los dientes-¡No me hagas reir!-y saco, su arma**

**-Viniste por una pelea justa, ¿eh?-se puso en posicion y todo-Me parece bien-**

**-¡No seas idiota!-lo insulto, harto-¡Acabare contigo, de un solo golpe!-**

**-¡Intentalo!-**

Esas palabras, abrieron las puertas del reto. El tipo dejo ver su brazo a medias de hierro y lo apreto, anunciando el comienzo del duelo. Por su parte, Luffy tomo carrera y fue por el primer impacto, consiguiendolo sin problemas; dandole al pecho de fondo... aunque sin mucho resultado.

El viejo barrio el suelo con el, con un puñetazo ligero que, ni sus ojos vieron venir y se partio la espalda contra el otro lado de la cubierta. Supo entonces, el sujeto no estaba jugando; de veras habia venido a acabar con el asunto y aunque no lo habia hecho con un solo golpe, probablemente; lo hiciese con dos o mas.

**-¿Qué te parecio eso, Mugiwara?-tiro, de estar frente a el-¿Ya tuviste suficiente?-**

**-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?-se levanto, aun sin poder hacerlo-Me aburres-**

**-¿Te aburro?-ahí, si rio-¡Tu eres el que me aburre a mi!-**

**-Si quieres pelear conmigo-cosa que si-No metas a los demas en esto-acoto-No peleare, si ellos estan en peligro-**

**-¿Aun en momentos asi, piensas mas en ellos que en ti?-cuestiono-¿Y te haces llamar pirata?-**

**-No-nego-Hace tiempo que yo deje de ser un pirata-arreglo-Ahora, tan solo soy yo-**

**-¡Da lo mismo!-grito y lo tomo del cuello-¡Aun lo eres para el Gobierno Mundial!-y lo puso contra la pared-Es hora de que alguien tenga la recompenza por tu cabeza, ¿no te parece?-**

**-Prefiero mil veces que la cobre un miserable con poca suerte, que tu-y lo miro, fijo**

**-¡MONKEY., DEBERIAS-!-alzo la voz y apreto el puño, otra vez**

**-¡LUFFY!-la voz de los otros, lo corto**

**-¡OI, VIEJO!-ese, fue el tirador-¡SUELTA A LUFFY DE UNA VEZ!-se hizo el valiente-¡DE LO CONTRARIO, TE LAS VERAS CON EL GRAN USOPP-SAMA!-**

**-Basura-susurro, fijandose en el-¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!-y con un golpe, quizas de aire, lo alejo lo suficiente para que no volviese a interferir**

**-¡USOPP!-reacciono, un poco tarde-¡TU...!-y lo miro, de nuevo-¡TE DIJE QUE NO INVOLUCRARAS A MIS NAKAMAS EN ESTO!-**

**-Entonces, diles que no interfieran-le ordeno-De lo contrario, los borrare-le amenazo-Como esa vez, lo hice con tus recuerdos-**

**-¿Q-QUE?-eso, los dejo ciego**

**-¿Acaso no lo sabias?-agragando la boca-Esa habilidad, no solo sirve para borrar las memorias unicamente-eso si que era nuevo, para el-Tambien puedo hacer lo mismo con las personas, si asi se me apetece-**

**-¡SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!-se acordo, de un momento asi-¡SI LLEGAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A CUALQUIERA DE ELLOS, JURO QUE...!-**

**-¡OYE, TÚ!-esa fue, la navegante-¡SUELTALO!-**

**-¿Nami?-recien ahí, la reconocio-¡OI, NAMI!-la llamo, tanto como pude-¡SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!-se acordo de lo que esta, le habia prometido-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, AHORA!-**

**-¡NI PENSARLO!-se nego-¡DIJE QUE TE PROTEGERIA!-aseguro-¡Y ES ESO LO QUE HARE!-**

**-Veamos hasta donde llega tu valor-el tipo, lo solto, despues de eso-¡SA-YO-NA-RA!-**

**-¡NA-!-atino a decir, antes del impacto en blanco-¡NAMI!-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Minna-san, aquí otro capitulo mas ^^

Me tarde un poquito menos de lo esperado, por fin y pude agarrar este fanfic XD

Espero que les haya gustado jjje

Por cierto, **Taioriii** !!! Tienes razon, el tipo podria haberse tomado su tiempo para volver, pero... sus apariciones son tan instantaneas que, esta vez siquiera se notara que estuvo de paso. O si? o.O

Lo dejo a tu criterio jjje Como siempre, te agradezco mil veces, por leerme ^^

Un gusto que te guste este fic y tambien la primera parte ^^

Nos estaremos viendo por aquí, prontooo

A **Gabe y Kaze**, tambien, gracias ^^

Reviews se agradecen y nos vemos en  **CIELO XD**

**LuNa RULEZ**


	18. Chapter 18

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.018: CIELO+**

**-¡NAMI!-**

Y el grito, le salio de adentro.

Justo de ahí, donde tenia el corazon, como si le hubiesen atravesado o algo por el estilo.

Como si el puñal de ese entonces, se lo clavasen a el y no, a ella. Como si las lagrimas de ese entonces, fuesen suyas y no de la navegante. Como si todo se diese vuelta y el fuese el que saliese herido, no esa chica. Y, por primera vez...

No lo estaba soñando. El tipo que, se habia encargado de invadir su mundo y sus sueños, habia pisado fuerte sobre Sunny Go por segunda vez y habia arrasado con todo aquel metido en su camino.

**TANTO USOPP, COMO NAMI.**

Y el, que estaba a un costado del camino, no era capaz de ponerse de pie. Las piernas le pesaban, como asi el cuerpo y los ojos, le temblaban tanto que; era como si el mundo se hubiese acabado para el... en ese preciso instante, en que el ataque le dio a la pelinaranja de lleno.

Esa luz blanca que, mucho antes atento contra sus recuerdos y que, lo dejo sin nada por dentro y con mucho, por fuera. Siendo Luffy incapaz de conformarse con eso y seguir camino, como si nada. Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer y conocido al universo, por segunda vez en su vida. Solo que, no el mismo universo que de chico Ace y Shanks, de la mano, le mostraron.

Ese que, aprendio a amar mas alla de todas las cosas y que, declaro sumamente suyo; para forjar un sueño y compartirlo con todos.

**ESO DE SER, EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS...**

Sin embargo, en medio de todo, alguien se metio. El sujeto, quizas amenazante que, como Kuma era capaz de borrar a las personas de la vista de uno. Asi, en cuestion de segundos, sin dar el tiempo necesario; para revertir el efecto y hacer de las cosas, otras completamente diferentes.

Esas que, en esos momentos, se murio por dar vuelta y que, pese a sus arduos intentos, no dejaron de ser las mismas. El instante, se le repitio mil veces en la cabeza y solo conseguio, sentir el cuerpo aun mas pesado, de lo que ya lo sentia. Por haberle fallado, por no haberla ayudado; por no haberla salvado. Y ahora...

**LAS COSAS, NO PARECIAN SER OTRAS.**

**-¡OI, NAMI!-la llamo, aun sin verla-¡NAMI!-**

**-Es inutil-le hablo, el otro-Ya es tarde para eso-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-La chica-se refirio a la navegante-Acaba de desaparecer-**

**-¡USO...!-otra cosa, no le salio**

**-Te lo dije, ¿no?-y lo miro-Que me deshago de las escorias-**

**-¡NAMI NO ES UNA ESCORIA!-la defendio-¡ES MI NAKAMA!-remarco-¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!-**

**-Me mandaron por tu cabeza-le informo-No puedo permitir y se entrometan en mi camino-**

**-¡¿QUE HICISTE CON ELLA?!-grito, hasta donde pudo e intento levantarse-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS LA MANDASTE?!-**

**-¿No lo averiguaste tu solito, cuando Kuma le puso las manos encima?-le recordo, su frustracion-Ahora te toca hacer lo mismo-señalo-No te costara nada, ¿verdad?-**

**-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!-ahí, corrio y lo golpeo, a medias**

**-Ese si que fue un golpe bajo, Mugiwara-comento, con gusto**

**-¡TRAE A NAMI DE REGRESO!-le ordeno-¡AHORA!-**

**-¿Por qué habria de hacerlo?-le tomo el puño y se lo apreto, fuerte-¿De que me serviria a mi, que ella volviera?-**

**-¡MISERABLE!-y lo golpeo, con el otro-¡DEBERIA...!-**

**-Si tanto deseas volver a verla-cosa que si-Te borrare del mapa a ti tambien-sentencio-¿Esta bien contigo, Luffy?-**

**-¡NO BORRARAS A NADIE MAS!-le dio a entender-¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO!-**

**-¡Adelante, entonces!-le estrello contra el suelo, de repente-¡Dame tu mejor golpe y saldemos cuentas!-lo reto-Aunque, ¿Qué te hace pensar y puedes contra mi?-**

**-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-apreto los dientes, enseguida**

**-¡No fuiste rival para Kuma!-repaso de inmediato-¿Cómo pretendes ganarme a mi, si no pudiste contra ese Pacifista?-**

**-K-Kuma...-se quedo helado, de solo oir ese nombra-Es verdad...-admitio-A ese tipo, yo...-las imágenes, le pasaron por la cabeza-No fui capaz de tocarlo...-afirmo con dureza-Y por eso, ¡todos...!-**

**-Lamento interrumpir tu momento-fue sarcastico-Pero, tengo cosas que hacer-recalco-Asi que, ¿te bienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas?-**

**-¡NO IRE A NINGUN LADO CONTIGO!-respondio fuerte, saliendo del trauma-¡Y TU, NO TE MOVERAS DE AQUÍ, HASTA QUE HAYAS TRAIDO A NAMI DE REGRESO!-**

**-Ya te dije que no lo hare-bajo la voz, harto-Asi que, mejor y te olvidas de eso-**

**-¡NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO!-se puso de pie y lo enfrento, desde abajo-¡ANTES PREFIERO...!-**

**-¿Morir?-le paro el ataque y la voz, a la vez-No tengo pensado darte ese gusto, por ahora-le comunico-Pero, si puedo hacer algo por ti-sonrio, como todo villano-Dulces sueños, Monkey.-**

**-¡¿QUE?!-reacciono tarde y el dedazo en la frente, le bajo las defensas-Na...-susurro, bajando los brazos-Nami...-y cayo, junto con eso**

**-No eres mas que una simple cucaracha-y escupìo, para sus lados-A ver si con eso aprendes-se hizo el truinfador-A no hacerte el chulito, cuando tratas conmigo-**


	19. Chapter 19

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.019: INFIERNO+**

**-Na... Nami...-**

Lo mismo que, susurro de caer en la trampa de ese tipo, fue lo mismo que dijo, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los otros; pegados a su cara.

Aparentemente, estaban bien. El tipo, no se habia molestado en hacerles daño y, ademas de Nami, nadie mas parecia faltar sobre Sunny Go. Se incorporo despacio y se quejo, tocandose el hombro. Las vendas puestas en la mayoria de su cuerpo, estaban manchadas por su propia sangre y no sabia por que; si el sujeto no se habia tomado la delicadeza de patearlo como la primera vez. Simplemente...

**LO PUSO A DORMIR Y SIGUIO CAMINO.**

Ignoro por completo su orden y lo separo de la navegante, atormentandolo con el error cometido tiempo atrás, estando sobre el Archipielago Shabondy. Cuando Kuma, se atrevio a pasarlo por alto y borro del mapa, a la unica persona que intento ayudar y no fue capaz siquiera de alcanzar.

**NAMI.**

Y ahora, la cosa era la misma. Solo que, no estaba solo y no habia sido ese Shichibukai, el que se habia tomado la molestia de apartar de su lado a esa chica tan quejosa y violenta. Esa que, aun en los peores momentos, llamo **"SU NAKAMA"** y que, como aquella vez; fue una de las primeros en abandonarlo. Dejandolo vacio y lleno de culpa, por haber observado por segunda vez e ignorado sus gritos. Esos que, en aquellos segundos, volvieron a pedirle ayuda.

**SOLO QUE, EN SILENCIO...**

**-Nami...-volvio a decir-Otra vez, ¡yo...!-susurro, tan dolido como pudo-¡No fui capaz...!-hablo, de a pedazos-¡NO FUI CAPAZ DE PROTEGERLA!-**

**-¡L-Luffy!-se alerto, el tirador-¡T-Tranquilo!-y eso, se lo pidio-¡Y-Ya veras que juntos, podremos...!-**

**-¿QUE?-lo miro fijo, mostrandole las lagrimas-¿QUE PODREMOS HACER JUNTOS, USOPP?-siguio con lo mismo-¡Nami ya no...!-esquivo sus ojos, al rato-¡Ella ya no...!-**

**-Si tanto quieres encontrarla-ese, fue el espadachin-¿Por qué no sales a buscarla?-**

**-¡Z-Zoro!-los otros, le llamaron la atencion**

**-¡OI, MARIMO!-el cocinero, salto despues-¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS!-y lo miro, mal-¡NAMI-SAN ACABA DE DESAPARECER!-**

**-Oi, oi...-el cyborg, hablo relajado-Deberiamos acompañar a Luffy...-acoto-No pelear...-sentencio-Despues de todo, esa nee-chan acaba de desaparecer...-les recordo-Y para el, esa pequeña era...-**

**-¡NAMI ERA MI NAKAMA!-hablo, en pasado, a diferencia de otras veces-¡Y yo...!-bajo un poco la voz-No fui capaz de hacer nada por ella...-repitio-Aun sabiendo que me necesitaba...-como muchas-¡Aunque me dijo y me necesitaba, yo...!-apreto los dientes y los puños, tambien-¡NO HICE NADA PARA AYUDARLA!-grito, desde sus adentros-¡LA DEJE IR COMO SI NADA!-como la vez anterior-Otra vez...-hablo de su mayor problema-Solo la mire...-admitio-Y grite...-acoto-¡ME QUEDE QUIETO, EN VEZ DE SALVARLA!-dio vueltas sobre lo mismo-¡Yo no merezco...!-**

**-¡YA, PARA!-esa, fue la arqueologa y una cachetada que, le dio vuelta la cara-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-**

**-Robin...-el reno, se sorprendio por la actitud de la mujer**

**-¿Qué sabes tu?-murmuro, con el rostro caido-¡POR POCO, NO NOS VENDISTE AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL!-y la miro, con odio**

**-¡O-OI, LUFFY!-volvio a habar, el mentiroso-¡T-TE ESTAS PASANDO!-**

**-¡Pusiste a Nami en peligro...!-los recuerdos, le pasaron y todo-¡LA HICISTE LLORAR!-igual que, otros tantos-¡¿Y TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME?!-eso, le jodio mas que lo otro-¡DEBERIA...!-**

**-¡OI, LUFFY!-el rubio, hizo entrada y lo levanto de donde estaba-¡MAS VALE Y TE RETRACTES DE HABER DICHO ESO!-defendio a la dama, como era de esperarse-¡DE LO CONTRARIO, YO...!-**

**-¿L-Luffy?-el silencio del otro y el llanto del capitan, alertaron a más de uno**

**-Yo...-hablo de el, cuando el cocinero lo solto-Siempre lo di todo por ella...-confeso-Todo lo que hice...-se refirio a muchas cosas-Fue para que Nami estuviera a salvo...-dijo, lo que todos sabian-¡Yo...!-temblo, dejandose caer al suelo-¡NO QUERIA PERDERLA ASI DE NUEVO!-tiro, con todas sus fuerzas-¡Y, aun asi...!-**

**-Oi, oi...-Usopp, se puso a su altura y le toco el hombro-Tranquilo...-le dijo, lo de un principio-No estas solo esta vez...-le dio a entender-Te ayudaremos a encontrar a Nami...-le hizo saber-Todos...-**

**-Usopp...-puso su mano, sobre la de este, temblando de impotencia-Chicos...-conto a los otros, tambien-Arigato...-**

Despues de eso, se achico lo suficiente, como para que sus lagrimas no tuviesen ningun problema, para poder salir.

Apreto los dientes, hasta que le sangraron los labios y rasgo el suelo, con las manos; para lastimarse lo suficiente los dedos... mientras el tirador, le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se sintiese un poco mejor. Para que, recuperase la calma y no se diese cuenta que, con ese golpe...

**HABIA ENTRADO, AL INFIERNO.**

**CONTINUARA...**

u.u

Nami ha desaparecido...

Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que, llegase a pasar eso con ella, en este fanfic T_T

Pero, quise darle una vuelta a esta historia y creo que, esto le dara un giro interesante a la historia ^^

Recuerden que, esta parte como la primera, son parte de un fic de LUFFY que, contiene LuxNa XD

Aunque, doy gracias porque no me haya quedado taaan leve, como pense y me iba a quedar u.u

Antes que nada, doy gracias a quienes leen este fic, mas a quienes lo siguieron desde el principio y... espero que sean de su agrado estos nuevos capitulos ^^

Preparense para una tira de capitulos sin Nami T_T

Prometo LuxNa, aunque con eso en el medio XD

Sin mas, nos estamos leyendo en otra y... gracias por estar ^^

Se los quiere, minna-san !

**LuNa RULEZ**

 **Gracias a Taioriii, Gabe y Kaze, por leer este fic y tambien, a quienes se pasan y no dejan review ^^**

**Me animan a seguirrr**

**- SALUDOS -**


	20. Chapter 20

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.020: PACTO+**

Desde ese dia, pasaron unos cuantos.

Sunny Go, quedo varado en medio de la nada y una niebla que, les impidio continuar.

No solo eso, las cosas parecian empeorar, en tanto corria el tiempo. La navegante habia desaparecido, en el peor momento y ya, no habia manera de tener calmo a Luffy.

Si bien, el habia sido el primero en decir que iria a buscarla, tambien fue el primero en perder las esperanzas de volver a verla y sentencio que, era mejor irse de una buena vez; para asi no lastimarla mas. Despues de todo...

Desde que conocia a Nami, solo le habia causado problemas y eso, no necesitaba que se lo dijesen; el solito era capaz de verlo. Que, la mayoria de las veces, esa chica lloraba por su culpa y que, si la lastimaban era porque nunca estaba ahí; cuando eso pasaba.

El capitan habia prometido protegerla con su vida, si era necesario y pensaba mas en conservar un par de minutos que, a la persona que mas le valia sobre esa barca. Preferia tener tiempo de preparar su discurso que, a esa chica de su lado. Por primera vez, por asi decirlo, el estaba...

**PENSANDO Y ACTUANDO, COMO TODO UN PIRATA.**

Y no le jodia en lo mas minimo que, los demas lo creyesen asi, porque el mismo se consideraba una basura; por haberla abandonado asi. La chica juro que lo protegeria, que no lo dejaria desaparecer y el... hizo todo eso a un lado, para seguir en pie y tomar el lugar que, no le pertenecia en lo absoluto. Porque...

El tipo la considero escoria, por meterse en su camino y la borro del mapa, porque sabia cuanto le pegaria y aun con la rabia pegada al pecho, no fue capaz de darle un buen puñetazo; para al menos sacarse las ganas. Al contrario, actuo de la misma manera que con Kuma.

**SE QUEDO PARALIZADO Y DEJO EL TIEMPO CORRER.**

¿Y que consiguio con eso?

No mas que la pobre desapareciese y por un buen tiempo.

Se acordo de eso por la noche y cerro la puerta temprano, despues que bajo el sol; para estar solo.

Se deslizo tras el mundo de afuera y se apoyo en el muro invisible que, sabia y Nami estaba tocando; del otro lado. Porque... aunque ella no estuviese ahí, el sentia que si. Aun podia escucharla por las noches, aun podia sentir que daba vueltas por los mismos lugares que el; pidiendole una sola cosa.

**QUE LA TRAJESE DE REGRESO, OTRA VEZ...**

**-Aun despues de esta...-hablo en voz alta, como de costumbre-¿Me perdonaras?-callo un poco, despues-Nami...-**

La mano se despego del espejo, de a poco, para que el cuerpo terminase de caer del todo.

El peso del llanto, era demasiado y la culpa cargada en los hombros; hacian imposible el intento de estar en pie. A espaldas de los otros, Luffy comenzaba a destruirse, sin ser capaz de continuar el camino que, dias atrás les dijo y seguirian. Sin haber partido...

Estaba dandole fin a su paso y soltando la mano de Nami, antes de tiempo; cuando ella aun resistia y se negaba rotundamente a soltar la suya. Porque, aun estando lejos...

**ELLA SEGUIA PIDIENDO POR EL, POR SU AYUDA...**

Y el capitan, estaba ignorando eso, como asi... a su propio corazon. Caido, quizas tendido de sus propias rodillas, lo busco. La mano que, temblaba de tanta impotencia, de tanto dolor... tardo un poco en encontrarlo.

Ahí, en el mismo costado de siempre, latiendo despacio y casi sin sonido, como si estuviese muriendo; antes que el resto del cuerpo. Y el pulso... hasta la sangre parecia estar harta de correr por las venas de un ser tan cobarde como el que, no era capaz siquiera de proteger lo que el mismo decia y **"LE IMPORTABA".**

Esa chica que, en un principio, le trato mal y despues; no mucho mas tarde, le agarro el mismo cariño que el, le agarro desde la primera vez que la vio. La desconfianza mutua, quedo a un costado, cuando juntaron las manos y aceptaron eso de trabajar juntos por los intereses e ideales de cada uno; sin sospechar que eso mismo los llevaria al punto en el que se encontraban ahora.

**ENAMORADOS Y SEPARADOS, EL UNO DEL OTRO...**

Y Luffy que debia hacerse cargo de cambiar eso, parecia estar conformandose con algo tan miserable, como lo era la ausencia de la navegante; al lado de la sombra en la que el... se habia convertido. Estaba pasando por alto, sus propios deseos y tirandolos al aire, para ver si ella los atajaba o no. Mientras esperaba desesperadamente que, no cayesen en las mismas manos en las que, la chica habia caido, por su maldito error.

**ESE DE HACERSE EL VIVO, ESTANDO MALPARADO.**

**-Nunca debi romper contigo...-sentencio, apretandose el pecho-¡Nunca debi dejar que volvieses conmigo!-**

Pero, ya era tarde para decir eso y otras cosas. Luffy estaba involucrado con Nami, las lagrimas que le manchaban el rostro, eran la prueba de que, el tanto como su corazon... eran fieles al sentimiento que, habia nacido asi de la nada; el dia que el tiempo se congelo.

**TANTO PARA EL, COMO PARA ELLA.**


	21. Chapter 21

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.021: CONTRATO+**

El cielo se volvio gris, desde ese entonces.

Pese a que la niebla desaparecio, a los pocos dias, Sunny Go no se movio de su lugar. Por alguna extraña razon, la tripulacion no habia marcado paso y estaban, como retrasados.

Si bien no tenian a Nami de su lado y eso le complicaba un poco lo de seguir camino, parecian no estar interesados en ir a buscarla. Despues de todo, la chica no se habia ido por su propia cuenta, alguien se la habia llevado a la fuerza. Y, podria estar corriendo peligro, por estar sola y vulnerable; frente a lo pudiese estar junto con ella. Sin embargo...

Sin las ordenes del capitan, no podian continuar y Luffy, hacia buen rato que no se mostraba frente a sus compañeros. Se habia vuelto, como una especie de fantasma que, apenas y salia para comer y volvia a meterse en su escondite. El resto del dia...

**SIQUIERA MOSTRABA LA CARA.**

Y eso, para los demas, era...

**-Deberiamos hacer algo-tiro el mentiroso-¿No les parece?-**

**-¿Respecto a que?-el espadachin, no abrio los ojos, pero si arqueo una ceja**

**-Nami lleva buen rato desaparecida-le informo, por si no sabia-¿Qué no deberiamos estar buscandola?-**

**-No-respondio enseguida**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No podemos movernos, hasta que Luffy no decida que hacer al respecto-completo**

**-Bromeas, ¿verdad?-intento no perder la calma-Es obvio que ira a buscarla-**

**-No me digas-ahí, si lo miro-Entonces, ¿Por qué aun seguimos aquí?-**

**-¿Q-Que?-eso, lo tomo por sorpresa**

**-Si tanto quiere encontrarla-se lo penso un poco-¿Por qué seguimos en el mismo punto de siempre?-**

**-Z-Zoro...-se quedo sin palabras-¿Acaso estas diciendo que Luffy...?-**

**-¿Y bien?-miro hacia el otro lado, de escuchar la puerta-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-tiro al aire-Luffy-**

**-Seguiremos camino-respondio bajo, sin pensarlo dos veces**

**-¡O-Oi, Luffy!-el tirador, salto ligero-¿Acaso vas a dejar a Nami?-**

**-Yo nunca dije eso-y lo miro, mal-Seguiremos camino-repitio-Para encontrarla-**

**-¿Q-Que?-lo tomo por sorpresa, como de costumbre**

**-No tengp pensado abandonar a mi navegante-murmuro, caminando despacio-¡No otra vez!-y apreto el puño, a espaldas de los demas**

**-Luffy...-no supo que mas decir**

**-Ya lo oyeron, ¿verdad?-ese fue el mismisimo Zoro, el primero en levantarse-A sus puestos-dijo, de mala gana-Tenemos trabajo que hacer-**

**-¡OOSU!-obedecieron, enseguida**

**-Robin-llamo a la mujer, antes de que se moviese**

**-¿Si, Capitan?-se quedo a la espera de sus palabras**

**-Sobre lo de la otra vez-se refirio a la pelea-Siento mucho lo que dije-acoto-Tu no tienes la culpa de que Nami...-**

**-Descuida...-lo corto-Entiendo que estas preocupado por ella...-siguio y se paro, a su lado-Asi que, has lo que tengas que hacer...-y lo miro, fijo-Y trae a Nami-chan de regreso...-**

La sonrisa que vino despues, lo dejo mudo. Habia tratado a esa mujer, como a una traidora y esta, parecia estar ignorandolo por completo; solo porque encontrar a Nami era lo que importaba mas alla del resto de las cosas. Una vez mas...

El camino se habia torcido para el lado equivocado y Luffy, estaba yendo en contra de la corriente, para volverlo a su lugar. Sin embargo, ¿Qué tan lejos podia llegar si la navegante no le indicaba por donde ir? Despues de todo...

Estando lejos de ella, no tenian ninguna especie de conexión. ¡No habia manera de supiese donde se encontraba, ahora que no estaba a su lado! Entonces...

¿Cómo se las arreglaria para encontrarla? ¿Cómo sabria en que lugar buscarla? ¿Cómo se aseguraria de que estaba pisando el suelo correcto y no uno de los tantos equivocados? Porque...

Cuando Kuma se tomo la molestia de separarlos, le costo añares volver a encontrarla y la paso bastante mal, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que Nami no estaba tan lejos, como pensaba. Tuvo que, subirse hasta lo alto y ser maltratado por varios, para poder llegar hasta donde ella estaba y caer rendido; antes de que la chica consiguiese dar el primer paso. Y ahora...

Sabia que seria mucho peor, si se lanzaba al oceano solo y sin ningun soporte que, le sirviese de seguridad; como asi de certeza... para alimentar las esperanzas de darle un vuelco a las cosas y recuperarla, como otras tantas veces. Pero...

**-Que haga lo que tenga que hacer, ¿eh?-susurro y la sonrisa le nacio-Me pregunto que tanto sera eso...-**

Y si, era para preguntarselo.

Habia perdido tanto el rumbo, por como la chica se le fue que, siquiera estaba seguro si estaba bien parado o no. Pero...

De algo estaba seguro, si estaba dispuesto a eso de volver a verla, entonces... no podia dudar.

Si se ponia a meditar, las cosas quedarian a medias y ahí si, que no sabria a la navegante de su lado; otra vez. No solo el tipo se la llevaria consigo, el tiempo la borraria de la misma historia en la que seguia metida y Luffy, sabia que con eso; solo le esperaba una cosa.

**LA MUERTE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.022: ACTO+**

Y despues que se movieron, pasaron meses.

El año se cumplio, en tanto visitaban las islas cercanas, preguntando por el tipo y por algun suceso extraño; siempre con la misma respuesta.

_**-No hemos visto nada de eso, por aquí-**_

Luffy ya no sabia que lo desanimaba mas, si el hecho que no avanzaban en nada o que, al paso que iban; Nami iba a terminar siendo la parte linda de sus recuerdos y la persona que, no pudo terminar de amar del todo.

A la que, involucro mas de la cuenta en su historia y que perdio, por no ser capaz de darle el papel principal. Ahora que miraba el cielo bastante azul, no le salia otra que, esos momentos en que la habian pasado bien y lejos del peligro.

**CUANDO ELLA LE DECIA Y LO QUERIA MAS ALLA DE SU PROPIA VIDA...**

Una lagrima se le escapo, por la presencia de la frase y la dejo quedarse en su cara, hasta que la sintio tocar el petril.

Ya era bien tarde, Sunny Go se encontraba bien negro y la luna, apenas iluminaba el pedazo de cubierta, en el que estaba parado.

Ya no tenian lugar donde ir, ya no tenian isla que pisar, se les habia acabado el mapa y aun asi... no tenian siquiera una pista de donde Nami podia estar, eso era quizas lo que mas...

**-¿Ya no volvere a verte?-y eso, lo pregunto, antes de dejarse caer-Nami...-**

Se derrumbo, despues de llamarla despacio y los ojos, le ganaron más que el cuerpo. Simplemente, se rindio al sueño.

Y una vez mas, desperto en ese espacio oscuro que, era su mente. Ese que antes, habia tenido un color blanco que, desaparecio al igual que la navegante.

Como siempre, no habia nadie mas ahí. Solo el y ese muro que, no se cansaba de tocar con las manos. Ya hasta se habia acostumbrado a eso de abrir los ojos y encontrarse frente a el que, por alguna extraña razon; tenia una especie de conexión con ese que era desde que Nami lo habia dejado.

**SOLO Y CON LAS PALABRAS, EN MEDIO DE LA GARGANTA.**

Esas que, Luffy se moria por decirle y que, solo podia compartir con ese espejo; por saberla del otro lado y no del suyo.

Porque, hasta el sueño lo lastimaba, porque hasta estar dormido le hacia daño; porque no habia manera que estuviese bien... si ella no estaba ahí. Y el unico que, parecia entender eso, era aquel pedazo de cristal que; le mostraba quien era y quien ya no volveria a ser.

Ese Luffy del que, Nami se enamoro de un momento a otro, ese que desaparecio junto con ella; por haber actuado de la misma manera que aquella vez.

**LLORANDO Y GRITANDO, EN SILENCIO...**

**-¡Nami...!-volvio a llamarla, en el vano intento de ponerse de pie-¡Si tan solo pudieras escucharme...!-su mano busco como sostenerse del muro-¡Yo...!-**

Esa vez, se quedo mudo antes de tiempo y rompio en llanto.

Harto de ocultar lo mal que se sentia, harto de ocultar lo perdido que estaba, porque la navegante ya no lo acompañaba. Porque...

Ya no podia con eso de que todo iba a estar bien y que, al final del camino, la encontrarian. Luffy...

Luffy no queria esa vana esperanza, ¡queria la certeza de que asi seria! Queria abrir los ojos y encontrarla ahí, queria despertar y saber que Nami no se habia ido de donde el se encontraba; ¡la queria de regreso, de una buena y maldita vez!

Y los demas, no hacian mas que crear posibilidades que, alrededor del año solo habian sido eso, posibilidades.

¿De que le servian? ¿Acaso lo habian llevado con la chica? ¿Acaso la habian traido de regreso, como le dijeron y lo harian?

No, para nada. Solo fueron palabras que, sonaron lindas en su momento y que, le levantaron a medias los animos; para seguir caminando. Pero... se cayo tantas veces por creer en ellas que, sentia y no se habia movido en lo absoluto del lugar, donde Kuma lo habia dejado; despues de haber borrado a Nami de su vista. Le daba la impresión de que, aun seguia ahí tirado, preguntando por que las cosas se habian dado asi y que demonios pasaba con el, que no habia sido capaz de salvarla.

Y era tan cierto eso que, siquiera se atrevio a negarlo. Al contrario, lo admitio. De rodillas y pegado a ese espejo, le pidio perdon por eso y por muchas cosas mas, por esas veces que ella lo habia necesitado y no habia estado ahí; por las veces que la hizo llorar y solo le dio una sonrisa, para confortarla...

**POR TODAS ESAS VECES QUE, NO FUE CAPAZ DE DECIRLE QUE LA AMABA MAS QUE A NADA...**

**-¡Nami...!-repitio, con la garganta seca-¡Si tan solo pudieras escucharme...!-ahí, levanto la voz-¡Yo...!-dejo el llanto correr, mientras callaba-¡Yo te...!-fue soltando de a poco-¡Yo te...!-tiro de nuevo, lo mismo-¡Am...!-**

El corazon se detuvo, ante el minimo susurro de esas valiosas palabras y los dedos, se resvalaron por lo transparente; desplomandose el resto del cuerpo, en el frio del invierno que habia afuera y que vivia, a la vez, dentro de el.


	23. Chapter 23

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.023: REGLA+**

_**-¡Nami! ¡Si tan solo pudieras escucharme, yo te am...!-**_

Eso resono en su cabeza, antes de que el golpe de Usopp, lo trajese de regreso a la realidad. Se incorporo en un lugar completamente opuesto, al que recordaba la noche pasada y con la sorpresa de que, el tirador no era el unico que estaba junto con el.

**LOS DEMAS, ESTABAN FRENTE A SUS NARICES.**

**-Chicos...-fue lo primero que dijo, despues del suspiro del mentiroso-¿Qué paso?-pregunto enseguida-¿Dónde...?-**

**-Llevas asi tres dias...-le dijo este-Tuvimos que bajarnos del barco y traerte a la cuidad...-**

**-¿Y eso?-le llamo la atencion-¿Por qué?-**

**-Aparentemente, tuviste un mal sueño-contesto el espadachin-Te enfermaste-**

**-Ya veo...-susurro-Con que eso fue lo que paso...-**

**-El viejo dijo que estarias bien, si descansabas un poco...-siguio el mentiroso-Parece ser que, no nos mintio...-**

**-Los preocupe mucho, ¿verdad?-se dio cuenta, tarde-Gomen...-**

**-Oi, oi...-continuo la charla, por largo rato-No necesario que...-la puerta se abrio, antes que terminase de hablar**

**-Veo que ya despertaste...-ahí, se aparecio el anciano-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-B-Bien...-no supo como responder-G-Gracias por preguntar...-**

**-Tus amigos estaban preocupados, porque habias enfermado de repente...-dio el reporte de los hechos-El pueblo es chico y ya casi nadie vive por estos lados...-agrego-Eres un chico con suerte, Luffy-kun...-**

**-Con suerte, ¿eh?-repitio bajo-Me temo que se equivoco de persona...-añadio-Lo que menos tengo yo, es...-**

**-Usopp-kun me dijo que, estabas buscando a una amiga tuya...-lo interrumpio y le dolio**

**-Si, asi es...-no nego-A una muy importante...-completo, sin pensarlo dos veces**

**-Creo que te gustara escuchar lo que tengo para decirte...-alargo la frase, a su antojo**

**-¿Sabes algo sobre Nami?-salto enseguida-¿SABES DONDE ESTA?-y se levanto, ignorando las bajas defensas de su cuerpo**

**-Estas tras el tipo que trabaja para La Marine, ¿no es asi?-no dejo de dispararle, por un segundo-Ese tipo...-hizo pausa-Es mi hermano...-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-se quedo helado**

**-Este pueblo fue creado especialmente para los turistas...-comenzo a contarle la historia-Mi padre, que en ese entonces, era el dueño de todo esto, lo dejo en manos de mi hermano y yo; antes de morir...-le aclaro, por si no entendia-Sin embargo, mi hermano...-se tomo su tiempo para seguir-Dijo que no habia nacido para reinar en tierras tan pobres...-eso, si que sono ambisioso-Que el, se merecia ser el Rey del Mundo...-siguio, de la misma manera-Y que este pueblo, no merecia ser parte de ese mundo...-**

**-¿El destruyo este lugar?-achico los ojos-¡¿Su propio hogar?!-**

**-Si es el a quien estas buscando...-cosa que si-Puedo decirte donde esta...-fue amable y generoso-Donde tiene a Nami-san...-**

**-Entonces, ¡si sabes donde esta!-se dio cuenta, al instante-¡DIMELO, POR FAVOR!-eso, lo grito-¡Yo... tengo que encontrar a Nami!-sentencio-¡PORQUE, ELLA ES...!-**

**-Nami es muy importante para Luffy...-completo el tirador, por como el capitan apreto los dientes-Si sabes algo, nos harias un gran favor...-**

**-Les mostrare el camino...-se presto facil-Si estan dispuestos...-**

**-Luffy-lo llamo el segundo al mando-¿Qué haremos?-**

**-¿Iremos o no?-ese, fue Sanji**

**-Luffy...-y los otros, despues**

**-¡Yo...!-empezo de nuevo-¡Jure que protegeria a esa chica, con mi propia vida!-les recordo-¡Y ES ESO, LO QUE HARE!-**

Más de uno, se le quedo mirando. Despues del año que habian pasado, yendo de aquí para alla, esas palabras... le habian salido de los adentros. A su manera, las fuerzas le habian vuelto y estaba dispuesto a usarlas, si era necesario. Despues de todo... Luffy lo habia dicho, que traeria a Nami de regreso; sin importar lo que le costase. Porque, lo sabia y lo habia decidido, si el debia morir... para que ella quedase sana y salva; lo haria.

Aunque eso, lograse el efecto contrario que el queria, era algo de lo que no tenia pensado retractarse. La navegante era una de los suyos y eso, siquiera ese tipo lo iba a cambiar.

Con el silencio de los otros, camino primero e ignoro el malestar que tenia encima. Habia enfermado de la noche a la mañana, habia dormido por tres dias y, siquiera lo habia notado. Pero...

Eso no le importaba, lo que menos le valia en esos momentos, era su persona. Nami era mucho mas importante y si tenia que seguir asi el resto del camino, lo haria. Se las aguantaria, hasta que la encontrase y la apartase de ese sujeto que, se habia metido con ella; por error.

Asi, junto con los otros, se encamino hacia las afueras del pueblo, guiado por el viejo que; dijo y les mostraria el lugar donde su hermano se encontraba. Si bien la historia no le cuadraba del todo, Luffy preferia creer en ella que en un par de palabras falsas. Despues de todo, ese cuento (cierto o no), era la unica pista en la cual confiaba y que, a medias, esperaba...

**LO LLEVASE DONDE NAMI ESTABA...**


	24. Chapter 24

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.024: CONSECUENCIA+**

**-Ese es el lugar que estabas buscando, Luffy-kun...-**

El viejo se paro, no solo para decirle eso; tambien se molesto en señalarle una enorme torre que estaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Aparentemente, el viejo edificio, conectaba la cuidad con una que no se veia del todo lejos. Era como una especie de distincion, para que las personas se diesen cuenta, cual era el abandonado y cual no.

**LUFFY Y LOS OTROS, ESTABAN DEL LADO MUERTO.**

**-Chicos-los llamo, despues de aproximarse a la construccion-Yo me hare cargo del resto-sentencio-Ustedes regresen a Sunny Go y esperenme ahí-**

**-¡O-Oi, Luffy!-salto, el tirador-¿Acaso te volviste loco?-un poco, si-¡En el estado que estas, no puedes...!-**

**-¡ES UNA ORDEN!-grito-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-y ahí, los miro**

**-Luffy...-otra, no le quedo por decir**

**-¡NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE MAS!-confeso, con todas sus fuerzas-¡POR ESO...!-tomo aire-¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ Y NO INTERFIERAN!-**

Con eso, se quedaron mudos, unos mas que otros.

Lo ultimo que esperaban por parte del capitan, fue lo unico que recibieron de el; antes de partir el camino en dos. Como aquella vez...

Les pidio que se fuesen, que corriesen y ninguno le hizo caso; quizas por eso... por el reflejo (mas bien, el recuerdo) de ese momento, retrocedieron despues del ultimo grito por parte de Luffy.

**LO DEJARON SOLO.**

Una vez que, el anciano le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo y dio media vuelta, se dispuso a buscar la manera de entrar, sin llamar mucho la atencion. Aunque estaba seguro, el tipo debia de estar dentro; esperandolo.

Quizas y hasta llevaba el mismo tiempo que el, aguardando que se diese por enterado donde se encontraba y donde tenia cautiva a la navegante. Esa que, podia sentirlo, en esos momentos; le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

_**-¡LUFFY, AYUDAME!-**_

Apreto los dientes y achico los ojos, de oir el eco de su voz y estiro el brazo; dispuesto a dar el más fuerte de sus puñetazos para tirar la puerta abajo.

No le importaba, si con eso alertaba al enemigo de su presencia; ¡lo unico que queria era ver a Nami de nuevo! Y si era necesario ponerse serio, entonces el...

**-Ahorrate la molestia, Mugiwara-le dieron por detrás-Si me buscas-cosa que si-Estoy justo detrás de ti-**

**-¡TU...!-lo reconocio al instante-¡MISERABLE!-el insulto, no se lo guardo-¡¿DONDE ESTA NAMI?!-**

**-¿Tu navegante?-hizo diversion de la frase-Si la buscas-lo cual era obvio-Esta justo detrás de esa puerta-**

**-¡¿QUE?!-no se la trago del todo**

**-Claro que, si quieres verla, tendras que romperla-por poco y no lo reto-Aunque eso es imposible-presumio-Ni con ese brazo de goma, podras tirarla abajo-**

**-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI?!-pregunto molesto-¡PRIMERO ME QUITASTE MIS RECUERDOS!-eso, le jodio-¡INTENTASTE PONERME EN CONTRA DE MIS NAKAMAS!-lo otro, mucho mas-¡TE LLEVASTE A NAMI...!-apreto los puños, mal-¡¿QUE MAS ME VAS A HACER?!-**

**-Todo lo que sea necesario y este a mi alcance-respondio, de inmediato-Para volverte la persona que realmente eres-**

**-Ahora mismo soy yo-fue seco-Si sabes lo que te conviene-lo cual, dudaba-Dejala ir y ya no nos molestes-**

**-¿Y te crees que con ese tono de voz y esa cara, conseguiras intimidarme?-ahí, rio-No estoy para juegos hoy, chico-**

**-¡PONGÁMONOS SERIOS, ENTONCES!-decidio, solo**

**-Si peleas conmigo, moriras-sentencio-Y no volveras a ver a tu nakama, nunca mas-le dio a entender-¿Esta bien contigo?-**

**-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-dijo alto-¡TE PATEARE EL TRASERO E IRE A VERLA!-aseguro-¡A NAMI, YO...!-apreto los dientes, de solo pensarla-¡LA SACARE DE DONDE SEA QUE LA TENGAS!-**

**-Ya te lo dije-repitio-Esta detrás de esa puerta-volvio sobre lo mismo-Pero, no volveras a verla-sentencio-Nunca mas-**

**-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-y eso, lo aseguro-¡IRE A VERLA, AHORA MISMO!-**

Y con esas palabras, abrio las puertas hacia un nuevo reto que, no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Despues de meses de intentos fallidos, despues de haber pisado tierras en las que Nami siquiera habia estado, ¡no podia darse el lujo de dejarla pasar como si nada!

No podia morir, no sin verla antes y decirle lo que tanto queria decirle. Que ella, le importaba mas que nada y que, no estaba dispuesto a perderla una vez mas y de la misma manera.

Queria jurarle, y ante los ojos que, la protegeria; sin importar lo que eso le costase y que... no moriria, aunque asi estuviese escrito. Y ese tipo...

**NO SE INTERPONDRIA EN SU CAMINO.**

**-¡GEAR SECOND!-lo ultimo que creyo y usaria, fue lo primero**

**-Veo que vas en serio, con eso de derrotarme-y la sonrisa, le salio-¡Bien por mi!-y se puso, en posicion-¡Ven, con todo lo que tengas!-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Minna-san, cuanto tiempo ^^

Aquí traigo un par de capitulitos nuevos, sin Nami u.u

Pero, como veran, ya llegamos a uno de los mejores momentos XD

Luffy vera a Nami, despues de un año !!!

Me pregunto por que hice que fuera tanto tiempo jjje

Bueno, en fin... al menos y la encontro ^^

Ademas, de que estamos sabiendo un poco de la historia.

Tendra que ocurrirseme algo, con eso de **"TE VOLVERE LA PERSONA QUE REALMENTE ERES".**

Despues de todo, fue algo que se ocurrio en las vacaciones y no recuerdo bien el significado de la frase XD

En fin, espero que les este gustando la historia ^^

Desde aquí, gracias a: Taiori, Kaze/Lucario y Gabe, por seguirme.

Los quiero !!!

Reviews se agradecen y... nos vemos, cuando Luffy vea a Nami XD

**LuNa RULEZ**


	25. Chapter 25

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.025: PÉRDIDA+**

Y le hizo caso, por ser esas sus intenciones. Patearle el trasero, para que ya dejase de estar entre el y la persona que; consideraba mas especial que cualquier otra.

Lo que habia empezado como una busqueda sin sentido, lo habia llevado a estar cara a cara, con el infeliz y se quitaria las ganas, dandole con todo; con todo eso que no pudo darle a Kuma... borrando la culpa y el mal recuerdo que, aun lo perseguia cuando cerraba los ojos.

**CUANDO SOLO PENSABA EN LA NAVEGANTE...**

Resvalo sobre sus propios pasos, antes de dar el primer golpe y lo ataco desde abajo, mordiendo el polvo por el simple contacto con el tipo. Estaba mas que claro, si Luffy iba a darlo todo; entonces... el tambien lo haria. Lo que se habia guardado las otras veces, se lo mostraria de un momento a otro, sin darle la oportunidad de prepararse.

Devolverle los puñetazos y otras cosas, no estaban dentro de los planes; esquivarlo... mucho menos. De eso, se aseguro al ponerse de pie e ir por el segundo ataque, fallando; como de costumbre.

En el vuelo, sintio como si los huesos se le partiesen en dos. Lo de los demas, era cierto, en las condiciones en las que estaba... no podia hacerse cargo de una batalla tan pesada; pero... la vida de Nami estaba en juego y si dejaba pasar la chance que tenia, entonces...

_**-Tu navegante esta detrás de esa puerta. Pero no volveras a verla, nunca más-**_

Esas palabras no solo serian parte de un discurso molesto, serian la realidad que los llevaria, a un eterno desencuentro. Y Luffy...

**LUFFY NO ESTABA LISTO PARA ALGO COMO ESO.**

No ahora que se habia dado cuenta, que amaba a la navegante por encima de todas las cosas y que quizas, habia sido asi... desde un principio. Una vez que, estaba seguro de algo respecto a la relacion que tenian, lo que más queria era que ella estuviese de regreso. Para darle todo eso que antes, no fue capaz de darle y que, en busca de una tercera oportunidad... pretendia dejarle en manos; antes de abandonarla y dejarla al cuidado de alguien mas... si el no llegaba a sobrevivir, despues de tirar la torre abajo y gritarle a los cuatro vientos...

_**-¡NAMI, TE AMO!-**_

Porque, aunque le costase añares soltarlo, lo haria. Luego caeria desde lo alto, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y dejaria que esa chica, lo tomase en brazos; como ya estaba dictado. Porque...

La mayoria de las veces, la lucha habia terminado asi. El caido, ella en pie... y los dos, en el mismo costado; en el mismo pedazo.

**UNIDOS POR EL ABRAZO.**

Luffy por sobre todas las cosas, no queria perder eso y mucho menos a Nami, por eso... aun cayendo continuas veces, no desistio. Siguio con lo mismo, una y otra vez, logrando cada vez; peores resultados. Porque, al sujeto no le tocaba un solo pelo, mientras que este... hacia diversion de el; con todas las letras. Lo estaba usando como marioneta y le gustaba, porque el se dejaba. Se dejaba humillar en todos los sentidos de la palabra y maltratar de la misma manera, que dejo y Kuma lo hiciese. Solo que, con una diferencia.

**NO ESTABA TEMBLANDO.**

Al contrario, estaba yendo al frente cada vez con mas fuerza, a ver si de una buena; lograba tirarlo al piso y a la vez, bien lejos. Ganando la ventaja suficiente, como para tirar la puerta abajo e ir tras los pasos que, sabía y llevarian donde estaba la navegante.

Cosa que, por como se veia la lucha, no pasaria exactamente en el momento que el queria y pasase. Estaba en desventaja, por encima de todas las cosas y para darle un vuelco a su favor, necesitaba más que el apoyo de su fuerza y sus esperanzas.

**LA NECESITABA A ELLA...**

Y estaba detrás de esa puerta, esperando que Luffy la sacase de ahí. Que le cortase las cadenas y la pusiese de pie, como esa vez. Que ella no hizo mas que pedirle ayuda y el, a los gritos le dijo que se la daria.

Era la misma cosa ahora y los recuerdos lo ahogaban tanto que, fallaba más que de costumbre. Pero, el paso de ese llanto por sus ojos, lo hizo enfurecer.

Solo ahí, logro un golpe certero que, por el volumen y la velocidad; tuvo el resultado esperado.

**EL TIPO VOLO Y BIEN LEJOS.**

Fue su chance entonces, de ponerse al frente de la situacion y sacar provecho.

Volvio hacia la puerta de aquella prision y tomo el impulso necesario, como para tirarla abajo. Sin embargo...

El primer impacto, no funciono y el segundo, tampoco. La entrada parecia negarse a ser abierta por el o quizas, a ser abierta de por si.

¿Qué podia hacer entonces? Si no podia abrirla por las buenas, entonces tendria que...

**-Mal, mal-le dijeron por atrás-Estas jugando sucio, Mugiwara-le aclaro-Dejame mostrarte-fue amable-Como se hacen las cosas-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Minna-san, aquí despues de un buen rato ^^

Deje muy tirado este fanfic, gomen u.u

He estado continuando algunos otros y este, me ha quedado a la mitad XD

Pero, bueno... aquí tenemos la mitad de la segunda parte de Maneras jjje

Espero que les guste el cap, diria que ahora empieza lo bueno pero... nos quedan unos capitulos de pelea y; despues si veremos a Nami !!

Dios, siento que veo el anime u.u Se extraña a Nami, por ahiii T_T

Buen, buen... no los aburro con eso XD

Dejo el capitulo y sigo, que esten biennn !!

Como siempre: gracias a Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete por leer !!

Nos vemos pronto !! Cuando Luffy vea a Nami XD

**LuNa RULEZ**


	26. Chapter 26

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.026: GUERRA+**

La frase, lo saco de quicio.

Indescriptiblemente, estaba harto de oirlo hablar. Se habia metido tanto en su vida que, lo unico que queria era y desapareciese de una buena vez.

¿Qué no tenia nada más interesante que hacer? ¿O es que habia nacido para molestarlo?

La falta de respuestas molestaba a Luffy, quizas demasiado. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, con alguien que sabia y no valia la pena; mientras Nami estaba del otro lado... pidiendo por su ayuda.

En momentos asi, el no pensaba siquiera dos veces; iba al grano y ya. Y ese tipo...

**SE ESTABA METIENDO EN SU CAMINO.**

Solo por eso, achico los ojos.

Estaba claro, no lo dejaria pasar tan facilmente. ¿Desde cuando sus enemigos le abrian paso para que hiciese las cosas como el queria hacerlas?

No eran estupidos, porque el unico considerado estupido sobre esa arena, era el. Por la cara y por las actitudes, por sus simples caprichos y su manera de decir lo que tenia dentro.

Ahora era la navegante lo que le preocupaba, en otras ocasiones habian sido otras.

**VIVI Y ROBIN.**

Sin embargo, la primera en ganarse el lujo de su importancia, habia sido ella.

Nami fue la primera persona por la que no bajo los brazos y peleo hasta el final. Y ahora, la historia se repetia, solo que... no era Arlong el que le negaba el paso; era un desconocido del que no sabia siquiera el nombre.

**SI ERA QUE TENÍA UNO, CLARO.**

**-Esta es la parte en que me preguntas, por que sigo metiendome contigo-descubrio, sabio**

**-No gastare mi tiempo diciendo eso-se rehuso**

**-¿Estas cansado?-adivino-Parece que no puedes continuar-se burlo-Siento pena por esa chica-hablo de quien no debia-Con un capitan tan débil-le marco lo que era-¿Qué podria esperar de bueno?-**

**-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-y consiguio lo que queria, molestarlo**

**-¿A que viene esa cara?-lo dijo por la ira en sus ojos-¿Estas molesto?-**

**-Te divierte jugar conmigo, ¿no?-bajo la voz y apreto los dientes-¿Quién te mando a que lo hicieras?-**

**-¿Quién?-repitio-¿Qué ya no te lo dije?-siguio-El Gobierno Mundial te quiere muerto-declaro-Lo que yo haga, para darles el gusto-se tomo su tiempo para decirlo-Es asunto mio-agrego-Tengo suma libertad, sobre mis propios actos-**

**-¡¿CREES QUE VOY A TRAGARME ESO?!-volvio a levantar las lineas**

**-¿No te tragaste las mentiras de tus tripulantes todo este tiempo?-lo ataco, por la espalda-¿Qué te cuesta creer en las mias tambien?-**

**-¡¿QUE?!-ahí, apreto los puños**

**-Ellos te vendieron el cuento de que encontrarias a tu navegante, si trabajaban juntos-le recordo-Ha pasado un año desde entonces-continuo-¡Y mirate!-por poco, no lo señalo-¡Recien ahora sabes donde esta!-remarco-¡La chica podria estar muerta y tu siquiera te hubieras dado por enterado!-eso, se tomo la delicadeza de gritarlo**

**-¡NAMI NO ESTA MUERTA!-lo afirmo, alto-¡YO SE QUE NO!-**

**-¿Y como es que sabes eso?-lo reto, a que lo dijese**

**-¡ELLA SIEMPRE HA ESTADO DEL OTRO LADO!-y recordo, el espejo-¡SIEMPRE HA ESTADO AHÍ, PARA TOMAR MI MANO!-remarco-¡POR ESO, LO SE!-repitio-¡NAMI NO ESTA MUERTA!-**

**-Supongo que todavia vale engañarse-se guardo la risa-Eres un niño, despues de todo-sentencio-Tendre que enseñarte un par de cosas, entonces-**

**-¡TU NO VAS A ENSEÑARME NADA!-le corto el paso-¡SERE YO QUIEN LO HAGA!-declaro**

**-¿En serio?-sono sarcastico-¿Qué cosa?-y se quedo a esperar**

**-¡A DESAPARECER!-**

Tomo esas palabras como disparador, para ir al ataque otra vez y darse el tiempo suficiente, para buscar una manera de entrar a ese lugar.

Evidentemente, era una especie de fortaleza que, no se caeria por un simple golpe. Sin embargo...

Como toda gran construccion, debia de tener algun agujero por ahí y eso usaria, para que la cosa jugase a su favor.

**COMO NUNCA ANTES.**

Porque, si algo podia hacer y que estaba a su alcance, era dar vuelta el asunto y hacerlo positivo.

Siempre se las habia arreglado para salir triunfador y no dejaria que ese tipo (mandado por quien sabia quien), le negase tal derecho.

Mandado o no, por el Gobierno Mundial; con las ordenes de matarlo o dejarlo vivo, Luffy se encargaria de que recordase lo que era meterse con el y los suyos.

**DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.**

**-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN!-tiro, mientras corria-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!-**


	27. Chapter 27

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.027: FRAGMENTO+**

La segunda parte del encuentro (contando desde que habia pisado tierra), se abrio paso despues del repentino puñetazo que dio vuelta la cara del enemigo.

Rodo un tanto por el suelo y hasta lo mordio, por la fuerza contenida en ese disparo. Luffy no estaba bromeando, de veras lo iba a hacer desaparecer.

No solia tener instinto asesino, aunque sus contrincantes se metiesen del todo con el, pero... ya habia perdido la paciencia. Estaba harto de ser noble con todos, estaba harto de que lo pasasen por encima; ¡estaba harto de ser la misma persona que no hacia mas que equivocarse!

¿Cuántas veces habia perdido a Nami ya? Si esta era la definitiva, ¿Qué haria?

Sabia que su camino, tanto como su vida, acabarian si ella no volvia donde pertenecia.

Aunque juro que no dependeria de ella, porque era una chica y el no podia llegar a entenderlas de el todo (empezando por ella); ahora no hacia mas que admitir que todas esas caidas llevaban su nombre y que le faltaban fuerzas para levantarse, porque la navegante no estaba de su lado y gritando el suyo.

Ese apoyo que, le servia aun en las peores, estaba ausente... tanto como su alma. Algo estaba fuera de foco y si no volvia a ponerlo en su lugar, entonces... el resultado de la pelea, ya estaba más que sentado.

**SALDRIA MAL Y PERDIENDO.**

Freno despues de ganar ventaja y se quedo viendo al tipo, ahí tieso, sin simular movimiento.

¿Acaso ya habia terminado? ¿Tan fuerte le habia dado que, ya ni tenia fuerzas para dirigirle la palabra?

No. El sujeto tenia varios objetivos vinculados con el capitan de los Mugiwara, no caeria tan solo por un puñetazo que habia acertado; despues de los mil que no.

**NO MÁS LO ESTABA CARGANDO.**

**-Parece que te cansaste de estar jugando-comento en tanto se incorporaba-Por fin estas mostrandome tu verdadera cara-**

**-¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES!-le ahorro el trabajo de ponerse en pie y lo devolvio al suelo, con una patada-¡YA TE LO DIJE!-no bajo la voz-¡NO PERDERE MI TIEMPO CONTIGO!-**

**-Entiendo-le dio la razon-Estas tan cansado de perderlo contigo que, no quieres derrocharlo en nadie mas-se burlo-¿En esto te has convertido, Monkey.?-**

**-¡TE DIJE QUE NO METIERAS A MIS NAKAMAS EN ESTO!-no fue claro o, simplemente no le respondio**

**-Ellos se metieron solos, chico-le recordo-Empezando por esa navegante tuya-la nombro de nuevo-Estar donde esta ahora, es meramente su culpa-remarco-Por meterse en mi camino-añadio-O mejor dicho, por no escuchar a su capitan-**

**-¡CALLATE!-volvio a darle, de la misma manera-¡NO SABES NADA SOBRE ESO!-los recuerdos, le pasaron en segundos-¡DE NAMI, DE NOSOTROS...!-la frase quedo a la mitad, por el impacto contra la puerta-¿Qué demonios...?-**

**-Lo unico que se es que eres debil-admitio, despues del ataque-Lo mismo que te hace fuerte, baja tus defensas-arreglo-Es por eso que, aquí moriras-**

**-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!-se saco, recuperando la compostura-¡YO NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ!-confeso-¡NO SIN RESCATARLA!-**

**-¿Rescatarla?-repitio-¿A quien vas a rescatar tu?-hizo largo el asunto-¿Qué no aprendes de tus propios errores?-no paso lista, porque no tuvo tiempo**

**-¡¿QUIERES APOSTAR?!-el último golpazo sacudio el mundo, como asi su voz-¿Q-Que?-se alerto-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-y volteo, hacia su objetivo**

**-No queria usar esto-le hablo el otro, en tanto se paraba-Pero, no me dejas otra opcion-se vio limitado-¡DEAD ◊ END!-**

Para cuando sus ojos tendieron a mirar el otro costado del campo, la luz blanca ya reinaba a su alrededor.

Solo alcanzo a distinguir la poca suavidad del impacto que tuvo su cuerpo contra la tierra y el resto del lugar que, paso a desintegrarse en cuestion de segundos.

**ESTABA SOLO.**

Recupero la conciencia, aun sin notar que se habia quedado dormido por unos minutos e hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, con el cuerpo casi entumecido.

No habia nada cerca, mucho menos alguien. Se encontraba en un espacio negro y a la vez blanco que, solo los ecos de voces extrañas poblaban. Se parecia al lugar que veia en sus sueños, ese mismo donde habitaba el espejo que tantas veces habia tocado, seguro de que Nami estaba del otro lado.

¿Seria que habia alcanzado llegar hasta ahí? ¿Seria que ella estaba en un sitio como ese?

Con los pies seguros en donde fuese que se encontrase, intento reconocer algun aspecto, algo que le dijese al menos si estaba despierto o, el tipo se las habia arreglado para dejarlo dormido y escapar.

Miro mil veces hacia los mismos lados y nada le sono familiar, salvo una puerta que estaba seguro de haber visto antes. Pero...

**-¿Dónde...?-fue lo primero que dijo-Esa puerta...-se quedo ido mirandola-¿Qué es...?-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Minna-san !!

Aquí les traigo un poco pronto, otros capitulos mas de Maneras XD

Lo deje en suspenso, nee???

Pues, ya estamos cerca del momento esperado ^^

Suspenderemos la guerra por unos capitulitos, para que Luffy se de el gusto de ver a Nami, sii !!

Hasta a mi me estaba dando pena que el pobrecito no se librara del tipo, para asi encontrarla u.u

Aunque, nadie dijo que se haya librado de el, eh???

No mas le daremos un descansito y volveremos a la lucha, pasados del 30 XD

Naaa, no creo que se tarde tanto ^^

Pero, ahora nos vamos a lo importante sii??  
Dejemos que Luffy encuentre a Namiii !!

Ya nos veremos cuando escriba esa parte, sin mas los dejo y gracias a Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Eliete y Gabe por leer !!

**LuNa RULEZ**


	28. Chapter 28

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.028: RECUERDO+**

Nadie hizo uso de la palabra, para responder esa pregunta.

Todo parecia tan calmo del lado que el estaba que, la paz debia de ser dueña de ese sitio. Sin embargo...

Luffy sabia que algo no estaba del todo bien, algo no cuadraba y podia asegurarlo, por los recuerdos.

Se habia alejado de los otros, para acabar con el asunto y asi habia quedado, en medio de eso.

Porque el tipo se las habia arreglado para dejarlo pagando otra vez y aprovechado la oportunidad, para escapar.

Estaba tan harto de ese resultado que, no dudo en golpear lo oscuro más de una vez.

¿A que demonios estaban jugando con el?

No solo eso, Nami estaba...

**-¡NAMI!-la llamo, con la esperanza de saberla ahí-¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?-siguio, aun con las fuerzas bajas-¡SOY YO!-se ahorro el nombre-¡LUFFY!-y despues, lo dijo-¡HE VENIDO A TRAERTE DE VUELTA!-termino, sin aire-¿Tampoco esta aquí?-murmuro y aun asi, se oyo su eco-Entonces...-volvio una y otra vez hacia el mismo lugar-¡¿Dónde...?!-clavo los ojos, en lo que parecia ser una escalera-¡Por ahí...!-**

Y no lo dudo.

Siquiera lo penso dos veces, se encamino tan rapido como pudo hacia esos peldaños; para llegar a la parte superior.

Si estaba dentro de la torre o no, no lo sabia, pero... lo averiguaria una vez que saliese de ese lugar con poca luz.

Si Nami estaba ahí o no, tampoco podia asegurarlo.

Lo unico que podia hacer, era confiar en las palabras del anciano.

El dijo que ese era el unico lugar donde la podia tener y si habia conseguido entrar en el, entonces...

**-¡Tengo que encontrarla!-sentencio, mientras corria-¡Esto no puede terminar asi!-añadio-¡Yo...!-hablo de su persona-¡Aun tengo mucho que decirle!-confeso-¡No puedo perderla asi!-concluyo-¡No quiero...!-arreglo-¡NAMI!-**

Al grito, lo freno el impacto. Un muro blanco, a medias visible para sus ojos, lo devolvio al suelo y lo hizo caer bastante bajo.

Aparentemente, no querian que llegase tan lejos y mucho menos, de una manera tan facil. Despues de todo...

¿Quién era el para que la suerte estuviese de su lado?

Si habia perdido a Nami, era porque asi tenia que ser.

De hecho, deberia estar ya acostumbrado a ese sentimiento, por las veces que le habia prometido estar ahí y siempre encontrarse en otra parte.

**SIEMPRE A DESTIEMPO...**

Que estuviesen separados desde hacia un año, no mas era la prueba de que eso no era una mentira, si no la verdad misma.

Y Luffy, tenia que aceptarla. Aunque no quisiese, tenia que...

**-No puedo pasar asi como si nada, ¿eh?-descubrio de pie-¡En ese caso...!-se preparo para dar uno de sus golpes**

**-No es necesario que hagas eso-lo interrumpieron por detrás-No funcionara-**

**-¿Quién?-y volvio, para asegurarse que no era se tipo otra vez**

**-Volvemos a vernos-sono feliz-Aniki-**

**-¿Q-Que?-eso, lo dejo en seco**

**-Llevo un buen rato esperando por ti-le informo-Te tomo mas de lo esperado encontrar estar lugar-**

**-¿Quién demonios eres?-pregunto, aun sin verlo**

**-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-ahí, mostro su cara-Yo soy...-se acerco, apenas a lo blanco-La persona que realmente eres-**

**-¿Eh?-le sono de otra parte, la frase**

**-Ya nos habiamos visto antes-aclaro-Cuando perdiste tus recuerdos-**

**-Estabas con ese tipo, ¿no es asi?-salio de la sorpresa-¿Trabajas para el?-**

**-Cuida tus palabras, aniki-achico los ojos-El fue quien me libero de la carga que eres tu-**

**-Entonces...-se quedo ido-¿Tu eres...?-**

**-Tu otra cara, Luffy-lo llamo por el nombre-Si-admitio-Esa que dejaste de lado, porque a Nami le daba miedo-alargo la explicacion-Eso es lo que soy-repitio-Y en lo que pronto tu te convertiras-**

**-¡NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO!-levanto la voz-¡YO NO VOLVERE A SER ASI!-sentencio-¡JAMAS VOLVERE A MIRAR A ALGUIEN CON ESOS OJOS!-añadio-¡SIN IMPORTAR QUIEN SEA!-dijo de a poco-¡Yo...!-volvio a hablar de el-¡Se lo prometi...!-y hasta los recuerdos le pasaron por la cabeza-¡Que la protegeria con estas manos...!-de eso, si que se acordaba-¡NO FALTARE A MI PALABRA!-**

**-Te estas pasando, ¿no lo crees?-siquiera se intimido-Un pirata no deberia decir esas cosas-acoto-Y tu, aun eres uno-le dio a entender-Para el Gobierno Mundial-**

**-Se lo dije a ese tipo antes-se ahorro llamarlo como fuese que se llamase-Ya no lo soy-completo-Ahora mismo, solo soy Luffy-**

**-Me haras llorar, ¿sabes?-en la sonrisa se le noto, que ansiaba reir-Claro, si pudiera llorar-corrigió-Esas emociones las tienes tu-**

**-Y tu deber es deshacerte de ellas-adivino-¿No es asi?-**

**-Exacto-le dio la razon-¿Estas listo para enfrentarte con tu propia fuerza?-**

**-No tengo tiempo para esto ahora-le dio a saber-Pero, si no acabo contigo, no me dejaras continuar-la situacion, la tenia clara-Asi que...-preparo los puños-¡Vayamos a eso!-**


	29. Chapter 29

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.029: ESPEJO+**

Cuando creyo que se habia desquitado de la pelea, otra le cayo encima.

No solo eso, estaba en desventaja. Sabia que pelear contra si mismo, no seria nada facil.

No conocia los limites de su propia fuerza y que ese ser nacido de sus recuerdos, fuese nada mas ni nada menos que esa parte de si que habia luchado por olvidar...

**NO REPRESENTABA MAS QUE PROBLEMAS.**

En batalla, un sujeto como el, no le mostraria piedad.

Era el rencor, el odio que sentia todos aquellos que alguna vez habian lastimado a Nami; habia demasiada carga consumida en ese cuerpo que parecia hasta tener alma.

Solo que, algo los diferenciaba.

**EL ERA EL ORIGINAL.**

Ese capaz de conservar el amor que sentia por la navegante e ir tan lejos, tan solo para verla una vez mas.

Estaba en un estado desastrozo y le chocaria que lo viese asi, pero... en momentos asi; solo una cosa era importante.

**ELLA.**

Y Luffy habia jurado sobre su cadaver que la rescataria, las consecuencias de esos actos, no le importaban. Lo unico que queria, era encontrarla y decirle lo que en silencio le habia dicho, desde hacia un tanto de tiempo.

**SOLO ESO.**

Y en busca de ese último encuentro, apreto los puños y tomo carrera; para asi dar vuelta la cara de ese impostor.

Y, extrañamente, fue facil. Acerto en el primer intento y este arrasó en el vacio, como si nada.

Se arrastro unos cuantos metros y se detuvo, en un punto negro; del que no se movio... por largo rato.

**-Seas mi otra mitad o no-le hablo desde donde estaba parado-¡Entiende esto!-y lo señalo-¡No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo contigo y mucho menos, con ese tipo!-siguio sin preguntar su nombre-¡He venido por Nami!-confeso-¡Asi que...!-apreto los dientes y achico los ojos-¡Dejen de meterse en mi camino!-desde ahí, le dio un golpe, a la nada-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendio mas tarde**

**-**_**¿Tan grande es tu deseo de verla?**_**-el lugar, hablo a sus espaldas-**_**¡Adelante!**_**-le cedio paso-**_**¡Sube por esas escaleras y encuentrala!**_**-le ordeno-**_**¡Sera la ultima vez que des con ella!-**_

**-¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!-**

Y aunque lo ultimo le sono patetico e innecesario, lo dijo.

Estaba harto de que le tomaran el pelo y llevaban un año, haciendole eso.

El juego que habia comenzado con la perdida de sus recuerdos, habia llegado demasiado lejos y le pondria fin; aunque tuviese que dar su vida a cambio para que dejasen de meterse con los suyos.

Porque, habian herido a Usoop y tambien a Zoro y sobre todas las cosas; tomado a Nami como otros tantos tipos. Eso era lo que Luffy, no se podia perdonar.

Haber estado ahí, con la oportunidad de detener el paso y actuado de la misma que con Kuma. Quedandose a esperar, como si su mano fuese a reaccionar de manera distinta y alcanzar la de la navegante, para sacarla del peligro.

Aunque el fondo deseo ser capaz de eso, la ficha cayo sobre el otro lado de la mesa y, volvio a gritar su nombre, como en ese entonces.

_**-¡NAMI!-**_

Y ahora, no sabia que hacer. Si seguir camino o esperar que otra trampa, tenian preparada en ese lugar para el.

Sin embargo, le habian abierto el paso. Eso, no era mentira.

Apenas volteo hacia las escaleras, se dio cuenta, podia continuar; podia subir por ellas. El muro que antes le habia cerrado el paso, no estaba mas a su vista. ¡Tenia el camino libre!

Sin saber si fue por impulso o por algo mas, se lanzo a correr tan rapido como pudo y se perdio entre los peldaños de esa torre. Si era cierto o no que, esa seria la última vez que sabria de Nami, lo tenía sin cuidado. Solo queria poder derrumbarse en sus brazos y hacerselo saber.

**QUE EL A ELLA, NO LA QUERIA. ¡LA AMABA!**

Y como si fuese obra del destino, se detuvo.

Freno el paso a mitad del camino y respiro ondo. El camino terminaba ahí, no habia para donde ir.

Frente a el, la imagen se volvia a repetir y la de sus sueños tambien. Un inmenso espejo, identico al de su mente, estaba frente a el.

**OTRA VEZ.**

**-Detrás de ese espejo...-penso en voz alta-Nami esta...-se quedo en silencio, por buen rato-¡NAMI!-la llamo, despues de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas-¡¿ESTAS AHÍ?!-las lagrimas salieron con eso-¡RESPONDE, POR FAVOR!-se lo suplico-¡YO...!-hablo de el, otra vez-¡HE VENIDO DESDE MUY LEJOS, PARA VERTE!-completo-¡FINALMENTE, PUEDO DECIRLO!-intento sonar feliz-¡YO TE...!-**

**-**_**Luffy...**_**-el susurro, le seco la garganta-**_**¿Eres tu?**_**-**


	30. Chapter 30

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.030: REFLEJO+**

El susurro, bajo sus defensas.

Las manos se le helaron, tanto como los brazos y las piernas le temblaron de una manera que; estuvo por caer al suelo.

Hacia tanto que no oia esa voz que, creyo y estaba soñando con los ojos abiertos.

Despues de meses estando solo, volvia a escucharla hablar. Aun sabiendo que estaba del otro lado del espejo, podia estar ahora seguro; Nami estaba justo ahí y para el.

Y por ese simple y complejo motivo, lloro. Termino de caerse y lloro, como esa ultima vez, para desquitarse de ese peso que habia cargado por un año entero sobre sus hombros.

Estaba tan herido, tan cansado, lo unico que queria era que esa chica se pasase de su lado y lo abrazase, como las otras veces. En que, siquiera se lo pidio y ella lo hizo por su propia voluntad. Para hacerlo sentir mejor y seguro. En esos momentos, eso era lo unico que necesitaba.

**LO UNICO QUE LUFFY NECESITABA.**

**-**_**¿Luffy?**_**-esa vez, se lo pregunto-**_**Si eres tu, ¿verdad?**_**-siguio-**_**Esta vez...**_**-susurro esperanzada-**_**Si eres tu, ¿nee?-**_

**-O-Osu...-asistio, tanto como pudo-Soy el mismo que tu conoces, Nami...-**

**-**_**Que gusto...**_**-el suspiro, tambien lo tranquilizo a el-**_**Tenia ganas de verte, idiota...**_**-**

**-Gomen...-apreto los dientes-Por tardar tanto en venir por ti...-**

**-**_**¡Eso no importa!**_**-levanto la voz y de paso, golpeo el muro-**_**¡Estoy feliz de saber que estas bien!**_**-**

_**-**_**¡TONTA!-la insulto-¡NO ESTOY BIEN!-le informo-¡SIN TI...!-dejo caer las lagrimas-¡JAMAS ESTUVE BIEN!-**

**-**_**Luffy...**_**-**

**-¡Pero, tu...!-bajo un poco el tono-¡No me escuchaste!-y le paso el recuerdo-¡No te fuiste, como te dije que lo hicieras!-sentencio-¡¿POR QUE?!-**

**-**_**¡TE DIJE QUE TE PROTEGERIA!**_**-chillo-**_**¿COMO IBA A ABANDONARTE EN UN MOMENTO ASI?**_**-**

**-¡ME ABANDONASTE DE TODAS MANERAS DESPUES!-tiro como si nada, aunque herido-¡Me abandonaste de todas maneras despues...!-**

**-**_**Luffy...**_**-volvio a llamarlo-**_**Tu...**_**-**

**-¡Todo este tiempo, solo quise volver a verte...!-confeso-¡Porque me di cuenta...!-siguio-¡Nami, yo a ti...!-se tomo su tiempo para decirlo-¡No te quiero...!-solto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-¡TE AMO!-**

**-**_**¿Q-Que?**_**-y ella, quedo seca**

**-¡Ese dia...!-y hasta lo recordo-¡Yo quise decirte tantas cosas...!-dio vueltas-¡Y no pude...!-eso, le dolio-¡Y el tiempo, paso tan rapido...!-abrio las heridas, por su propia cuenta-¡CREI QUE JAMAS VOLVERIA A VERTE!-**

**-**_**Pero, estas aquí ahora...**_**-intento calmarlo-**_**¿Nee?**_**-**

**-¡Nami...!-otra, no le salio**

**-**_**Pasaste por mucho para llegar hasta aquí...**_**-descubrio-**_**Puedo entender ese dolor...**_**-toco el espejo, con las manos-**_**Ya que, siempre he estado...**_**-se detuvo, de un momento a otro-**_**Del otro lado de este espejo...**_**-**

**-No era un sueño, ¿entonces?-alzo la vista-Tu siempre estuviste...-repitio lo que habia escuchado-¡Tan cerca...!-golpeo el muro, por la frustracion-¡Y yo...!-**

**-**_**Tenia miedo de que no escucharas mi voz...**_**-confeso-**_**Pero, si lo hiciste...**_**-sonrio, de su lado-**_**¿Verdad, Luffy?**_**-**

**-¡Todo este tiempo...!-volvio a lo de antes-¡No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti, Nami!-confeso-¿Cómo podria no escucharte?-**

**-**_**Gome...**_**-se disculpo-**_**Te estoy haciendo llorar, ¿cierto?**_**-**

**-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!-saco de adentro-¡Ya estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo...!-le dio a entender-¡Pero...!-se puso de pie, de un momento a otro-¡YA NO QUIERO ESTO!-sentencio a los cuatro vientos-¡LO ROMPERE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-**

**-¡E-Espera!-se alerto tarde-¿No iras a...?-**

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO...!-aclaro y se preparo para el gran golpe-¡PISTORU!-**

Y hasta Luffy quedo sorprendido por la fuerza cargada en ese puñetazo.

No habia podido abrir la puerta de la torre, pero si... romper ese muro de cristal.

Sin embargo, el impacto contra el vidrio, partio viejas heridas y la sangre comenzo a salir.

**ESTABA SANGRANDO.**

De inmediato, sintio el paro de su corazon y los ojos, le quedaron blancos.

Fueron segundos, los que tardo en oir el sonido del vidrio cayendo al suelo y su cuerpo, de rodillas.

Habia llegado a su limite, ya no podia mas.

Aguanto todo el camino y hasta lucho para llegar donde estaba, la voluntad termino avandonandolo antes de tiempo y de manera poco cortez.

La misma con la que el, aun se negaba a caer del todo, sabiendo que la mitad de su persona ya estaba dormida y que esperaba ansiosa por lo que restaba de ella.

Sin embargo, el chico tenía otros planes para esta y esos eran...

**-L-Luffy...-finalmente, oyo clara la voz de la navegante**

**-Finalmente...-hablo con dificultad-Te encontre...-afirmo-Nam...-**

**-¡Luffy...!-alcanzo a atajarlo, justo a tiempo**

**-Te extrañe...-confeso-Tonta...-**


	31. Chapter 31

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.031: AGUA+**

Misteriosamente, la paz desaparecio.

Un tipo mandado por el Gobierno Mundial, ataco a Luffy y los suyos, borrando la mitad de sus recuerdos.

Luffy, que habia vuelto a intentarlo con Nami, se vio metido en una situacion frustrante; dudando si podia creer en ella o no.

Sin embargo, el lazo de un principio, le aseguro que no le estaba mintiendo y se aferro al mismo, para recuperar lo suyo.

Las cartas cayeron para su lado y un par de preguntas quedaron en el aire, en tanto la navegante fue separada de su lado.

Entonces, nacio la crisis y la busqueda de la nakama perdida.

**ASI PASO UN AÑO...**

Hasta la caida total de las esperanzas y la confesion del unico sobreviviente de un pueblo devastado.

Ahí las cosas se pusieron serias y Luffy se abrio paso en lo que seria la batalla final.

Sin embargo, el encuentro resulto desventajoso y termino bajo el poder del ataque del enemigo.

La torre se nego a darle paso y no le quedo otra que romper el cristal.

Ahí, en medio de la imagen de sus sueños, Nami volvio a tomar su lugar.

Despues de meses de desencuentros certeros, el capitan y la navegante; finalmente...

**SE ENCONTRARON.**

**-Te extrañe...-confeso-Tonta...-**

**-Llevamos un año sin vernos...-se quejo, en tanto le daba un abrazo-¿Solo eso me vas a decir?-**

**-Nami...-la llamo sin desprenderse de ella-Quiero que vuelvas...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso le llamo la atencion**

**-Conmigo...-termino y apenas se lo escucho-Como antes...-**

**-¿Cómo antes?-repitio-¿Te refieres a...?-**

**-Nosotros estabamos bien, despues de todo eso de la apuesta...-respondio de inmediato-Y la verdad es que yo...-el mismo, se apego mas a la chica, en esos momentos-He pensado mucho en ese tiempo...-siguio solito-Eche de menos, esa parte de ti...-**

**-Luffy...-otra cosa, no le salio**

**-Se que actue como un idiota...-admitio-Y que te deje ir...-continuo pegandose-Pero, la verdad es que...-se callo lo ultimo-Yo te quiero...-termino tranquilo-Y mucho...-**

**-Necesitas tiempo para hablar de eso, ¿nee?-fue lo mas comprensiva que pudo-Sobre lo que sientes por mi...-**

**-Solo quiero sacarte de aquí...-le informo-Y que estes bien...-agrego-Lo demas, puede esperar...-**

**-Y yo que esperaba un reencuentro como los de las peliculas...-debio de guardarse el comentario-Supongo que lo tendremos, cuando acabemos con esto...-**

**-Lo prometo...-aseguro-Y tu sabes que cumplo mis promesas, navegante...-**

**-Lo se...-afirmo, con una sonrisa-Despues de todo estas aquí, Luffy...-**

**-¿Eh?-la reaccion, no solo fue por la frase; si no por la presencia **

**-¡Hasta aquí has llegado, Mugiwara!-el tipo, arruino el momento-¡No dejare que des un solo paso mas!-**

**-¡Hazte a un lado, Nami!-ligero, se incorporo y desprendio de ella-¡Acabare con el, en este preciso instante!-**

**-Veo que hiciste caso a mis palabras-observo de brazos cruzados-Encontraste a tu navegante, al final del camino-**

**-¡Tu...!-y hasta lo señalo-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cuando robaste mis recuerdos?-**

**-Ah, ¿eso?-no le dio importancia-Fue un experimento fallido-sentencio-Puesto que nunca termine de vaciarte del todo-**

**-¡Miserable!-ahí, lo enfrento con un golpe**

**-Ten cuidado con lo que haces-le advirtio, parando el puñetazo-Podrias salir malherido-y asi, lo tiro al aire**

**-¡Luffy!-ella grito, como de costumbre**

**-E-Estoy bien-mintio-Tu quedate ahí, Nami-**

**-Pero...-se nego a la orden**

**-Yo te hice una promesa, ¿no?-dijo, mientras se levantaba-¡Que te protegeria con estas manos!-alzo la voz-¡Y eso es, lo que hare!-**

**-Tratandose de tus ultimos minutos, no deberias decir esas cosas-el enemigo, le dio sugerencias**

**-¡Callate!-apunto-¡Puede que muera, pero... lo hare con honor!-**

**-¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!-perdio la paciencia, enseguida**

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO...!-se preparo, para lanzar el ataque-¡PISTORU!-**

**-¡DEAD ◊ END!-el rayo de luz blanca, se mostro otra vez**

**-¡LUFFY!-**

El silencio volvio a reinar, despues de ese último impacto.

A lo lejos, el debil y bajo sonido de un cuerpo lo suficientemente liviano, se oyo.

Una vez mas, la navegante se habia quedado sola. Completamente, sola.

El lugar habia sido sacudido por completo y apenas pudo arreglarselas, para no caer con el tambien.

Cerró tanto los ojos y se aferro tanto al suelo que, creia y por eso estaba con vida. Sin embargo...

**-¡Luffy!-ahí, se acordo de el y corrio-¿Dónde...?-quedo en seco, de verlo en el suelo, sin moverse**

**-Siquiera te molestes, niña-la detuvo, aunque siquiera habia reaccionado-Ese Mugiwara-y lo señalo con los ojos-Esta muerto-**

**CONTINUARA...**

Minna-san!!!

Saludos ^^

Aquí paso a dejarles dos capitulos mas de Maneras XD

Antes que nada, gracias a todos por leer y por seguir la segunda parte de este fic

Estamos llegando al final (aunque aun nos faltan 20 mas) y estaba pensando en hacer una tercera ^^

Recuerdan??? Cuando lo empece, estaba destinado a tener unos mil y quizas sea mas llevadero si lo hago de 50 en 50 XD

Como siempre, lo dejo a decisión de ustedes, ya que me leen ^^

Aun asi, dejo claro y es un posible proyecto

Tendria similitudes con la primera parte y algo de esta ^^

Eso si, prometo que sera mas feliz que esta esta demasiado triste u.u

Pero, bueno... Luffy ya encontro a Nami !! Wiii !!

Espero ver que piensan sobre lo que prolongue tanto tiempo jjje

Veremos un encuentro mas abierto y emotivo, cuando regresen con el restooo

Nos vemos en el 32 XD

Y gracias a: **Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Eliete y Gabe por seguir !!!**

**LuNa RULEZ**


	32. Chapter 32

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.032: LLUVIA+**

**-¿Luffy esta...?-recien ahí le cayo la ficha, puesto que no respiraba-¿Muerto?-y de paso, el cuerpo se le derrumbo**

**-Asi es-afirmo-Finalmente, he acabado con esa pequeña cucaracha-hasta sono feliz-Ya estaba harto de tenerla en la suela de mi zopato-**

**-¡Uso...!-se quedo mirandolo, esperando alguna clase de milagro-No puede ser cierto...-intento engañarse-¡Esto...!-apreto los dientes-¡No puede estar pasando!-grito destruida-Luffy...-ahí, comenzaron los recuerdos-¡Luffy...!-y las lagrimas, tambien-¡LUFFY!-ya a lo ultimo, corrio a destiempo para alcanzarlo y al menos tomarlo en brazos-Gome, Luffy...-se disculpo, sin recibir respuesta-¡Por mi culpa...!-y lo apego mas a ella, como si asi fuese a responder al abrazo**

**-Tu y ese idiota, me dan pena-señalo, mirandola mal-Son la viva representacion de la escoria-los insulto, a los dos-¿Y se hacen llamar piratas?-ahí, se burlo-¡¿Qué clase de pirata haria el ridiculo de la manera que tu lo estas haciendo ahora, eh?!-**

**-Callate...-susurro bajo, consumida por lo de antes**

**-El Gobierno Mundial, los denomino una amenaza-muy cierto-Pero, la verdad es que...-tomo aire-¡He estado siguiendo los pasos de un inutil!-**

**-¡CALLATE!-clavo sus ojos en el, con el llanto y todo-¡NO VUELVAS A REFERIRTE A LUFFY DE ESA MANERA!-lo defendio-¡EL NO ES NADA DE LO QUE TU DICES!-**

**-Te tuvo esperando un año-le recordo-¡¿Y aun asi lo defiendes?!-**

**-¡LUFFY ES MI NAKAMA, MALDITO INFELIZ!-chillo herida-¡SI TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO MAS SOBRE EL, JURO QUE LO LAMENTARAS!-**

**-Dorobou Neko-no la llamo por el nombre-¿Qué tu no odiabas a los piratas?-jugo con su mente-¿Qué haces ahora, limpiando el nombre de uno?-**

**-¡LUFFY ES MUCHO MAS HUMANO DE LO QUE ERES TU, MONSTRUO!-se desahogo con todas sus fuerzas-¡LO ULTIMO QUE ME IMPORTA ES SI ES UN PIRATA O NO!-**

**-Vaya, vaya-se hizo el sorprendido-¿Quién lo diria?-hasta le dio gracia-La señorita quiere a los piratas ahora-**

**-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-el pasado, paso por su cara-¡AUN LOS DETESTO, CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!-**

**-¿Entonces?-se quedo a esperar-¿Qué haces del lado de uno?-**

**-¡YA TE LO DIJE!-no paro de hablar alto-¡LUFFY NO ES UN PIRATA PARA MI!-fue clara y precisa-¡EL, TAN SOLO ES...!-**

**-N-Nami...-la voz de la victima, la interrumpio-N-No puedo respirar...-**

**-¡Luffy...!-oirlo, le volvio el alma al cuerpo**

**-Aun sigue con vida, ¿eh?-eso, lo molesto**

**-Hace falta mas que un par de trucos sucios, para vencerme...-alardeo, aun sin estar en condiciones de hacerlo-Lo siento por ti, pero...-se incorporo, una vez que la chica lo solto-¡Aquí es donde moriras!-**

**-¡¿Aun te quedan fuerzas para desafiarme?!-y se preparo, por las dudas**

**-Te lo dije, ¿no?-achico los ojos, aunque le costaba estar en pie-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!-**

**-¡Miserable!-saco el arma, otra vez-¡Debi acabar contigo, cuando tuve la oportunidad!-y ahí fue, a dar el primer golpe, como nunca antes**

**-¿Qué pasa?-lo paro, mas rapido de lo que esperaba-¿No puedes contra un pirata que esta en sus ultimas?-se burlo, de sus propias palabras-Ten cuidado-siguio haciendolo-Podrias salir malherido-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-eso, lo saco**

**-¡AQUÍ ES DONDE SE TERMINA!-certifico-¡GOMU GOMU NO...!-tomo carrera con el brazo-¡BAZOOKA!-**

Y sorprendentemente, esas palabras... fueron ciertas.

El tipo salio volando, rompiendo los arribas de la torre, dejando entrar la luz y la lluvia que habia en las afueras.

Finalmente, despues de un año lidiando con el sujeto y sin saber por que, la cosa habia...

**-Se acabo...-susurro como pudo-Finalmente...-añadio con dificultad-Se...-**

**-¡Luffy...!-otra vez, lo agarro antes de que cayese por completo**

**-Gomen, Nami...-se disculpo-Te dejo el resto a ti...-añadio al rato-Ya no tengo fuerzas para moverme...-**

**-No te preocupes...-sono dulce-Con lo que has hecho...-que fue mucho-Es más que suficiente...-**

**-Por cierto...-hablo antes de quedarse dormido**

**-¿Si?-y ella, se quedo a esperar que le diria**

**-Gracias por lo de hace un rato...-contesto enseguida**

**-¿Eh?-la tomo por sorpresa, como asi de la mano**

**-Tu si que sabes...-hablo poco y nada-Como defenderme...-y al final, sonrio**

**-¡Luffy...!-repitio, como de costumbre**

**-Estoy bien...-le mintio, un poco-Solo necesito descansar...-informo-Hablaremos cuando despierte, ¿nee?-**

**-Seguro...-no se nego-Hablaremos cuando tu quieras, Luffy...-**

**-Arigato...-**

Esas palabras, le sonaron a despedida y aun asi, no le dijo nada.

Desconocia que tanto habia pasado Luffy lejos de ella y lo último que queria, era interrogarle al respecto.

De alguna manera, se las habian ingeniado para terminar con la pesadilla, por eso... creia en esa promesa.

De que, cuando estuviesen con los demas, el encuentro seria otro y tal cual lo habian esperado.


	33. Chapter 33

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.033: LÁGRIMA+**

Tal cual Luffy le dijo, se hizo cargo del resto y se ocupo de llevarlo fuera de esa torre que les habia causado problemas.

Y se sintio rara, mas bien, sintio el afuera raro. Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, despues del ultimo golpe y nada parecia haber ocurrido. Puesto que, apenas puso un pie fuera de ese enorme edificio, este...

**DESAPARECIO.**

Intento preguntarse que demonios habia pasado, pero... el estado del capitan, no le dio el tiempo suficiente. El era lo importante en esos momentos, si ese muro desaparecia o seguia estando ahí, era un asunto menor. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, se sentia aun mas insegura. Puesto que, si llegaba a pasar algo; tendria que poner el pecho y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba... dudaba respecto a si podria proteger a Luffy o no.

Esperarlo habia agotado hasta lo ultimo de sus fuerzas y lo unico que queria hacer al dar con los demas, era descansar.

**ASEGURARSE QUE ESTABA BIEN Y DESCANSAR.**

Solo por eso, no dio vuelta atrás y siguio el camino largo que la llevo hasta el pueblo en el que, Luffy se habia separado del resto.

**AHÍ, EMPEZO A LOS GRITOS.**

**-¡ZORO!-llamo al espadachin-¡ROBIN!-luego, a la arqueologa-¡SANJI-KUN!-por ultimo, nombro al cocinero-¿DONDE ESTAN?-ahí, se desespero-¡NECESITO SU AYUDA!-confeso agotada-¡LUFFY ESTA...!-**

En eso, paro. El cuerpo ya no le respondia mas, era demasiada carga la que llevaba y que el chico apenas se pudiese mover no la favorecia. Tan cansada estaba que, se derrumbo en cuestion de segundos y alcanzo a abrazarlo de pura suerte, para que no terminase por hacerse daño. Habia jurado protegerlo, cuando el no fuese capaz de cuidarse por su propia cuenta, pero... si estaban solos en ese lugar...

**¿COMO SE LAS ARREGLARIA PARA CUBRIRLO?**

**-Luffy...-dijo desde adentro-Por favor...-y suplico-¡Resiste...!-**

Y asi como su voz no le llegaba al capitan, tampoco al resto.

Habian pasado unos cuantos dias desde que se habian separado de Luffy y estaban impacientes, por la falta de noticias.

Según el viejo, no iba a ser cosa facil, puesto que el enemigo no era cualquiera; era uno de los tipos mas capacitados con los que contaba La Marine y si de encargarse de Monkey. se trataba...

**HARIA UN TRABAJO BUENO Y LIMPIO.**

No solo eso, habian llegado a un punto muerto en el que no sabian si Nami estaba con vida o no. Puesto que, si Luffy llegaba a morir en medio de la pelea, entonces... la navegante no tendria el boleto de regreso asegurado. Estaba claro que el objetivo del sujeto, era el que estaba al mando de la tripulacion, pero... si ella le resultaba un estorbo, entonces tambien...

**-Ya van tres dias-marco el rubio-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Luffy?-apreto los dientes-Ya deberia estar aquí, junto con Nami-san-**

**-Ya oiste al viejo...-hablo el tirador-No sera nada facil para Luffy terminar con este asunto...-**

**-Nunca debi dejarla en sus manos-nombro el pasado-Nunca debi dejar que Nami-san estuviera con ese idiota-**

**-Que Luffy no haya podido protegerla, no significa que...-**

**-¡NAMI-SAN ESTABA EN SUS MANOS!-lo corto y levanto la voz-¡LO MENOS QUE PODIA HACER POR ELLA, ERA PROTEGERLA!-sentencio-¡Y NO LO HIZO!-**

**-Luffy le dijo que se alejara...-comento el reno por lo bajo-Y ella, no quiso escucharlo...-**

**-¿ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE NAMI-SAN?-me molesto y salto en su defensa**

**-N-No...-temblo el chiquito-Y-Yo no...-**

_**˜ ¡ZORO! ¡ROBIN! ¡USOPP! ¡SANJI-KUN! ˜**_

**-¡E-Esa voz es de...!-el mentiroso quedo en seco**

**-No puede ser...-hasta el espadachin estaba sorprendido**

**-¡NAMI-SAN!-salio del escondite, el muy pervertido**

**-¡NAMI-CHAN!-y la arqueologa, lo siguio enseguida**

**-¡NAMI QUE GUSTO QUE ESTES...!-esos fueron los otros que corrieron despues-Pero, ¿Qué...?-**

**-Si estaban aquí...-las lagrimas, se le notaban-Que gusto...-y sonrio a medias**

**-¿Estas bien, Nami-san?-el cocinero, se acerco antes que nadie-¿No estas herida?-**

**-No...-respondio enseguida-Yo estoy bien...-afirmo-Pero, Luffy...-**

**-¡Estaba preocupado por ti!-la abrazo, sin darle tiempo de terminar-¡Crei que no volveria a verte!**

**-Sanji-kun...-se quedo sin palabras**

**-O-Oigan...-se alarmo el mentiroso-¿L-Luffy esta bien?-**

**-¡Es cierto!-se deshizo del pervertido con un pequeño empujon-¡Chopper!-llamo al medico enseguida-¡Tienes que hacer algo!-rogo-¡Luffy esta...!-lo ultimo lo deletreo el llanto**

**-¿Qué...?-quedaron todos en blanco**

**-¡Uso...!-Usopp no lo podia creer-¿Luffy se esta...?-y hasta cayo de rodillas-¿Muriendo?-**


	34. Chapter 34

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.034: MAR+**

La noticia alarmo a todos, pero... más al tirador.

No era que se considerase culpable, pero... de alguna manera, el habia impulsado a Luffy a terminar asi.

Todo era parte de las consecuencias de aquella apuesta y ahora, estaban al borde de perder al mas importante; todo por un juego de niños.

Si en esos momentos, se les hubiese ocurrido otra forma de pasar el tiempo, probablemente... ¡ahora, el estaria...!

**-Luffy estara bien...-notifico el reno, apenas salio de la habitacion-Solo necesita descansar...-**

**-Gracias a Dios...-la navegante, fue la primera que respiro-¿Puedo verlo?-**

**-Claro...-no le nego la posibilidad-Dijo que tiene ganas de hablar contigo...-**

**-Arigato...-ya con la sonrisa, levanto paso y los dejo**

**-Le mentiste, ¿verdad?-adivino el espadachin**

**-Luffy dijo que era mejor asi...-sentencio-No quiere hacerla llorar...-**

**-¿Cuánto le queda?-busco saber**

**-¡O-Oi, Zoro!-ahí, salto el mentiroso-¡No hables asi!-le ordeno-¡Luffy no...!-**

**-No saldra de aquí...-respondio el medico**

**-¿Eh?-todos lo miraron**

**-Aunque nos esforcemos en llevarlo a Sunny Go...-continuo-Luffy no llegara...-**

**-¿Q-Que?-entonces, si quedaron sorprendidos**

**-Tienes que estar bromeando...-quizo creer Usopp-¡Si Luffy...!-hasta ahí le llego la frase-¡¿Cómo demonios haremos que Nami lo entienda?!-**

**-Luffy dijo que se despediria de ella...-aclaro-Supongo que debemos dejarlo en sus manos...-**

**-Pobre Nami-chan...-acoto la arqueologa-A este paso, ella...-**

Terminaria tan perdida como el capitan, le falto decir.

La lucha comenzada hacia un año, habia llegado a su fin y ahora, se veian los frutos de tal cruda batalla.

Ninguno podia hacer nada, todos estaban ahí para aceptar el destino que les esperaba. De a poco, irian separandose uno de otro, pero... antes que nadie...

**LUFFY CORTARIA LAZO CON TODOS.**

Aun sin asi quererlo, aun sin asi buscarlo... no le quedaba otra.

Estaba demasiado debil y el cuerpo, ya no le respondia como para ponerse de pie. Por eso mismo, habia sentenciado que era su fin y que el sueño le quedaria a la mitad, por una causa justa.

Esa de volver a ver a Nami, por última vez.

La verdad era que, ya se lo habia dicho todo. Frente a ese espejo, termino cambiando su repertorio y se sintio mas sincero, cuando se atrevio a llorar ante sus ojos; sin embargo...

La idea de dejarla, no le gustaba nada y mentirle, mucho menos. Pero, hacerla llorar...

**ESTABA HARTO DE SER EL MOTIVO DE SUS LÁGRIMAS.**

Solo por eso, cuando la sintio entrar, se volco en eso de engañarla y no mostrar señal alguna de cómo realmente se sentia.

Se incorporo tanto como pudo y tomo el aire necesario, para hablarle y sonar tan normal como de costumbre; aunque... la sonrisa no le salio, tal cual lo habia planeado.

La puerta se cerró un tanto despues y ella se quedo pegada a la madera, esperando tener el valor suficiente de dirigirle la palabra.

Se lo veia tan deteriorado que, no se tragaba eso de que estuviese bien. Conocia a Luffy a la perfeccion y estaba segura que, algo estaba mal en todo eso.

Si necesitaba descansar, ¿Por qué demonios queria hablarle? ¿Qué tenia ganas de decirle que no podia esperar a estar mejor?

Aunque bien se habia guardado eso de que la amaba, la navegante sabia que, mas alla de eso...

**LUFFY NO TENIA NINGUN OTRO SECRETO PARA CON ELLA...**

**-Nami...-empezo por llamarla-Hay algo que tienes que saber...-**

**-Lo se...-lo siguio enseguida-Tu no saldras de aquí...-acoto-¿No es asi?-**

**-¿Por qué me salvaste?-pregunto, sin ser necesario-Si sabias que no podria seguir contigo...-hizo larga la cosa-¡¿Por qué...?!-**

**-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, LUFFY!-grito y desde adentro-¡Simplemente, no pude...!-ahí, bajo la voz-No pude dejarte ahí...-**

¿Qué respuesta podia tener para algo asi?

La chica le estaba hablando desde el corazon y el que, se estaba esforzando por engañarla. Hasta habia adoptado una actitud del todo natural, para que ella se tragase que estaba bien y que, apenas cerrase los ojos recuperaria las energias que necesitaba para acompañarla un poco más.

Pero, ni con eso, habia conseguido lo que tanto queria.

Mantenerla lejos del sufrimiento que, le ocasionaria cuando ya no aguantase mas y se rindiese a las manos del silencio. Llevandose de la navegante...

**TAN SOLO EL RECUERDO.**


	35. Chapter 35

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.035: LÍNEA+**

_**-Simplemente, no pude dejarte ahí...-**_

Se quedo mirandola despues, con ojos culposos.

Otra vez, estaba haciendola sentir mal y no sabia, no se atrevia a cambiar eso. Tenia miedo de herirla aun mas y si llegaba a hacerlo, entonces...

**¿QUE HARIA?**

¿Cómo le pediria perdon? Estaba actuando como un idiota y lo sabia.

No habia manera de cambiarlo. La queria cerca, la queria lejos... ya siquiera estaba seguro de cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con ella. Lo unico que podia asegurar y sin temblar, era que la amaba y que, si llegaba a perderla antes de tiempo...

**NO SE LO PERDONARIA...**

Suficientes habian sido las otras veces ya, suficiente la habia llorado; como para volver a lo mismo siendo la ultima vez, tanto para ella... como para el.

Porque, a su manera, Nami se estaba despidiendo y eso Luffy, podia verlo aun estando atado a las manos de la afonía.

No necesitaba que la navegante se lo dijese, el podia verlo en esos ojos que no le decian nada y a la vez...

**TODO.**

**-Yo...-empezo de nuevo, ella-No pude dejarte ahí...-repitio-No despues de cómo te jugaste por mi...-aclaro-Ademas...-ahí, lo miro-Dijiste que me amabas, Luffy...-en el fondo, le dolio-¿Cómo iba yo a ignorar eso?-**

**-Nami...-se quedo sin palabras, como de costumbre**

**-Esta bien si quieres morir...-busco como ponerse en su lugar-Pero, si aun puedes vivir...-cosa que no estaba del todo asegurada-¡No me dejes!-**

**-¿Eh?-se quedo en seco**

**-Si aun puedes dar un paso mas...-se mordio los labios-Quedate...-susurro-¡Quedate conmigo!-repitio fuerte-Por favor...-**

El nombre le salio despues de eso, otra cosa... no.

Estaba demasiado mudo como para responderle de manera adecuada y la verdad era que, moria por moverse y llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

Pero, sabia bien que, si hacia eso... pasaria por encima de sus limites y siquiera la voz le alcanzaria para despedirse de Nami despues. Y Luffy queria por sobre todas las cosas, desprenderse de ella, adecuadamente.

No queria meterle eso de que se verian al dia siguiente, si los ojos se le cerraban a duras penas y siendo despues, la navegante incapaz de despertarlo.

Queria ahorrarle ese dolor, por primera vez...

**QUERIA QUE NAMI SONRIESE HASTA EL FINAL.**

Por eso, lo habia decidido. Que la dejaria ir y caer en los brazos de alguien que supiese como cuidarla y que, pudiese hacerlo tambien. El ya no estaba a la altura de cubrirle las espaldas y mucho menos, de hacerle falsas promesas sobre sentimientos ciertos que aun sentia por ella.

Que muriese o quedase vivo, no cambiaria el hecho de que el la amase. Aun en las peores y en otro mundo, seguiria sintiendo lo mismo y quizas, hasta con mas fuerza.

Esa misma que, ahora le hacia falta para correr hacia la chica y pedirle disculpas, por ser tan inutil y no tener la voluntad de sostener esa mano un poco mas, para salir de agujero en el que se habia metido dias atrás.

La verdad era que, queria salir pero... no queria pedirle ayuda. No queria gritar y sonar desesperado. Hasta en la ultima, queria que Nami lo viese fuerte y asi como ella lo conocia; no queria mostrarle otra cara y mucho menos, que sintiese pena por el.

Al contrario, queria que confiase en que el estaba bien y que pronto, las cosas volverian a estarlo tambien. Si caminaban juntos, no habia nada...

**-Estoy pidiendote algo imposible...-acoto-¿No es asi?-**

**-¡Sobre eso, yo...!-levanto la voz y la bajo, a la vez**

**-Gome...-se disculpo-Por ser tan egoista...-**

**-¡No es eso, Nami!-le nego-¡Es que yo...!-se quedo mirandola, un buen rato-Quiero lo mejor para ti, ¿sabes?-se calmo, un poco-Y siento que...-apreto los dientes-Yo no soy...-**

**-Callate...-murmuro-¡Callate...!-ahí, temblo-¡Callate!-repitio**

**-¿Eh?-y el, se sorprendio**

**-¡Si llegas a terminar esa frase...!-puesto que sabia y lo haria-¡Juro que te odiare con todas mis fuerzas!-**

**-Nami...-pudo sentir el dolor, en esas palabras**

**-¡Luffy, yo...!-se aguanto las lagrimas-¡Te quiero por encima de todas las cosas!-confeso-¡Quiero que estes bien, que vivas!-fue clara-Pero, mas alla de eso...-bajo la cabeza-¡Quiero estar contigo!-dijo por enecima vez-¡¿Tan dificil es que lo entiendas?!-**

Y no dijo nada.

Mejor dicho, ¿Qué podia decir? ¿Qué podia decirle?

Nami estaba en lo cierto, no estaba mintiendo.

Queria estar con el y Luffy, aun estando en las ultimas, seguia negandole esa posibilidad por los errores cometidos.

¿Si podia dejarlos atrás? Si, pero... la pregunta era:

**¿QUERIA?**


	36. Chapter 36

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.036: DISTANCIA+**

Los ojos le quedaron en blanco, sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez mas, lo habia conseguido, le habia llegado al corazon.

Como la primera vez, se quedo mudo y a esperas que el tiempo pasase, unicamente para atesorarla a ella y no olvidarla por nada en el mundo.

Habia pasado un tiempo bastante largo, desde ese corto deseo y ahora, parecia tenerlo vivo dentro.

**DENTRO DE ESE CORAZON MUERTO QUE VIVIA EN EL...**

Y no sabia que hacer.

Si quedarse ahí, culpandose por no tener una respuesta propia para la navegante o, dar con ella de esa manera a la que tan acostumbrada estaba; con un abrazo.

Por Chopper sabia y la mitad de su cuerpo, ya estaba dormido. Aunque intentase moverse, las piernas no le responderian. Sin embargo...

Las lagrimas de Nami, lo estaban movilizando, ¡no podia quedarse quieto, si ella estaba sufriendo!

Despues de todo, la chica por poco, no se lo habia pedido de rodillas...

_**-¡Luffy, yo quiero que vivas!-**_

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando para decirle que con gusto lo haria? Que con gusto, volveria a levantarse para estar a su lado, un poco mas. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella le imponia?

**QUIZAS EL MOMENTO ADECUADO...**

Despues de todo, sentia que estaba a destiempo con su persona y que ambos, estaban atrapados en espacios diferentes de los que no podian salir.

Se sentia encerrado en cuatro paredes que, lo ahogaban y comian las energias que le quedaban, para que no pudiese dar con Nami; asi como queria.

Pero, el... el no era cualquier persona. ¡El era el hombre que se convertiria en el proximo Rey de los Piratas! ¿Desde cuando un muro que, siquiera podia ver, lo amenazaba tanto?

**TENIA QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO.**

Podia ser que su camino hubiese llegado a su fin, pero... el aun tenia cosas que hacer y la primera de todas ellas era, dar con la navegante.

Solo por eso, se quito las sabanas de encima y puso los pies sobre la tierra. Sintio el tiron desde bien abajo y achico los ojos, si era cierto y la mitad de su persona, ya habia pasado para el otro lado; solo que el estaba resistiendo para que la otra se quedase en su lugar.

**MÁS BIEN, JUNTO A NAMI.**

Afortunadamente, aun podia mover los brazos, asi que los uso como soporte para no caerse... una vez que dejo la cama.

Ante todo esto, la navegante tenia la cabeza gacha, todo aquel movimiento que Luffy se habia dispuesto a hacer, ella... lo habia ignorado.

Por primera vez, el capitan no entendia sus sentimientos. Estaba ahí, como si nada, como si ella le valiese eso y antes le habia dicho que la amaba...

**-Nee, Luffy...-lo llamo despacio-¿A que demonios estas jugando?-**

Asi como consiguio estar de pie, se cayo.

Se derrumbo por como esas palabras helaron sus huesos y al tocar el suelo, le parecio como si se partiese en dos; al igual que su corazon.

Nami acababa de acusarlo de estar jugando con ella, ¿Qué podia responderle?

Por supuesto y no era cierto lo que decia, lo que menos queria era lastimarla y sabia que, si jugaba con ella... solo eso conseguiria.

Pero, negarselo... ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a negar? Si ella lo creia asi, era porque asi parecia que eran las cosas para el. ¿Qué pruebas pondria sobre la mesa, para que ella no lo tratase de mentiroso? ¿Qué podia decirle? ¡¿Qué?!

**-Nami...-fue lo primero que dijo, sin mover un solo dedo-Tu lo dijiste, ¿no?-le hablo a ella, nada mas-Que si aun podia dar un paso mas...-el cual, intento dar por ella-Que me quedara aquí...-fue claro-Que no te dejara...-**

**-¿Eh?-en eso, levanto la vista**

**-Y yo...-se refirio a el, en tanto se ponia de pie-Estoy dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho mas...-sentencio, temblando sobre si mismo-Si es que tu aun quieres estar conmigo...-**

**-Luffy...-otra cosa, no le salio**

**-La verdad es que...-siguio hablando, buscando como avanzar-Soy malo para pedir disculpas, pero...-en eso, tenia razon-Yo te quiero por encima de todas las cosas...-le dio a entender-Y...-las piernas, le ganaron a su voz; se cayo**

**-¡Lu...!-atino a acercarse**

**-E-Estoy bien...-tiro, caido-N-No te preocupes...-se levanto un poquito-Solo dejame terminar, ¿si?-**

Cuando los ojos de ambios se cruzaron, Nami supo que no podia decirle nada.

Fuese el final o el principio de las cosas entre los dos, aunque lo intentase... no podria parar, la voz de Luffy.

**CONTINUARA...**

Minna-san, saludos !!

Despues de un buen rato, les traigo un poco mas de esta segunda parte de **Maneras **^^

Hasta yo extrañaba escribirlo y dejarlo por aquí, asi que... aqui lo tienen XD

Que puedo decir??? Como siempre agradezco sus reviews y mas por seguirme, aun sin tener el tiempo para ello.

Ehm... una pregunta: **Estoy siendo demasiado dura con Luffy en esta parte???** o.O

Yo misma lo noto, pero... no estoy segura jjje Ahí me dicen ^^

Que mas??? Ah, siii !!! Gracias a Taioriii por apoyarme en eso de la tercera parte y no te preocupes XD

Puede que Luffy este en sus ultimas, pero... no por eso terminara mal ^^

Ademas, si el hubiera muerto... el fic no seguiria jjjeee

Y pos, un gusto que les haya gustado el re-encuentro ^^

Prometo tratar mejor a estos dos, cuando finalmente Nami le abra los ojos al capitan

El capitulo siguiente esta casi-casi acabado, asi que... se los traere pronto

Por el momento, disfruten estos y diganme que les parecenn

Nos vemos en la proximaaa !!

**LuNa RULEZ**

**GRACIAS A:**** Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete por leer !! ^^**


	37. Chapter 37

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.037: ENCUENTRO+**

Despues de la última frase, el cuarto volvio a quedar en silencio.

Luffy le pidio que lo dejase terminar y Nami simplemente, prefirio callar.

No habia manera de que pudiese decir algo que sonase apropiado, el chico estaba en sus últimas y si estaba decidido a vivir un poco más solo por ella... ¿Quién era la navegante para decirle que se quedase quieto y que muriese como estaba acordado?

Si el capitan queria resistir y escoger para si otro destino, ella...

Achico los ojos y mordio sus labios, el dolor y los quejidos de Luffy estaban matandola por dentro. No podia mantenerse en pie y cada vez que parecia y lo habia conseguido, las piernas volvian a dormirse.

Fuese el efecto de la batalla perdida o, heridas abiertas... ¿Cuánto mas podria aguantar? Siquiera estaba segura, si realmente existia algun tipo de salvacion. Desde que entro a esa habitacion, no pudo quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

**QUE LUFFY ESTABA MAL Y SOLO...**

Atrapado en un tiempo y espacio completamente distintos a los de ella y que desde ahí, la llamaba desesperado para fuese a buscarlo de una buena vez.

Pero, Nami... Nami no era capaz de escuchar su voz. Por primera vez, no era capaz de sentir la presencia de Luffy. Estaba completamente ajena a su persona y la barrera que habia entre ellos, impedia el encuentro.

**COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ...**

Cuando el chico le dijo a gritos que queria y fuese su amiga y ella, le respondio con el llanto y a la vez; con la sonrisa.

Una vez más, el muro los distanciaba y no eran capaces de levantarse y tirarlo a un costado; porque... a diferencia de aquel entonces, no estaban juntos.

**AL CONTRARIO, ESTABAN SEPARADOS.**

Y morian tanto por verse, por mirarse como en esos momentos y decirselo todo sin necesidad del uso de la palabra que; estaban perdiendose de a poco y sin darse cuenta.

La navegante que observaba todo desde su costado, podia sentir el inutil intento del capitan por cambiar las cosas y hacerlas otras, esas otras que... sabia y la harian sumamente feliz a ella y a nadie mas.

Acoplado a su propio dolor, volvio a insistir y se sostuvo sobre su propia postura, para asi tomar el aire necesario y terminar con el asunto.

**NO IBA A IRSE CON PENDIENTES AL OTRO MUNDO.**

**-Nee, Nami...-la llamo de nuevo-¿En que estaba?-**

**-Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a dar un paso más...-respondio a duras penas-Si yo queria seguir contigo...-**

**-Ya veo...-susurro-Me quede a mitad del camino...-**

**-Luffy...-intento detenerlo, con el nombre-No es necesario que sigas...-evito levantar la voz-¡Yo...!-**

**-Dejame terminar...-la corto-Por lo que mas quieras...-agrego-Dejame terminar con esto, Nami...-**

**-Pero, ¡es que yo...!-lo peleo, hasta donde pudo**

**-¡YO TE QUIERO POR ENCIMA DE TODAS LAS COSAS!-eso, lo grito-¡¿PODRIAS ENTENDERLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!-**

**-¿Eh?-con eso, la dejo ciega**

**-¡No vine hasta aquí, porque eres mi amiga...!-le aclaro-¡VINE HASTA AQUÍ PORQUE ERES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI!-fue claro y preciso-¡Y perdon, si no pude decirtelo antes...!-siguio-¡Pero...!-los ojos le quedaron en blanco antes de caer, cuando le gano el abrazo-¡¿Por qué...?!-**

**-Ya fue suficiente...-dijo por el-¡No sigas...!-completo y lo apreto-¡Si quieres vivir, hazlo!-en el fondo, se lo ordeno-Pero, ¡no te lastimes asi!-**

**-Nami...-otra cosa, no le salio**

**-Luffy, yo te quiero y lo sabes...-bajo el tono, un poco-Y lo dire mil veces, si es necesario...-continuo-Pero, por favor...-se guardo las lagrimas para despues-Cierra la boca...-**

Y no lo tomo como orden, pero... le sono que algo parecido era.

Nami no queria escucharlo hablar, ya le habia dicho demasiado y no dado el tiempo necesario para asimilarlo. Despues de todo...

**EL PASO DE QUERERLA A AMARLA...**

Y la chica tenia tan en cuenta cuan profundo era el cariño que le tenia Luffy que, no queria perderlo por nada en el mundo. Y el se estaba esforzando tanto para dejarlo en sus manos que, no se daba cuenta; cuanto daño le estaba haciendo desprendiendose de ella.

**TAN EGOISTA, COMO DE COSTUMBRE...**

Pero, por primera vez, la navegante tomo la delantera y lo paro, antes de que pudiese decir la ultima palabra.

Lo apego tanto a ella que, el se rindio del todo y la abrazo tanto como le permitieron sus dormidos brazos; quedando asi el despues. Entonces, finalmente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dentro, Nami cerro los ojos y lloro.

**POR LOS DOS...**


	38. Chapter 38

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.038: BESO+**

El tiempo corrio lento, una vez que ambos lograron encontrarse.

Los dos lo habian dicho todo, nada les habia quedado dentro y mucho menos, fuera.

Quizas por eso, se sentia tan vacio, aun estando abrigado por esos delgados brazos que sabian como hacer que estuviese tranquilo y seguro.

Desde un principio, habia tenido ese presentimiento. Que mientras estuviese en los brazos de Nami, nada podria hacerle daño.

**NADA, NI NADIE...**

Pero, de repente, se habia dado cuenta. Que ese sentimiento egoista, habia terminado por lastimar a la navegante y demasiado. Por ocultarse tanto tras su espalda, por depender de ella dia y noche, la chica la estaba pasando mal. Porque, el estaba en un lado y ella... en otro.

Aun unidos por el abrazo, sus corazones seguian sin poder equipararse los latidos y eso...

**LE PESABA Y MUCHO.**

Luffy conocia sus limites y sabia que estaba pegado a ellos, pero... no queria que ello le impidiese volver a estar en pie.

Si era cierto que, asi como se separo de Nami, tambien se separo de si mismo; pero... ahora que ella estaba de regreso, ¿Por qué las cosas seguian siendo las mismas de su lado?

¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que, una parte de esa chica aun seguia detrás de ese muro? ¿O seria que el aun seguia atrapado en ese espacio y tiempo que, no eran los suyos?

**POR LA NOCHE, PENSO EN ESO...**

Siendo ya de dia, las cosas eran otras. Tenia los ojos tan abiertos que, parecia como si le tuviese miedo a algo; sin saber por que. Aunque claro estaba y si le tenia miedo a algo.

No queria separarse de Nami, no despues de todo lo que habian pasado para volver a verse y mucho menos, porque el destino estuviese antojado de verlo sufrir.

Ya habia tenido suficiente como para seguir dandole el gusto, si queria verlo muerto... pues, lo veria. Pero, no ahora.

No ahora que la navegante estaba con el y dispuesta a volver a intentarlo, si el prometia hacer las cosas mejor y sin arriesgarse tanto; como le gustaba por ser mas chico.

**ERA HORA DE MADURAR.**

No era que fuese a volverse un viejo aburrido, pero... al menos, tenia que ponerse serio en la parte del asunto que le correspondia. Despues de todo, habia dicho que la amaba y si sabia que era ese sentimiento entonces, tenia que estar dispuesto a tomar las responsabilidades que venian por abrir tan grande la boca (aunque no estaba para nada arrepentido).

Siempre habia sentido deseos de decirselo a gritos, que ella no era su amiga, que era mas que eso. Desde el dia que le dijo a los cuatro vientos que era una de los suyos, le parecio que habia sonado un tanto seco y que, habia terminado por conmoverla mas la lucha que el.

Entonces, aprovecho todo el camino para buscar una palabra mas adecuada para describir cuan importante y valiosa era Nami. Y finalmente...

**LA HABIA ENCONTRADO...**

Asi como la habia encontrado a ella, asi como la seguia encontrando.

Ahí, dormida y encogida a su lado, cuidando de que estuviese bien para que sanasen más rapido sus heridas. Y el...

Siempre tan idiota, la miraba como si nada, preguntandose si era real o parte de alguno de sus tantos sueños. Porque...

¿Desde cuando una chica lo trataba tan bien? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuando Nami lo trataba tan bien? ¿Cómo se las habia arreglado para ganar su cariño? ¿O era que habia otra cosa en el medio que, aun no tenia clara?

Luffy habia jugado tanto con ella por la apuesta con Usopp que, los unicos recuerdos que tenia de esos tiempos, eran los ojos brillosos y la dulce sonrisa de la navegante.

**SIN DUDAS, LA HABIA HECHO FELIZ...**

Y el... el habia sido feliz, a la vez.

Habia dejado de hacerse tantas preguntas estupidas y habia abierto los ojos, respecto a la chica. Respecto a esa chica que, siempre habia estado ahí para el. Tanto para reprocharle, como para levantarle los animos.

Esa misma que ahora, ocupaba su mente como asi su pensamiento. Aunque Luffy sabia que, habia sido asi desde un principio. Habia quedado tan ciego de verla ahí que, no encontro palabras para expresar su gran asombro.

¿Un pirata encaprichado con una ladrona? ¿Dónde se habia visto eso? Probablemente, esas cosas solo le pasaban a el.

El que, gracias a ese pequeño empecinamiento, habia podido compartir grandes cosas con ella, que atesoraba y que pasaban por sus ojos cada vez que la navegante se adueñaba por completo de ese que llevaba su mismo nombre.

El mismo que, harto de verla dormir, se le acerco despacio y le robo el beso que, por noches enteras habia llenado el pequeño espacio que tenia para sus sueños.

Aquel que, en el dimito contacto, se lo dijo todo en un susurro.

**-Nami...-si, primero la llamo-Gracias...-siguio conmovido-Gracias por todo...-**

**SIGUE EN: LLANTO.**

Minna-san !!!

Saludos, aquí les traigo un poco mas de **Maneras** ^^

Genial, ya vamos por las **16 reviews**, gracias a todos por leer y comentar jjjeee

Ya saben que estamos terminando por aquí y que, despues de las vacaciones **(si me apoyan y aguantan)**, tendremos una tercera parte** (en mi intento de hacer una comedia / romance)** ^^

Desde aquí, les dejo estos dos capitulos recien terminados para que me digan que les parecen.

Y... nos veremos cuando lleguemos a los 40, solo 10 capitulos para el final** (aunque ahora parezco emocionada, con la otra parte senti pena cuando la acabe).**

Por eso, volvi con esta y estoy contentisima por su buena respuesta ^^

Sin mas, me despido. Pero, ya saben... nos leemos pronto !!!

**Gracias a:**_** Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete por leer !!! **_

**LuNa RULEZ**


	39. Chapter 39

**NOTA:**** Este capitulo es LEMON. **

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.039: LLANTO+**

Y ella lo disimuló bastante bien, pero... las lágrimas salieron a mitad del camino.

Habia escuchado esas palabras, de principio a fin. Despues de mucho tiempo, fue capaz de oir hablar a Luffy desde su corazon y eso, abrio las puertas del suyo que; estaban bastante cerradas.

Entonces, apiadada de las heridas del chico, lo apego de a poco a su cuerpo y no lo solto, aun habiendo este roto el beso.

No queria mirarlo, no queria escucharlo mas, solo queria asegurarse que finalmente estaba ahí con ella y que, todo lo demas no habia sucedido.

**QUE ELLOS JAMAS SE HABIAN SEPARADO...**

Que estaban tal cual esa mañana, juntos. Preguntandose un par de cosas sin sentido, sin sospechar que luego entraria Usopp a los gritos; trayendoles las malas noticias.

Nami queria ignorar aquello, para volver a hacer feliz a Luffy. Asi como habia podido antes y ese sujeto bastante grande, le cortó el sueño a la mitad.

Ahora que estaban lejos de ese tormento y de otros tantos, queria poner su pequeño empeño para no echar las cosas a perder.

**PARA ESTAR CON EL, DE UNA BUENA VEZ.**

Por eso, lo atrajo del todo y lo dejo estar sobre ella, para guiarlo luego por donde queria sentirlo y por donde no, tambien.

Y el, que estaba tan perdido y tan hundido en lo que la chica representaba para el que llevaba su mismo nombre, le hizo caso y se dejo llevar.

Planto sus manos en esa piel tan distinta a la suya, y comenzo con lo que parecia ya formar parte de su rutina diaria.

Se deslizo despacio, quizas demasiado, por la misma blusa de aquel entonces y llegando a su final, infiltro sus dedos bajo ella; en busca de lo que equiparaba a la carne que tanto le gustaba.

**SOLO QUE ESTA ERA MEJOR...**

Entonces, la sintio. En ese pequeño y diminuto movimiento tipico de la navegante, pegada a su oido; unicamente para chillar su nombre. Acompañado por ese canto tan peculiar, alcanzo los pechos y en ellos, se quedo. No penso en el rato, en seguir, en lo que se estaba perdiendo, en lo que aun le quedaba por recorrer; queria dejar su marca ahí.

Y lo hizo, con paciencia. Siquiera se molesto en partir al medio la prenda de vestir y mucho menos, en desquitarla del sujetador; prefirio que todo estuviese en su lugar y hacer las cosas un tanto mas limpias.

**QUERIA TRATARLA BIEN Y NO COMO UN ANIMAL.**

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Le salio de adentro, eso de meter prisa y la acorralo contra el suelo que tenian a sus espaldas.

Entonces ahí, la desvistio. Se tomo un tiempo corto para ello y siquiera la miro, como las otras veces.

Porque, por primera vez, la necesidad era mutua. Querian encontrarse ambos en cuerpo y alma, y Luffy... aun al borde de lo que representaba su propio precipicio; queria darle a Nami ese gusto.

**ESE ULTIMO GUSTO...**

Solo por eso, se avalanzo sobre su vientre, tanto con los tactos como con la boca e hizo uso de sus instintos naturales.

Se metio tan rapido en las partes bajas que, hasta le parecio y estaba actuando un tanto desesperado. Pero, aquella figura equivalente a la de un angel, no paraba de escurrirse de sus brazos; cada vez que hacia una pausa o algo semejante.

Y el capitan necesitaba a fondo de esa imagen celestial, para seguir viviendo. Necesitaba en enormes cantidades que, la navegante le mostrase la luz y el camino por el cual seguir.

Y estando asi de pegado a ella, podia verlo todo mas claro, sentirlo todo mas claro. En esas uñas que, no se cansaban de lastimarle la espalda y dejarle las cicatrices de un nombre que, no habia sido capaz de olvidar.

Y que ahora, no estaba dispuesto a borrar de su memoria, por diversas razones. El que, preferia tener la mente en blanco y los ojos focalizados en lo que Nami le ofrecia, por primera vez, estaba pensando en todo; pero mas en ella.

**MIENTRAS LOGRABA UNO QUE OTRO MOVIMIENTO Y UN GRITO DE SU PARTE...**

Y lo notaba. Como los segundos se escapaban y el aire se cortaba, en tanto su cariño se mecia por los huesos y la sal, le llenaba las venas. Estaba comenzando a vivir, de nuevo.

Para cuando hizo contacto con ellos, la navegante ya estaba gritando; prendida de sus caderas, rasgandole ese chaleco azul marino. Era como si el fin del mundo estuviese al alcance de su mano y a la vez, no. Estaba experimentando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que, no estaba segura de poder soportarlas.

Fue entonces que, sucedió. Sin darle tiempo de cerrar los ojos, de evadir los gritos tan solo por un momento...

Comenzo con las envestidas, colandose sus dedos en la boca, pasandose por su lengua a pasos agigantados; mientras ella se movia de aquí para alla, intentando estar a su a par; aun siendosele imposible. El sueño la llamo (un rato despues), en tanto la velocidad se hacia mas leve y... se dejo ir. Con una sonrisa en la cara y Luffy echado de su lado, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo; lejos de la tormenta.

**CONTINUARA...**

Saludos, minna-san ^^

Aquí despues de un rato, con un capitulo mas de **Maneras.**

Siento mucho la tardanza, como con la primera parte, tengo problemas para darle un final y estoy buscando el mas adecuado para esta parte que ha tenido buena respuesta por quienes siempre me leen y comentan ^^

Desde aquí, si me apoyan, tendremos más de este fic, despues del verano de este año **(gracias de antemano a Taiori, por apoyarme con la idea y tambien a mis otros seguidores)**

**¿Qué puedo decir sobre este capitulo?** Se llevo mi alma en cada linea y con el, ha vuelto mi fiebre por ver a estos dos juntos XD

Asi que, espero que les guste ^^

Saben que sus reviews me alentan a traer mas pronto la continuacion ^^ Espero ver que piensan sobre esta pequeña y corta entrega.

Ya nos estaremos viendo, con los ultimos capitulos de esta parte y un pequeño adelanto de lo que puede llegar a ser su tercera, si todos estan contentos con el final de esta.

Sin mas, gracias a **Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete** por leer !!!

Nos vemos pronto, es seguro ^^

**LuNa RULEZ**


	40. Chapter 40

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.040: ABRAZO+**

Unos cuantos dias pasaron, bien despacio.

El tiempo les sobraba ahora, en ese pequeño pueblo en el que reinaba el silencio y un color bastante poco vivo.

Los sueños de todos los que habian pisado esa tierra, estaban tan muertos que, el aire parecia estar envenenado por aquello que no era mas que el reflejo de una ilusion quebrada a la mitad.

**TODO TAN TRISTE, TODO TAN SOLITARIO...**

Como si esa isla estuviese en medio de la nada, poblada por esa nada y algun que otro rayo de sol que, no llegaba a tocar por completo los ojos del anciano.

Ese anciano que, termino por vender a su propio hermano, para salvar a Luffy y los otros, del mismo de destino que el habia sufrido, por llevar la sangre de ese sujeto.

**SUJETO DEL QUE NUNCA SUPIERON EL NOMBRE.**

**-Oi, Viejo...-lo llamo, despacio**

**-¿Sucede algo, Luffy-kun?-y este, le presto atencion**

**-A partir de ahora...-hablo del presente-¿Qué hara?-**

**-¿Es eso una pregunta o una invitacion?-jugo con sus palabras**

**-¡N-No, yo solo...!-intento explicarse y no le salio**

**-¿Estas preocupado por mí?-descubrio-Sabes que no es necesario-**

**-Pero, ¡todo este tiempo...!-busco repaldarse y no encontro con que**

**-He estado solo, lo se-no lo nego**

**-Por culpa de ese tipo, ¡tu tambien...!-y los recuerdos de lo que no conocia, pasaron por su cabeza**

**-Eres un chico con suerte, Luffy-kun-repitio-Hazme el favor de no olvidar eso, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¡No me cambies de tema!-chillo-¡Nami tambien me lo dijo...!-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-se quedo esperando la respuesta**

**-¡Ella siempre estuvo sola...!-o, al menos, eso recordaba-¡Nunca nadie estuvo ahí para apoyarla...!-**

**-Hasta que te conocio a ti-le corto la frase-¿Quieres hacer lo mismo por mi?-**

**-Te debo una...-admitio-No quiero que te quedes con las manos vacias...-**

**-Descuida-en vano, quizo tranquilizarlo-Las tengo bien llenas, en estos momentos-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Que hayas apaleado a mi hermano, es suficiente recompensa para un viejo como yo-confeso-Puedes irte con la frente en alto, Luffy-kun-agrego-No me debes nada-**

**-Viejo...-se quedo mudo**

**-Y tambien...-como que le quedaba algo por decir-Cuida bien de Nami-san...-**

El resto del pueblo, lo recorrieron en silencio.

No dijo más nada, nada que pudiese alterar el orden de las cosas y las volviese la guerra que no eran ahora.

Simplemente, se callo la boca y penso en lo que le habia dicho el viejo; eso de cuidar bien de Nami. Ultimamente, lo habia hecho tan mal que, volver a tomar el papel de escudo...

**NO LE SENTABA NADA BIEN.**

No queria a la navegante en medio de las peleas que le tocaban por ser Monkey., la queria lejos de eso y todo el asunto que le venia detrás.

Regalarle algo unico, con lo que ella pudiese ser feliz y estar tranquilo, seguro de que asi no le harian daño.

Esa paz de la que tanto le hablo la chica al principio y que el, con palabras lindas le daba casi todos los dias.

**ESOS QUE PUDIERON COMPARTIR, ANTES.**

Aquello era lo que queria volver a entregarle, pero...

No le salian las palabras, como para enfrentarla y decirle que, desviarian un poco el rumbo; solo para que ella pudiese tener esa clase de trato de su parte.

**SIN TENER OPORTUNIDAD DE QUEJARSE.**

**-Creo que ya es hora de que regreses con ella...-le hablo el anciano-Estas pensando en como se lo diras, ¿no?-**

**-A-Algo asi...-contesto, a medias-¿Esta bien si...?-**

**-¡Claro!-lo corto, con la sonrisa-Ve tranquilo y dicelo despacio...-**

**-¡Oosu!-**

Decirle despacio, ¿Qué cosa?

Tenia tantas que contarle a Nami que, no estaba seguro cual de todas le tiraria primero. Sin embargo...

No por eso, disminuyo la prisa. No paro, para asi pensarlo y entrar por la puerta con calma. Al contrario...

Partio la tierra en dos, por correr tan rapido y mando la madera abajo, para asi llamarla a gritos.

**-¡NAMI!-para su sorpresa, no habia nadie mas ahí, ademas de ella**

**-Eres tú, Luffy...-señalo, despreocupada-¿Qué pasa?-lo noto alterado-¿Por qué gritas?-**

**-¡Te encontre!-chillo, despues de abrazarla-Finalmente...-respiro, con calma-Te encontre...-**

**-¿E-Estas bien?-su felicidad, la alarmo-Te noto raro...-**

**-No es nada...-rio, más tarde-Solo tenia ganas de abrazarte...-**


	41. Chapter 41

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.041:****LAZO+**

En realidad, tenia ganas de muchas cosas, pero... más de estar con ella.

Repentinamente, le habia agarrado ese capricho, de volver a seguirla a todas partes y no perderle pisada.

Era su manera de cuidarla y de paso, acompañarla un poco mas de lo normal.

Y Nami... no dijo nada al respecto, siquiera se quejo.

Habia echado tanto de menos, esa pesadez pegada a sus pies que, tenerla de regreso; le parecio lo mas comun en esos ultimos dias.

Ademas, ver a Luffy animado despues de todo lo malo que habian pasado, le tenia tranquila y el tiempo que estaban juntos; no mas pensaba en como se las arreglaria para volver a hacerlo feliz.

Aunque, el ya le hubiese dicho de antemano que eso no era necesario, ella... queria hacer algo por el; algo que le significase mucho y que le dejase claro que...

**ASI COMO EL LA AMABA A ELLA, ELLA LO AMABA A EL.**

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento que le tenia, era demasiado confuso.

Aun sin ser un par de niños, habian jugado como si fuesen dos pequeños y ahora, veia las consecuencias de esos actos no del todo inocentes.

¿Qué demonios hacia la navegante pegada al idiota que, antes golpeaba por cualquier cosa? ¿Qué hacia pensando en ese que, a medias respetaba y que mas de una vez, a gritos necesitaba?

De acuerdo, le debia mucho a su capitan, pero... ¿de ahí le habia salido el amor? ¿O, de otra parte?

**ESE CARIÑO, ¿TENIA SENTIDO?**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo tiene!-chillo-¡¿Qué demonios hago pensando que no?!-**

**-¡Ah, aquí estabas!-los gritos, parecian ser parte de la rutina-¡Nami!-y el abrazo, tambien-¡Te estaba buscando!-**

**-¡L-Luffy!-y salto, por la sorpresa-¿Qué pasa?-se alarmo-¿Acaso buscas matarme de un susto?-**

**-¡Ah, eso!-se separo enseguida-Queria comentarte algo...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-se quedo atenta, mientras recuperaba la compostura**

**-Estuve hablando con los otros y...-mentira, no lo hizo-Queria discutirlo antes contigo...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-repitio, por las vueltas**

**-Pararemos por un rato...-respondio, enseguida**

**-¿Parar?-no entendio-¿Qué cosa?-volvio a decir-¿El viaje?-**

**-¡Si, si!-dijo animado-Creo que nos merecemos un descanso, despues de todo esto...-**

**-Te estas descuidando mucho...-comento-A este paso, seras un anciano cuando cumplas tu sueño...-**

**-¡No importa!-por supuesto que importaba-Mientras tú estes conmigo...-ya, empezo con eso-Eso no importa...-**

**-Pasaras a la historia, si sigues asi...-evidentemente, no estaba de acuerdo**

**-¡Ya te dije que eso importa!-se quejo-Si es cierto y al paso que voy, alguien lo conseguira antes que yo...-bien dicho-Pero, quiero estar contigo ahora...-confeso-¿Tan mal esta eso, Nami?-**

**-Por supuesto que no...-le dio la razon-Puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, Luffy...-**

**-Entonces...-se tranquilizo un poco-¿Paramos, navegante?-**

**-Si el capitan lo dice...-suspiro, por la sonrisa que le vino de su parte-No hay de otra...-completo-Paremos en un lugar donde podamos estar solos...-ordeno-Sin invitados sorpresa...-**

**-¡Oosu!-señalo con la frente en alto-¡Dejamelo a mi!-**

Pararlo, le parecio imposible.

Ademas, se lo veia tan entusiasmado con la idea que, decirle que no estaba de acuerdo, no hubiese ayudado en nada.

Se las hubiese arreglado más tarde para convencerla, con alguno de esos gestos que sabian que funcionaban con ella y la victoria acabaria por ser suya; una vez más.

Humillarse, para darle el gusto al Mugiwara...

Mejor se lo daba de una y listo. Ademas, a medias se lo habia prometido; que tendrian tiempo para estar solos.

Y Nami necesitaba tanto de eso que, estaba segura.

**LUFFY HARIA DE ESE TIEMPO, ALGO ENCANTADOR...**

Solo por eso, lo dejo proyectar sus planos futuros y se limito, a oirlo reir.

Su mente seguia siendo igual de pequeña que, cuando lo habia conocido.

Nada era distinto en el, solo habia crecido un tanto por fuera; pero...

Mas alla de eso, era el mismo que siempre habia estado ahí para ella, tanto para protegerla como para apoyarla en esos planes que no tenian pies y mucho menos cabeza.

El seguia siendo igual de compañero con ella, solo que con una diferencia; ya no eran más esos buenos amigos.

**AHORA ERAN MAS QUE ESO.**

Y no era que buscase asegurarse de aquello, o algo por el estilo; pero... el capitan siempre la llamaba a pensar de esa manera tan necesitada.

Guiandola por el camino equivocado, llegando a la puerta correcta. En la que la esperaba, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara.

Aquella que le desdibujo, cuando lo tomo por sorpresa y planto en su boca un beso dulce y a la vez, salado.

**CONTINUARA...**

**ll Luffy x Nami (ONLY) ll**

Saludos tempranos, minna-san ^^

Parece que he vuelto a las andadas y con algunas buenas ideas jjjeee

Bueno, aquí comienza el relleno de **Maneras (otra vez)**.

Estamos a pocos capitulos del final y quiero hacerlos lo mas felices que se pueda** (puesto que en esta parte, la han pasado muuuy mal).**

¿Qué sigue ahora? Yo diria que mas lemon XD

Naa, en realidad, era la idea pero... vaya uno a saber, cuando me siento a escribir un poco mas de eso ^^

Los dejo pensando...

Desde aquí, gracias a quienes me leen y comentan!!!

Prometo traer nuevos capitulos pronto, por el momento... estossss.

Y, ya saben... quiero saber que piensan de una posible tercera parte ^^

**LuNa RULEZ**

**NOTA:**** gracias a Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete por leer.**


	42. Chapter 42

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.042: GRITO+**

¿Si las cosas volvieron a dar su giro tradicional?

Si y bastante rapido.

El beso los llevo a buscar un lugar más comodo (por no decir, mas intimo) y ahí, comenzaron de nuevo.

Ella tomo la delantera, despues de mucho tiempo y el, se dedico a seguirla; sin hacer nada que pudiese echar el momento a perder.

A filos de abandonar la isla y dejar solo al anciano, ambos no pensaban en otra cosa que hacer contacto y desde adentro.

Porque, estaban desesperados por volver a crear el lazo de ese entonces que, por meros errores; habia terminado por romperse.

**POR ABANDONARSE MUTUAMENTE.**

Y necesitaban tanto, volver a sostenerse el uno del otro que, no encontraban manera más logica; careciendo de las palabras de siempre.

Y no querian parar, no querian dejar de buscarse, no querian dejar de amarse; porque...

**EL SUEÑO TERMINARIA, SI NO SE DECIDIAN POR ELLO.**

**-Luffy...-lo llamo y paro, para su sorpresa**

**-¿Qué pasa?-y el otro, pregunto**

**-Yo te quiero, ¿sabias?-empezo desde el principio**

**-Claro que lo se, tonta...-jugo un poco-No necesitas decirmelo tantas veces...-**

**-¿Esta mal si quiero repetirlo?-cuestiono, por las dudas**

**-¿Qué cosa?-no entendio-¿Qué me quieres?-**

**-S-Si...-apenas y se la escucho**

**-Para nada...-respondio, enseguida-Puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras...-**

**-¿Eh?-su opinion cambio tan rapido que, hasta le sorprendio**

**-Solo no lo gastes...-comento idiota-No quiero que se vuelva una frase vieja...-**

**-Ire renovándola de a poco...-confeso bastante dulce**

**-Ah, en ese caso...-se puso a pensar-Yo tambien tendre que cambiar mi discurso...-**

**-Pero, el tuyo esta bien asi...-comento-A mi me gusta...-**

**-Y a mi me gusta el tuyo...-la siguio-Pero, tu dices que lo cambiaras de vez en cuando...-**

**-Es que tu dijiste que no querias y se volviera una frase vieja...-lo peleo, a medias**

**-¡Ah, ya me perdi!-literalmente, estaba perdido desde el principio-No se de que va esto...-**

**-¡Ya se!-busco animarlo-¿Qué te parece si la proxima vez lo gritamos?-**

**-Pero, eso es cosa mia...-adjudico-Y a ti no te gusta armar ese tipo de escandalo...-**

**-Estaremos juntos a partir de ahora...-le recordo-Asi que, tendre que copiar tus malos ejemplos...-**

**-¿Puedo copiar los tuyos tambien?-se emociono, de un momento a otro y sus ojos, no tardaron nada en hacer lo mismo**

**-¡Claro!-le dio permiso-¡Quiero ver que tal lo haces!-**

**-¡Sugoi!-no tardo nada, en volver a abrazarla-¡Nami, eres sugoi!-repitio-¡Por eso te quiero, como te quiero!-**

**-Ya, ya...-de alguna manera, todavia le daba pena que fuera tan sincero-Me ahogaras con esas palabras...-**

**-¡Pero, es la verdad!-corto el lazo, rapidisimo-¡Eres sugoi, Nami!-**

**-¿Si?-se quedo tendida de eso y el, le dio la razon-En ese caso...-penso algun buen cumplido, para el chico-Tu tambien lo eres...-otra cosa, no se le ocurrio-Tu tambien eres sugoi, Luffy...-**

**-¡Ya lo sabia!-la emocion, lo llevo a apretujarla de nuevo-¡Pero, gracias por recordarmelo!-**

**-De nada...-**

¿A que los llevo toda esa alegria?

Quizas más lejos de lo que Nami esperaba. Despues de todo, cuando Luffy se ponia asi de pesado; nada lo paraba y teniendola a ella ahí...

**LAS RIENDAS QUEDABAN SUELTAS, PARA LO QUE FUESE.**

Y el, tomo la iniciativa, como de costumbre.

La acorralo en ese pequeño espacio, lejos de la vista del sol y los demas; y fue en busca del beso que la navegante habia cortado por la diminuta pelea.

Y ahí, se lo dijo.

**-Esta vez, no voy a parar...-**

Dicho y hecho, el Mugiwara puso cartas en el asunto y siguio como si nada, en tanto las horas pasaban por su lado; mientras se perdia mas y mas en el cuerpo de la peli-naranja.

Aunque ya lo conocia de memoria (de tanto que la habia tocado), le resultaba imposible resistirse a ella y mas, cuando se estaba asi... sin mover un solo dedo, dandole todo el espacio y tiempo a el; para que abusase de su antojo como le gustaba.

Esa vez, no fue diferente a las otras, pero... si con menos prisa de lo normal.

Fue acariciandola despacio, como si Nami mereciese ese trato o la considerase sumamente fragil y tuviese miedo de romperla. Bajando con la paciencia más grande del mundo, sin perder en el intercambio de mudas palabras, ningun detalle que antes; si.

Partiendo el beso en dos, mordiendole la boca, escribiendo el nombre por todo su cuerpo, sintiendose vivo; pleno.

**HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DE SUS GRITOS.**


	43. Chapter 43

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.043: AIRE+**

El tiempo se les acabo, probablemente por abusar de el o, eso les parecio.

En fin, salieron lo mas arregladitos que pudieron y se reunieron con el resto; todo lo mas normal.

El sol les habia caido sobre las narices y debian de despedirse del anciano, lamentablemente.

El momento para estar a solas, termino por tener un limite y no les quedaba otra que, volver a la excasa intimidad que gracias a sus amigos; tenian permitida sobre Sunny Go.

Tambien por eso, Luffy habia pensado en la parada. De alguna manera, era necesario.

Necesitaba un año para componerse de lo que le habia pasado, ¡un año o mas!

Acostumbrado a la compañía de Nami, aun no se habia hecho la idea de cómo se las habia aguantado y ahora que ella estaba de su lado; que caminaba sus mismos pasos, en lo unico que pensaba era...

**EN TOCARLA, UNA Y OTRA VEZ.**

Probablemente, el tiempo pasado junto a Sanji, le estuviese afectando. El capitan creia que no.

Se basaba más en su hecho de que necesitaba tener la seguridad de que la chica estaba ahí, como todos los dias. Porque, necesitaba asegurarse a diario de que, contaba tanto con el tiempo como con las fuerzas para protegerla; aunque... ese no fuese el unico motivo que lo vinculase con la navegante.

Más alla de la promesa saltada de Cocoyashi, Luffy contaba con muchos motivos para estar al pendiente de la encargada del rumbo; no solo el hecho de tener que cuidarla con su propia vida.

**ERA ESA COSA DE ESTAR CON ELLA, DONDE FUESE.**

Por eso, queria frenar. Queria congelar el paso del año tan solo por un momento y darle todo eso que, con vueltas le habia dado antes.

Era cierto y lo reconocia, era un idiota que no tenia cura y no podia cambiar. Sentarse y madurar, aunque se lo hubiese propuesto; no tendria buenos resultados y apostar a una pose de chico serio, seguramente le traeria uno que otro problema con Nami.

**PUESTO QUE A ELLA LE GUSTABA ASI.**

No le quedaba otra que, tomar las responsabilidades que le tocasen y enfrentar el porvenir, como lo hacia con el resto de sus asuntos; a los golpes.

Aunque tenia la impresión que, el destino no lo golpearia tanto como lo haria su chica, a partir de ahora. Despues de todo, hablo de copiar sus malos ejemplos y como a el le encantaba resolver todo a los golpes, era probable que ella lo pusiese en practica; muy pronto.

En resumen, ahí estaban, el uno junto al otro; con las palabras escritas en la mano.

**PARA DESPEDIRSE DEL ANCIANO.**

**-Bien...-hablo el primero-Ya nos vamos...-**

**-Les deseo suerte en lo que les queda de viaje...-sono amable, a su manera**

**-Gracias por todo...-ella, en ese sentido, fue más dulce**

**-Haganme el favor de cuidarse a partir de ahora...-como adulto responsable, les ordeno-Los dos...-**

**-¡Oosu!-ahí, vino la sonrisa del capitan-¡Puedes contar con eso!-**

**-Sigue asi de energico, Luffy-kun...-rio, con las ganas que le quedaban-Y...-se acerco a su oido-Que disfrutes tus vacaciones, con ya sabes quien...-**

**-Te mantendre al tanto...-otra, no le salio-Gracias por tu ayuda, en serio...-**

**-No...-se nego a aceptar eso de su parte-Gracias a ustedes por revivir este pueblo...-aclaro-Ahora que mi hermano ha sido derrotado...-¿gracias a quien?-Es probable que los demas regresen...-aseguro-Y asi, el sueño de mi padre no quedara en el olvido...-**

**-¿Dejara a alguien a cargo de este lugar?-se oyo curiosa, la navegante**

**-Por supuesto, Nami-san...-afirmo-Apenas encuentre a alguien con buenos aires y proyectos futuros, me retirare...-anuncio-Se los hare saber...-**

**-Contamos contigo...-ahí, el moreno le tendio la mano-¿Prometido?-**

**-Prometido...-y el viejo, le dio la suya**

Sunny Go partio, luego del apreton de manos y ahí, nacieron dos caminos separados. El viejo que quedo en esa isla medio muerta y ellos, que levantaron velas hacia nuevos horizontes con un solo objetivo en comun; descansar todos juntos.

¿Qué les esperaba a partir de ahora? Ni ellos lo sabian, pero... como su capitan, el resto apostaba a buenos tiempos y unas largas vacaciones, merecidas.

Un lugar lejos de todas las malas vistas, un lugar solo para ellos, un lugar del que no los corriesen.

**A PATADAS.**

Un lugar lo suficientemente amplio, como para poder desviarse cada uno en sus propios intereses, un lugar en el que pudiesen compartir toda clase de aventuras, tanto en grupo como por separado. Un lugar en el que, simplemente...

**PUDIESEN RESPIRAR NUEVOS AIRES.**


	44. Chapter 44

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.044: NUBE+**

La mañana comenzo a los saltos, por no decir, a los gritos.

Ni era la hora del desayuno y ya andaba armando lio, a espaldas de la navegante. Acompañado por su infaltable complice (Usopp), Luffy se las arreglo para infiltrarse en la cocina y encargarse de todo lo que Sanji habia preparado, durante la noche.

Misteriosamente o, con alguna excusa falsa, el rubio termino por dejarlo sin cena y como que eso, le pico mal.

De acuerdo, despues de todo lo que habia pasado, el cocinero estaba un tanto molesto con el; puesto que habia descuidado a **"SU QUERIDISIMA NAMI-SWAN"**; aunque de **"SUYA"** no tenia nada.

La chica estaba del lado del capitan y el mira faldas seguia sin caer en como iba el asunto y que, no tiraba positivamente para sus lados. En tanto, Luffy disfrutaba a rienda suelta de la compañía de la chica y de algun que otro privilegio; por hacer **"LAS COSAS BIEN".**

Pero, ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso y mucho más al pervertido de la tripulacion? Estaba tan empecinado con que Luffy no estaba capacitado para estar con una chica como la navegante que, renegaba a toda hora porque el le venia ganando; aun con todas las piedras que se cruzaba por el camino.

¿Qué podia decir? Resulto ser un chico listo, despues de todo.

**O, NO TANTO.**

**-Disculpa...-de escuchar eso, temblo-¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!-y cayo al suelo, por el alto volumen**

**-¡N-Nami!-quedo sordo, por eso grito-¡H-Hola!-otra no salio, puesto que habia perdido la compostura-¿Q-Que hay?-**

**-Me quedo dormida un par de minutos y ya te vienes para la cocina...-lo miro mal-¿Qué no dijiste que ibas a cambiar?-**

**-En realidad, no quedamos en eso...-respondio, un poco mas tranquilo-¿Y Usopp?-le sorprendio que no le alertase, sobre la chica-¿Dónde...?-**

**-Ah, ¿te refieres a el?-y lo señalo, desmayado contra la puerta-Ya le di su merecido...-**

**-Que mala...-el comentario le salio de adentro-El solo me estaba cubriendo...-**

**-¿Para que no te pescara yo o Sanji-kun?-arqueo una ceja**

**-Queria desquitarme con el...-confeso, poniendose de pie-Me dejo sin cena anoche...-**

**-Ah, eso...-como que no le llamo la atencion-No fue para tanto, ¿o si?-**

**-Lo dices porque tu tienes privilegios...-se quejo-A ti te da todo lo que quieres...-**

**-¿Estas celoso?-le dio gracia, en un sentido**

**-¿De ti?-le apunto con los ojos-¿Cómo crees?-**

**-Piensalo bien, Luffy...-jugo con esas palabras-Soy la que siempre se sale con la suya...-bien cierto, aquello-Sin importar que sea...-**

**-¿Ah, si?-y el, salio en su defensa-¿De donde sacaste eso?-**

**-De ninguna parte...-respondio enseguida-Es lo que se ve...-**

**-Lo que se ve, ¿eh?-repitio, como una reproductora-¡E-Espera!-cayo tarde-¡E-Eso quiere decir que yo...!-**

**-Si, si...-no le dejo terminar-Tu vas perdiendo, capitan...-**

**-Si seras tramposa...-era natural, ponerle ese tipo de apodos-Abusas porque yo te trato bien...-**

**-Puedes tener la revancha cuando quieras...-se divirtio, hasta la medula-Te la dare, sin quejarme...-**

**-¿Qué tal cuando paremos?-y el, se emociono facilmente-¡Una competencia limpia!-aclaro-¡Solo tu y yo!-**

**-¡Hecho!-le tomo la mano, sin permiso**

**-Oigan, ustedes dos...-el tirador desperto por el alboroto-¿Qué tanto estan hablando?-**

**-¡Ah, Usopp!-que estuviese vivo, le alegro-¡Nami y yo, vamos a competir!-**

**-¿En que?-no entendio bien-¿En una carrera?-se levanto, al rato**

**-¡No, no!-nego en alto-¡Entre nosotros!-**

**-Entre ustedes, ¿eh?-le parecio lo mas logico-¿¿¿EH???-o no-¿Cómo que van a pelear el uno contra el otro?-**

**-Tranquilo...-ella, busco calmarlo-Sera una competencia limpia...-aclaro-No le pondre un dedo encima a Luffy, con malas intenciones...-**

**-¿Lo ves?-y el idiota, se lo trago-Me tratara igual que como hasta ahora...-**

**-¡Luffy, baka!-le insulto-¿Sabes lo que significa competir contra ella?-repitio-¡Nami te hara pedazos, en cuestion de segundos!-**

**-¿Estas insinuando que soy debil?-lo miro de mala gana**

**-¡Solo digo que paren esto!-fue directo-Ya se que ustedes se quieren mucho y todo eso...-como que no le salia decirlo muy seguido-Pero, esto es demasiado...-**

**-¡Vamos, ya veras que sera divertido!-lamentablemente, el que mandaba, estaba en otra**

**-Si, claro...-no le hizo mucho caso-Sera divertido ver como Nami te aplasta, imbecil...-**

**-¡Oye!-se dio por atacado-¿Quién dijo que yo perderia, eh?-**

**-Ya, ya...-la navegante, evito una posible pelea-Dejen eso para despues...-**

**-¡SILENCIO!-obviamente, el capitan ignoro a quien le estaba hablando-¡NO ME DIGAS...!-el golpe, lo dejo mudo**

**-¡Considerate oficialmente derrotado!-anuncio-¡Y ordena todo esto, antes que Sanji-kun despierte!-ordeno-¡Saldaremos cuentas despues del desayuno!-**

**-Si, jefa...-obedecio, como todo un señor y ella, desaparecio por la puerta**

Dicho y hecho, la mañana empezo a los saltos y con nubes negras para el Mugiwara.


	45. Chapter 45

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.045: SOL+**

**-Saldaremos cuentas despues del desayuno...-penso, en tanto caminaba-Saldaremos cuentas despues del desayuno...-repitio-¿Qué habra querido decir con eso?-freno, despues de la pregunta-Ah, apuesto que esta molesta conmigo...-suspiro largo y desanimado-Sera mejor que la busque y le pida disculpas...-**

**-¿A quien, capitan?-una voz femenina, lo asalto por detrás**

**-¿Eh?-y se dio vuelta-Eres tu, Robin...-hacia bastante que no la veia-¿Necesitas algo?-**

**-Nami-chan me dijo que te diera un mensaje de su parte...-respondio amable**

**-Ah, lo sabia...-se cayo, de nuevo-Esta molesta...-**

**-Dijo que saldria con el cocinero, ahora que es una mujer libre...-termino con el pedido de la navegante**

**-¿Con el cocinero?-se quedo analizando, un buen rato-¿¿¿QUE???-puso el grito en el cielo-¿COMO QUE SALDRA CON SANJI?-se altero, facilmente**

**-Eso fue lo que me dijo...-aclaro, tranquila**

**-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-chillo y acelero el paso, corrio-¡AHORA SI QUE ME VA A ESCUCHAR!-**

**-¡Que te diviertas!-la arqueologa, hizo gracia de los celos**

**-¡Oosu!-levanto el brazo a los lejos y desaparecio de la cubierta**

¿Qué saldria con Sanji? ¿Qué ahora era una mujer libre? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando la peli-naranja?

Ella que nunca habia estado interesada en el cocinero, ¿ahora se habia decidido a darle onda por haber peleado con el Mugiwara?

No, seguramente se las estaba cobrando por lo de la mañana. Pero, ¿con Sanji? ¿Por qué justo con Sanji?

El solo pensar que el rubio podria llegar a darse el gusto con ella, lo sacaba de sus casillas y estaba que chillaba por dentro. No estaba dispuesto a entregar a Nami y mucho menos, a ese maldito pervertido.

**ANTES MUERTO.**

**-¡NAMI, TONTA!-tiro como si nada-¡Siquiera lo pienses!-**

**-Ah, ya llegaste...-dijo natural-¿Qué pasa?-y siguio asi-¿Por qué los gritos?-**

**-¡Sobre mi cadaver saldras con Sanji!-no bajo la voz, en ningun momento-¿Escuchaste?-**

**-¿Con Sanji-kun?-eso, le llamo la atencion-¿Y por que saldria con el?-**

**-¡No te hagas la que no sabes nada!-la apunto y todo-¡Robin me dijo que...!-hasta ahí llego, de recordar la cara de la arqueologa-Robin...-y achico los ojos**

**-Te jugo una broma, ¿verdad?-completo por el**

**-Tu le dijiste que lo hiciera, ¿no es asi?-la miro fijo y arqueo una ceja**

**-Sabia que no vendrias a pedirme disculpas...-ahí, se acerco-Asi que pense en algo que pudiera hacerte venir, sin que yo te llamara...-y se apego a el, de paso-Veo que funciono eso de la mujer libre...-**

**-¡Tonta!-la insulto y aprovecho, para abrazarla-¡Por un momento, pense que...!-**

**-Estamos en medio de una competencia, ¿recuerdas?-susurro a su oido-Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba...-**

**-¿Que?-los ojos le saltaron, tanto como el corazon**

**-¿Qué puedo decir?-lo miro, encantada-Me ganaste esta vez...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, le llamo mas la atencion que lo otro**

**-Creo que sera divertido enfrentarme contigo, despues de todo...-y sonrio, a gusto**

**-Que chica mas tramposa...-y de todas formas, la siguio**

Vaya manera la suya de ponerlo a prueba, saboteando la relacion que el más atesoraba. No solo eso, Nami estaba completamente segura que Luffy reaccionaria de esa manera salvaje y que iria a buscarla. Le leyo el pensamiento, sin esfuerzo.

O, el se habia vuelto completamente transparente ante los ojos de la chica o, ella lo conocia de pies a cabeza.

De todas maneras, el habia ganado. Le habia probado cuan lejos era capaz de llegar por ella y eso, toco las puertas de su corazon; como todo lo que venia de su parte.

Tenia que admitirlo, hasta el estaba sorprendidoNami que siempre le ganaba en todo, ¿perdiendo contra el?

No cabia duda y tenia razon, seria divertido competir contra ella. Despues de todo, nunca la habia visto como oponente y queria saber que tan bien lo hacia, poniendose seria y por supuesto, conocer el premio que le tocaria; una vez que la derrotase sin humillarla.

Aunque estaba pensando en dejarla ganar, pero... conociendo lo orgullosa que era la navegante, eso le molestaria. Puesto que, ella pondria todo para pasarla bien, teniendolo de rival por el dia y de amante por la noche; correspondia que el tomase esa iniciativa tambien.

Despues de todo, ella hablo de darle la revancha y fue el capitan el que propuso la idea de la competencia apenas hiciesen el paro. Por lo que, no mas quedaba dejar las cosas claras. En pocas palabras: el reglamento.

**-Oi...-se puso serio-Antes que pasemos a otra cosa...-siempre lo hacian-Que quede claro...-fue al grano-Nada de...-**

**-Juegos sucios...-completo por el-Entendido, Señor...-**

**-Te las sabes todas, ¿eh?-se gano que su boca la acorralase, por eso**

**-¿Y tu que?-le siguio el juego**

**-Solo unas pocas...-y el lo termino, con un beso**

**CONTINUARA...**

Saludos, minna-san ^^

Aquí les traigo un poco mas del final de **Maneras** XD

Ya casi casi llegamos a los **50 capitulos** de esta parte del fic, asi que... comenzamos con la despedida y a dar indicios de lo que sera la **3era parte **^^

Como les dije, sera un intento de comedia jjje O, algo asiii

Con algun que otro toque de la primera temporada y aventuras??? o.O

Como sea, Nami y Luffy estan en medio de una competencia ahora XD

Veremos quien sale ganador (ah, eso se sabra en la otra parte jjje, ya que sera un elemento esencial la competencia entre estos dos)

Sin mas, les dejo estos capitulitos y sigo, a ver si llego a terminarla pronto ^^

He andado haciendo cambio en algun que otro proyecto mio, asi que... estare al dia.

Sin mas, gracias por leer y por las reviews que, ya casi alcanzamos a la **primera temporada (19 reviews** tuvo, sugoiii)

Y ya... nos vemos pronto, es seguro !!!

**LuNa RULEZ**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete por leer !!!**


	46. Chapter 46

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.046: LUNA+**

Finalmente, despues de un par de dias nublados, los planes dieron su vuelco. El encargado de escoger la nueva parada (Usopp), encontro en su turno de guardia una isla que, a meras vistas parecia no tener ninguno de esos ingredientes que siempre les tocaban; cuando andaban de visita. Y según Luffy...

**ERA PERFECTA.**

Ya con la palabra del capitan bien puesta, no habia tiempo para quejas y todos pasaron a hacer lo usual, prepararse para el gran paro.

El Mugiwara les hablo de un largo año, lejos de la vista de La Marine, pero... al resto le parecio mucho, asi que... acordaron moverse en caso que llegasen a notar algo fuera de lo normal. Fuese una persona o, una trampa de esas que, por ser piratas, encontraban regadas por ahí.

**HECHO EL TRATO, PUSIERON MANOS A LA OBRA.**

La mañana apenas se habia asomado al cielo azul que, el sol adornaba despues de una terrible tormenta y Nami seguia los sabios consejos de Chopper (y tambien las ordenes del que parecia ya ser **"SU MARIDO"**, en pocas palabras).

_**-Escuchame bien. Nada de asomarse afuera, ¿de acuerdo? Vendre por ti, apenas hayamos terminado-**_

Pero, era tan aburrido estar en ese cuarto y sola que, ya no se le ocurria ni en que pensar.

Robin le habia aconsejado leer un poco pero, le daba dolor de cabeza el solo cruzar sus ojos con las lineas de algun libro. Otro de sus sabios pasatiempos, era el comenzar a escribir cartas sin destinatario; pero... no tenia las manos como para ponerse a contar historias y, si tuviese ganas; ¿Qué contaria y a quien?

Lo unico que podia hacer, era esperar que Luffy volviese con las novedades o, de casualidad anduviese por ahí con la excusa de **"VENIR A VERLA".**

Ya se habia pasado temprano, para contarle que la isla estaba cerca y que parecia ser lo que buscaban. Se lo veia tan emocionado que, no encontro palabras con las cuales equiparar su felicidad y no mas se quedo muda; en tanto este la consentia de alguna manera.

**PROMETIENDOLE VOLVER MAS TARDE.**

Y calculaba que, ya habia pasado el mediodia, puesto que las aguas estaban mas calmas y Sunny Go habia cesado de moverse tanto. ¿Habrian llegado a destino, acaso? Pero, si era asi... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Luffy?

**-¿Sigues despierta?-detrás de la puerta, como era de esperarse**

**-Si...-respondio tan alto como pudo, para que el la escuchase-Pasa...-**

**-Pense que te habias dormido...-comento, mostrando la cara-Como te dije que descansaras...-**

**-Estoy bien...-se incorporo, en la cama-Y aburrida, tambien...-**

**-Ah, eso...-señalo, sentandose a su lado-¿Qué Robin no te conto de sus pasatiempos favoritos?-**

**-Si, lo hizo...-afirmo con una sonrisa cortada**

**-¿Y que tal?-se emociono-¡Apuesto que son geniales!-**

**-¿Qué no acabo de decir que estoy aburrida?-lo miro con intenciones de matarlo-Es obvio que no lo son, Luffy...-**

**-Ah, gomen...-se desanimo, solo-Pense que a ella se le ocurriria alguna forma de mantenerte ocupada...-**

**-Esta bien...-que se echase la culpa, le molestaba-De todos modos, no es tan malo estar encerrada aquí...-mintio-Al menos, tu vienes a verme...-**

**-Me da la peste...-fue directo-Siquiera ese maldito resfriado nos separara...-aseguro y le apreto la mano-Lo prometo...-**

**-No hace falta...-se apeno, como era de esperarse-Ya se que...-**

**-¿Qué?-se quedo esperando, por lo que vendria**

**-Que tu estaras aquí, sin importar lo que suceda...-completo enseguida-Eso es lo que se...-**

Si, bien estuvo la noche que pesco el resfriado, por quedarse hasta tarde bajo la lluvia haciendole compañía.

Luffy le prometio hacerse cargo de ella, en caso que llegase a enfermar y ahí estaba, asegurandose que no le faltase nada; hasta que tocasen tierra y el sol la curase de su parte.

Habia terminado por ser un comienzo torpe para Nami, pero... parecia no importarle, porque tenia con quien compartirlo y a gusto. El capitan estaba ahí, a su entera disposicion, haciendole una que otra promesa para no andar diciendo que era su culpa que estuviese asi.

**TENIA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO HACER ESO.**

**-¿Puedo...?-empezo la pregunta-¿Quedarme aquí?-**

**-¿Conmigo?-le siguio el juego**

**-Oosu...-respondio, ya tirado a su lado**

**-Claro que puedes...-no se nego-Este tambien es tu lugar, despues de todo...-**

**-Arigato...-se acomodo un poco, abrazandose a ella mas tarde**

**-Te llamo si te duermes, ¿eh?-adivino, mirandolo con ternura**

**-Cuento contigo...-termino con una sonrisa**


	47. Chapter 47

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.047: DÍA+**

Y, como era de esperarse, se quedo dormido.

Tanto movimiento junto, habia terminado por agotarlo. No salia de una que ya se estaba metiendo en otra, no paraba nunca.

Esa cosa de ser tan inquieto, le tenia de pie todo el dia y solo caia al sueño; si lo obligaban a hacerlo.

Ultimamente, tener los ojos abiertos las 24 horas, le parecia un pasatiempo de lo mas divertido.

**QUE, COMO TODOS, TENIA SUS CONSECUENCIAS.**

Pero, con tal de estar en los brazos de Nami, no importaba.

Si podia estar con ella, aun despues de aquello, entonces... andaria de aquí para alla; hasta que ella fuese a buscarlo y lo atajase justo antes de caer. Sorprendentemente, le gustaba ese juego y ella entendia a la perfeccion que, esa era la manera que el moreno tenia de llamar su atencion; aunque no fuese la apropiada.

**-Idiota...-lo insulto, mientras este dormia-Soy yo la que esta mal...-recordo que aun tenia el resfriado encima-Deberias de cuidarme tu a mi...-**

Por supuesto y el chico hasta se comprometio en hacerlo, pero... el no haber parado cuando le dijeron que lo hiciese, lo ponia en esa situacion de no poder hacer una cosa y mucho menos, la otra.

Sin embargo, ahí se estaba, con ella. Acompañandola y cumpliendo a medias con su palabra, asegurandose por sus propios medios de que estaba bien; pese a la peste que habia pescado por esa linda idea suya, de quedarse bajo una lluvia tan fuerte.

**-Bueno...-suspiro cansada-Al menos, estas aquí...-arreglo-No me puedo quejar...-**

**-¿De que?-su voz, la asalto por delante**

**-¿Eh?-tanto que reacciono igual que siempre, hasta que el se fijo en ella**

**-¿De que no te puedes quejar, eh?-termino la pregunta, abriendo un poco los ojos**

**-D-De nada...-lo esquivo, como pudo-Y-Y si estabas despierto...-le dio espacio, para que lo hiciese del todo-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-**

**-Uno se entera de muchas cosas mientras duerme, ¿sabias?-se hizo el inteligente-Y contigo, funciona...-**

**-No estabas dormido, ¿eh?-como era de esperarse, estaba molesta**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-afirmo sus sospechas-Solo me quede aquí, como te dije que lo haria...-completo, con una sonrisa**

**-¡Y lo admites!-de veras que no sabia como lidiar con el chico-Ah, Luffy...-**

**-¿Qué?-el suspiro largo, le llamo la atencion**

**-Nada...-cerro los ojos, agotada-Solo que, nunca se que esperar de ti...-**

**-Eso es lo bueno que tiene esto...-le dio a entender-Que no sepamos que esperar del otro, lo hace mas divertido...-vaya, entonces era un juego lo de estar juntos-¿No lo crees?-**

**-Si tu lo crees asi...-como que se resigno-Supongo que esta bien...-**

**-No, no...-por primera vez, no se conformo con esas palabras-No basta con que yo lo crea asi...-remarco-Tu tambien tienes que hacerlo, Nami...-**

**-¿Y eso por que?-el moreno le apreto las manos y se puso serio, despues**

**-Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?-por alguna extraña razon, le encantaba decir eso**

**-C-Claro...-temblo, porque no estaba segura con que le saldria mas tarde**

**-¡Tenemos que sincronizar nuestros pensamientos, entonces!-resolvio, rapido**

**-¿¿¿EH???-los ojos le quedaron grandes, por la propuesta**

**-De esa manera, seremos uno...-termino, dulce-De aquí en adelante...-**

**-Luffy...-y la dejo muda**

**-¿Qué dices?-se emociono, solito-¿Lo hacemos?-**

**-¡Claro!-y le dio la sonrisa, para dejarlo contento**

¿Sincronizar sus pensamientos? ¿Luffy sabia de lo que estaba hablando? Probablemente, no. Era un chico demasiado espontaneo y la mayoria de las veces, no sabia ni lo que decia y mucho menos, se detenia a averiguarlo. Como era asi de sincero, Nami sabia que nada de lo que dijese, iba con malas intenciones; porque el detestaba hacerle daño a los demas. Sin embargo... esa manera suya de llegar al corazon de las personas y mas al suyo, a veces se ganaba una que otra lagrima que, no era capaz de parar.

Y con la navegante, pasaba bastante seguido, cuando se ponia asi de lindo y decia una que otra cosa que, terminaba llevandose lo que no se habia llevado de ella antes. Y en esos momentos, estaba por robarse lo de siempre: uno de sus tantos besos.

**-Oigan...-la voz del tirador, rompio el encanto-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero...-y, se asomo por la puerta**

**-¡¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE TIENES QUE TOCAR PRIMERO?!-como era de esperarse, ella salto-¡SAL DE AQUÍ Y RESPETA MI PRIVACIDAD!-y le lanzo la almohada, en señal de amenaza**

**-¡E-Entendido!-temblo hasta el ultimo de sus huesos-¡Los esperamos afuera, cuando terminen!-y salio corriendo, como toda gallina**

**-Pobre Usopp...-no pudo evitar el comentario-Te pasaste esta vez...-**

**-Callate y ven aquí...-en pocas palabras, le pidio que le prestase atencion-No saldras por esa puerta, hasta que hayamos terminado...-**

**-Como diga, señorita...-y obedecio, con gusto**


	48. Chapter 48

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.048: NOCHE+**

La cosa termino rapido, dado que los pasos de los otros moviendose por ahí, alteraron a la navegante.

Evidentemente, habian llegado a destino y querian hacerselo saber a Luffy y ella, asi de empecinada como era con tener su tiempo a solas, dejo a Usopp con la palabra en la boca y de paso; le aventó la almohada.

**POR PRIMERA VEZ, SE PASO.**

Pero, era que el aburrimiento la tenia hasta la medula y necesitaba tener cerca al capitan, para pasarla bien (de alguna manera) y que justo viniese el tirador a cortarle la fantasia a la mitad; como que le pudo y demasiado.

Sin embargo, ya a la noche, no habia vuelta que darle y se levanto con ayuda de su compañero; para mostrar la cara ante el resto y darle un golpe al gran dueño de la idea de interrumpirlos en un momento asi.

Para su sorpresa, ni tuvieron que ir a buscarlos, ahí estaban todos parados en la puerta, esperando por ellos o... por algun movimiento extraño del cual pudiesen comentar a sus espaldas.

**PORQUE LES ENCANTABA HACER ESO A LA MAYORIA, ELLA SABIA.**

**-Oigan...-lo llamo seria-¿Qué se supone que estan haciendo?-**

**-Dado que estas enferma...-se explico el espadachin, sin intenciones de hacerlo-Cierto idiota dijo que seria mejor si veniamos todos hasta aquí...-**

**-Asi que fue idea de Sanji-kun, ¿eh?-como era de esperarse-Pero, que considerado de su parte...-no pudo ocultar su molestia-Venir hasta aquí...-siguio, achicando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño-¡Y en un momento como este!-**

**-¿Se puede saber por que estas tan molesta?-el peliverde, no agendo **

**-Ah, es que justo los interrumpi...-contesto el tirador-Ya sabes...-quiso explicar y no le salio, por la cara de la navegante-Ellos estaban...-**

**-Asi que por eso tenias tantas ganas de venir a este lugar, Ero-cook...-adivino, tarde-No se porque no lo sospeche...-**

**-Es que eres demasiado lento, Marimo...-le dio, con una mirada asesina**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-ya para ese entonces, estaba preparado para darle pelea**

**-Oigan, ya basta...-como que la chica, no se sentia comoda en una situacion asi-Vayan a eso, a otra parte...-**

**-Por cierto, Usopp...-el capitan busco adelantarse a los hechos, antes que ella golpease a alguno-¿Para que tanto nos buscabas?-**

**-Ah, eso...-se acordo al rato-Es que estamos por llegar a la isla de la que hablamos...-agrego-¿Le comentaste a Nami al respecto?-**

**-No, no me comento nada...-de paso, se enojo con el**

**-¡Gomen!-se disculpo-Lo olvide por completo, cuando te vi...-**

**-Si seras idiota, Luffy...-el comentario, le salio de adentro al mentiroso**

**-¡¿A quien llamas idiota?!-se altero facilmente**

**-¡Les dije que basta!-con eso, se ganaron un par de golpes y un paseo al suelo-Por Dios, no hacen mas que darme dolor de cabeza...-**

**-Nami...-la llamo la arqueologa-Dado que ya te sientes mejor...-parecia que si-¿Qué te parece si pones esto en orden?-**

**-Tienes razon...-suspiro, cansada-Estos idiotas estarian perdidos, de no ser por mí...-**

**-Oi, no seas tan dura...-se quejo el moreno-Que nos las arreglamos bastante bien, mientras estuviste en cama...-**

**-No se porque no me lo creo...-tiro como si nada**

**-¿¿¿EH???-vaya, que respuesta**

**-Ya, cambia esa cara y ponte a trabajar...-le siguio dando duro, con sus palabras-Tenemos que movernos...-**

**-¡P-Pero...!-intento defenderse, sin mucho resultado**

**-¡Que te muevas!-chillo tanto que, los otros enmudecieron-¿Si?-y despues, sonrio**

**-¡Como ordene, señorita!-obedecio ya de pie-¡A trabajar, chicos!-**

**-¡Oosu!-**

Asi, a las corridas, cada uno fue a lo suyo, preparandose para la gran llegada a tierra.

Finalmente, despues de haberlo planeado y esperado por dias, estaban por tocar destino y disfrutar de un largo tiempo de paz.

Lejos de todo eso que, buscaba y podria llegar a hacerles mal; siendo despues de mucho tiempo un par de personales comunes y corrientes.

**Y NO LOS PIRATAS QUE, EL GOBIERNO TANTO QUERIA VER MUERTOS.**

Ademas, despues del duro año que habian pasado con la caida de Luffy y la ausencia de Nami, era un descanso necesario para todos; para que la tripulacion volviese a unirse una vez más.

Y aquella isla, parecia ser el lugar perfecto para comenzar de nuevo y retomar el viaje, cuando estuviesen listos y/o dispuestos a hacerlo.

**UNA DECISIÓN QUE LOS LLEVO A UNA NOCHE LARGA.**

**-Bien, ya todo esta listo...-respiro, una vez que las aguas se calmaron**

**-¡Si, si, si!-podria haberse ahorrado el comentario, pero no-¡Por fin!-ni que hubiesen tardado tanto-¡Hemos llegado!-**


	49. Chapter 49

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.049: ESTRELLA+**

Y como era de esperarse, Luffy no aguanto hasta la mañana y se movio por su propia cuenta.

Piso fuerte sobre la isla, despues de dar **"EL ANUNCIO"** y le metio prisa, corriendo un par de millas sin parar.

Nami siquiera intento frenarlo, sabia que contra la emocion de su capitan, no se podia hacer nada.

Asi que... le solto la mano y lo dejo andar, hasta que se cansase y volviese solito a su lugar.

**COMO SIEMPRE.**

**-Ah, ya se esta tardando...-suspiro, con los brazos cansados-Mejor voy a buscarlo...-**

**-¿Te preocupa?-la arqueologa, la asalto por detrás**

**-Es de noche y esta en un lugar que no conoce...-respondio seria-Cubreme, por favor...-**

**-Claro...-**

Y asi, como si fuese realmente necesario, la navegante siguio el mismo camino que el moreno, a ver si lograba encontrarlo por ahí.

Desgraciadamente, su estado fisico no era tan bueno y como apenas venia recuperandose del resfriado, no podia forzarse mucho; por lo que... tuvo que ir con calma y llamandolo a gritos.

**A VER SI POR UNA DE ESAS CASUALIDADES, EL CAPITAN LE RESPONDIA.**

**-¡Luffy!-seguia buscandolo, mirando para todos lados-¿Dónde estas?-vaya pregunta, esa-Ah, sabia que era mala idea que saliera solo...-reconocio, despues de tomar aire-Pero, ¿tan tonto es que ya se perdio?-como que no quiso admitirlo-¡LUFFY!-por eso, grito mas fuerte-¿Dónde...?-**

Las aguas se agitaron a sus pies y asi como su voz, ella se detuvo.

Paro sus propios pasos, de verlo a pocos de donde estaba, fijo en quien sabia que; sin hacer ningun movimiento.

Como si algo lo tuviese ido o, lo hubiese dejado pasmado con su sola presencia.

**COMO SI ESTUVIESE CONGELADO EN EL TIEMPO.**

**-¡LUFFY, IDIOTA!-chillo y gracias al insulto, el reacciono**

**-¿Eh?-tanto que volteo-¡Ah, Nami!-y la saludo como si nada, aunque esta lucia agitada-Hasta que me encontraste...-se quejo-Llevo buen rato esperandote...-**

**-¡Si esa era la idea, me lo hubieses dicho!-acoto, guardandose el golpe-Estaba preocupada, ¿sabias?-**

**-Pero, si te dije que me siguieras...-la miro fijo-¿Qué no me escuchaste bien?-**

**-Crei que estabas bromeando...-fruncio el ceño-Ademas, si querias que viniera contigo...-se cruzo de brazos-¿Por qué simplemente no hiciste lo de siempre?-**

**-Porque, ahora eres mi enemiga...-contesto-Y no puedo tratar de esa manera a un rival...-**

**-Ah, con que de ahí venia...-se dio por enterada, tarde-¡Que yo no soy tu enemiga, idiota!-pero, lo golpeo igual-Dios, debi saber que estabas jugando conmigo...-**

**-¿Qué esperabas?-le hizo frente-Tu me jugaste una broma con eso de que saldrias con Sanji...-le peso, recordar aquello**

**-Asi que pensaste en devolvermela, ¿no es asi?-adivino, maliciosa**

**-¡Exacto!-y el, no lo nego-No te la iba a dejar pasar tan facil...-**

**-Sigo diciendo que te diviertes demasiado con esto...-resignarse, ya era natural**

**-Es que es más interesante asi, Nami...-por su gesto, noto que si**

**-Interesante, ¿dices?-repitio aun sin entender de que iba la cosa-¿Qué demonios tiene de interesante que...?-**

El abrazo ligero y el beso que vino junto con el, la dejaron muda.

El mundo dio un giro sobre si y el mar, salpico las emociones rotundas que la tenian tan pegada a Luffy.

Acababa de cortarle el discurso...

**SIN PEDIRLE PERMISO SIQUIERA PARA HACERLO.**

**-No tienes pensado crecer, ¿verdad?-tiro despues que la dejase respirar**

**-¿Quieres que lo haga?-pidio su opinion-Con gusto lo hare, si lo consideras necesario...-**

**-Por supuesto que no...-nego, con dulzura-Estas bien siendo asi de idiota, capitan...-**

**-Oi, eso fue duro...-resolvio, enseguida**

**-Pero, para ser alguien que actua siguiendo sus impulsos...-comento sin dar mucha vuelta-No eres tan torpe para algunas cosas...-**

**-Nami...-la miro fijo-Que te estas pasando...-**

**-¿Qué esperabas?- dio media vuelta-Eres mi rival...-remarco-No tendras un solo cumplido más de mi parte...-**

**-**_**No he recibido ninguno, que es diferente...**_**-comento, para sus adentros-¡¿Cómo que soy tu rival?!-que ella lo gastase tanto, era el colmo-¡Yo soy tu...!-**

**-¿Qué?-lo miro, a ver que tanto decia**

**-Lo que tu quieres que sea...-se ahorro la parte de darse un titulo propio-Eso soy...-**

**-Vaya...-como que le gusto escuchar eso y camino, de regreso a el-En ese caso, a partir de ahora, seras mi...-se acerco hasta su oido y se lo deletreo-¿Te parece bien?-despues, se quedo a esperar por su respuesta**

**-¡Oosu!-siquiera lo dudo-¡Con gusto lo sere!-**


	50. Chapter 50

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.050: FUTURO+**

El viento se movio rapido, despues de aceptar las condiciones de esas palabras y el beso, sello el brillo de la estrella; todo estaba por comenzar. El silencio era dueño absoluto de las miradas devueltas y no se respiraba otra cosa que no fuese las expectativas de pasarla bien, por un buen rato. Estaban listos, para todo.

Apoyados por los que estaban de su parte, cada uno tenia en cuenta cuan dificil seria el competir contra el otro; que no seria cosa del verano y nada más. Lo que se desataria, despues que Usopp diese la señal, seria una lucha limpia y justa, entre ellos dos y nadie mas. Sin embargo...

Tenian trucos bajo la manga y se conocian lo suficientemente bien, como para salir ventajosos, sin tomarselo tan en serio. Pero, sorprendentemente, si lo estaban haciendo.

La idea de no verse con cariño durante el dia y si por la noche, les parecia una cosa tan nueva que, tenia su atractivo y habia comenzado a gustarles; de solo comentarlo.

Sin dudas que seria divertido, Luffy tenía razon. Pasar tiempo con ella, pelearla a la vez, decirle una cosa y despues hacer otra; el descanso perfecto para alguien como el.

En eso, esperaba la señal del tirador que, tenia la banderita que cortaria el aire en dos; una vez que Chopper hiciese sonar el silbato. Estaban todos tan en la cosa que, los ojos de competencia debian de estar devolviendose los mil insultos, en ese momento.

¿Rivales y amantes a la vez? Sorprendemente, Luffy habia usado el cerebro y bien; a lo que Nami sonrió.

**-¡Muy bien, chicos!-ahí, hablo el mentiroso-¡Ya conocen las reglas!-se hizo todo el anfitrion**

**-Que sea una competencia justa...-la navegante, se adelanto a los hechos**

**-Lo mismo digo...-y el capitan, la siguio**

**-¡Dense la mano y...!-la cosa no estaba como para sentarse a esperar**

**-Suerte...-otra, no le salio y le dio la suya**

**-Para ti...-ella, fue dura como oponente-La necesitaras, capitan...-y le siguio el juego, nasta el final**

**-¡COMENCEMOS!-**

Finalmente, el brazo del cobarde dio entrada libre a la competencia y la arena, se movio ligera como sus pies.

Avanzaron cada uno por su lado, en busca del primer golpe y ella hizo uso de su ventaja como mujer, dandolo sin mucho resultado; el le paro la mano en cuestion de segundos.

**-Vas rapido...-comento, con gusto-¿No te parece?-**

**-Vale que te contengas...-respondio, en el mismo tono-Pero, no te creas que yo lo hare...-**

**-Si, eso me lo esperaba...-la sonrisa, le salio despues**

**-¿Y bien?-se quedo a escuchar lo demas-¿Qué haras?-**

**-¡Darte pelea, por supuesto!-le dio, lo que tanto queria**

**-¡Asi se habla, capitan!-**

Dicho el acuerdo, se separaron con consentimiento y fueron de lleno al juego de **"QUIEN GOLPEARIA PRIMERO A QUIEN".**

Un verso inutil, lleno de ataques fallidos y caidas calculadas que, les hicieron morder la arena; hasta el cansancio.

Parecia ser que la cosa iba en serio y que, ninguno haria trampa; al menos ahora que acababan de abrir. Pero...

Se conocian tanto las mañas que, una vez que alguno pisase mal; el otro aprovecharia para obtener la victoria y cerrar el encuentro conbroche de oro.

Y esa, seria ella. Que, se acelero para terminar la cosa y tomo ventaja, de la nueva falla del capitan.

**-¡Estas acabado!-sentencio, lista para darle contra el suelo**

**-¡No lo creo!-**

Y si, la idea era seguirle la onda hasta el final, para que fuese divertido y no una de esas peleas serias que tan poco le gustaban.

Solo por eso, se levanto en medio del desliz y fue a buscarla, como si de veras quisiese recibir ese golpe y salir perdiendo; haciendole creer que la gloria seria suya y no del idiota que tenía como oponente. Nada mejor, para no dañar el orgullo de Nami.

Por lo mismo, las buenas intenciones le ganaron al impacto y las manos se unieron, en signo de lo que realmente eran; un par de personas que se amaban mas alla de cualquier otra cosa.

Dieron un giro, guiados por el viento y de a poco, se tendieron a estar de rodillas sobre el suelo que, los abrazo durante la tarde; encontrandose mutuamente, olvidando por completo en lo que estaban segundos atrás.

**-¿Qué te parece?-hablo el primero-¿Lo dejamos como un empate?-**

**-¡Claro!-acepto, contenta-¡Si me lo compensas despues!-**

**-¡Oosu!-**

La sonrisa del moreno cerró el trato, como asi el apreton de manos. Seria un largo verano, sin dudas.

Acompañandose y peleandose entre si, como si fuesen perro y gato, como si no pudiesen verse las caras; cuando en realidad... les encantaba eso de hacerlo a toda hora del dia.

¿Si la pasarian bien? ¡Por supuesto!

Era ahora, donde empezaba la temporada feliz, producto de la primera y consecuencia de la segunda; abriendo una nueva puerta hacia el mismo lugar.

Volviendose a buscar de la misma manera, volviendose a encontrar de la misma manera, volviendose a enamorar de la misma manera.

**Y... ¡FIN!**

Saludos, Minna-san!

Aquí esta el final de la segunda parte de** MANERAS** ^^

Finalmente, hemos terminado esta parte y la tercera estara entre el verano de este año (diciembre) y principios del año entrante (enero-febrero)

Como esta y la anterior, constara de **50 capitulos **y sera lo mas feliz y entretenida posible ^^

Desde aquí, espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo y final de esta parte de la historia que, a mi parecer, es mucho mejor que su primera parte jjje

Nos estaremos viendo con mas de **MANERAS** pronto!

Doy gracias a todo aquel que ha pasado por aquí y ha leido esta temporada hasta el final y por supuesto; a quienes la siguieron desde la primera parte ^^

Nos encontraremos en mi otro material, pero... aunque esta historia este terminada (por el momento) no dejen de leerla!

Agradezco las **19 reviews** de la primera parte y por supuesto, las que esta lleva hasta el momento ^^

Espero de corazon que siga teniendo tan buena respuesta y... que sea de su agrado, hasta que (de veras) llegue a su verdadero final ^^

Sin mas, les dejo los ultimos capitulos y no los entretengo mas!

Que sea un relleno agradable y no olviden comentar ^^

Y recuerden: lean mucho!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi ll**

**GRACIAS A:**** Taiori, Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete por leer !!! **


End file.
